Pure Contradiction
by THiaLieN
Summary: Shousu was gone, so were the forbidden boxes. Shin Makoku had the desired peace. They “believed” Shinou’s soul has gone forever. Until Wolfram realized his emerald eyes slowly turned into blue..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first fanfict in my life history.. I'm not good at English.. So please help me..

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this fanfict..

**CHAPTER 1**

Murata's mind wandered as his eyes gazed the sky. Today the weather was fine. The sun shine was bright enough to cover all the darkness Shousu once brought upon this land. He watched Yuuri and Wolfram as they practiced their skill with sword. Conrad stood not far from them, smiled to himself several times. Murata knew that Conrad couldn't hold back his happiness to see Yuuri returned to them. At first he also didn't believe he could get back to Shin Makoku, after Yuuri defeated Shousu and Shinou opened the last portal to earth, he really thought that was the end. He felt a slight of despair at that time.

He's Ken Murata now, not the Great-Sage anymore. That was nothing but a mere memory of his past life. But the feeling toward this land overwhelmed him, something lingered in his heart. This wasn't about Shousu or Shin Makoku. The feeling he had for Shinou somehow stay for ages until now..

He threw a glance to the blond prince. His movement sure was fast, obviously Yuuri stand no chance against him even though Wolfram haven't fully recovered yet from his previous state, when his heart ripped out from his body temporary by possessed Shinou.

The blond prince was breathtaking. He's so beautiful. Enchanted beauty that could lock people's eyes, drawn their minds and ripped their heart. Murata shook his head and lifted his gaze once again to the sky. His mind wandered again.

_'oh Shinou.. what should I do?'_

**::::Flash back::::**

_"Murata! Where are you going?" Yuuri ran after him, his black uniform soaked and left water trails as he ran._

_"HEIKA…! You'll catch a cold.." Gunter followed Yuuri with towels in his hand._

_"Oi Wimp! You__'ve just go__t back and__ you already ignoring__ me like that?!" Wolfram yelled at Yuuri from behind, his soldier uniform soaked too after he gave __a __'__special __welcome greeting' to Yuuri at the fountain__, almost drawn him to death__. Conrad offered him a towel but he simply ignored him, mind still focused on his fiancé._

_Murata turn__ed__ his head to face Yuuri, "just taking a little walk, I'm going to the shrine, don't worry Shibuya, I'll get change__d__ there, I have spare clothes". As usual he smiled and his tone was cheerful. but his heart tingle__d__ a little, he felt strange.__ He felt a sudden desire for the shrine. Like something's pulling him._

_"oh right, at least take a towel with you. You'll catch a cold. __But Murata, __We've just arrived and you already planning to greet the ladies?" Yuuri laugh__ed, he teased his friend as he h__and__ed__ him a towel__ he took__ from Gunter._

_"I guess so, thank you Shibuya.." Murata __grinned at him and took the towel,__ wrap__ped__ his head with it. __He leaned__ closer to Yuuri and whispered "mind your fiancé there.."__ he winked__ and left Yuuri._

_"You cheater!"_

_"Stop accusing me like that!"_

_"That's the fact you wimp!"_

_"Don't call me wimp! And I'm not a cheater!"_

_Murata chuckled as he walked away, 'they made a perfect couple there' he thought. He continue__d__ to listen until they __were __no longer heard over the distance._

_He walked silently. His heart ache__d__ a lot__. 'i miss this land, and I've ca__me back, why do I feel troubled?' he thought. "oh Shinou.." h__e murmured to himself. 'wait.. M__aybe it's because you're gone. Your soul was gone finally after Yuuri defeated Shousu, Yuuri obtained your power and you're.. you're gone..__ why'd it hurt so much?' he thought__ to himself._

_He felt more like__ Great-Sage than Ken Murata. Whatever happen__ed__ in the past is the sage's__ problem not him, but there lived__ not only memory__something lived__ in his heart for so long, struggling it's way for freedom, __a great feeling, __"__love__"__.. I__t__ stayed in his heart for times he couldn't recall__, passing__ all ages, memories__ and__ lives. His other past lives left him nothing this strong. __He knew it already, __He loved Shinou.._

_'I know, this is all wrong, great-sage was nothing but a memory now, those lives, memories, knowledge, even this love I carried were things that should be left in the past. Why do I still feel so empty? I am Murata not Great-sage__ anymore__And even if I still__ love you, Shinou. You're gone, your soul va__nished after all of this mess'. Murata walked__ as he struggling with his mind. __Denied__ every__feeling__s__ he had once for his love. But the more he rejected it, the more it disturbed him._

_'you're gone for good right?' he convinced himself again and again._

_'why? Why it has to be like this? I sacrifice__d__ my life several times for keeping this memory of Great-sage. Shinou bear the torment of being Shousu's possession__, a dark vessel__ for thousand years. We __saved__ Shin Makoku, we helped the Maou, after all we've done, we deserved happiness don't we?' Murata __shook his head, 'No, this is not right, I shouldn't have a thought like this. I helped Shin Makoku because this is my country, I helped Yuuri because he is my best friend, I'm such a fool..__ and i..__'_

_"Great-sage!" a soft voice called him, woke him from his silly thought._

_"Ulrike!" he answered 'and the ladies..' he thought__, noticing groups of maidens behind the small priestess__. He walked toward them with usual cheerful smile._

_"It's nice to see you again, I never thought we can see each other after you all jumped to Shinou's portal.." Ulrike told him. Her tone was light and full of happiness. 'No wonder__ she sounds so happy__the __kingdom had it's peace again__, she's free from __..' he __didn't continued his thought_

_"__ah yes, Shibuya__ obtained Shinou's power after he defeated Shousu. __Shibuya__ surpassed him__, now he can open the portal whenever he liked." Murata told her._

_"I'm glad to hear that, Great-sage, I remember how hard it is to prepare a ceremony each time you both want to get back to earth." She talked as she walked with him in the shrine._

_"just Murata if you don't mind. Yes, it was hard, Shibuya still don't have a proper control over that power tho__ugh, so you still have to help him after this__" He explained to her. They stopped at a door. The room Murata used when he stayed in the shrine._

_"but I used to call you Great-sage, __because __that's who you are, aren't you?" s__he answered him with confused__ tone._

_'I'm not Great-sage! I'm Ken Murata!' he screamed in his mind._

_"of course, I am Great-sage, well, call me so if you like it that way." He smiled to her. Maybe being Great-sage is__ not that bad. Now he understood__ why Yuuri mad at everyone who called him 'heika'. Not__ just the cultures and rules, carrying a name is not that e__asy though, it could be a burden._

_He opened th__e door a little and stopped. He__ turned his head to the priestess._

_"I want to ask something, where are those forbidde__n boxes now? Did you all keep them__ or __destroyed them__?" he asked._

_Ulrike shook her head, "we keep them. All three, even the broken one that morgif destroyed. It's not dangerous though, we just want to keep them as a reminder of the past. We placed them at t__he basement. Lowest floor__ where we __used to keep__ sacred artifact__. Why do you ask?"_

_"ah, nothing. Maybe __later I'd like to see them. just to remind myself about the past. I'll see you later then, thank you for your company." Murata bowed his head a little to her, and he clos__ed the door behind him. changed__ his clothes to the black suit with golde__n lining one that he used to wo__r__e__ in Shin Makoku._

**:::end of flash back:::**

"you wimp!" Wolfram shouted to Yuuri as he walked passed Wolfram, picked morgif up from the ground not far behind the blond.

"don't call me that! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he sheated morgif back and turned to the blond.

"you supposed to thrust your sword at me, not throw it!"

"it slipped of my hand just like that. I told you I'm sorry."

"so you'll be happy if I die? What if your sword hit me back then?! You reckless fiancé!"

"Now Wolfram, you're not dead. Forgive Heika, you knew he didn't do it on purpose." Conrad finally speak. He walked toward them. "We should get back for lunch, Heika got his paper work to do."

Yuuri groaned at 'paper work' statement but he finally sighed "it's Yuuri, Conrad. And yes, I'll take a bath before I join you all at lunch. See you later" with that he walked up to his room.

"hey, wait! I'm going to!" Wolfram sheated his own sword and turned to Yuuri. But he caught the Sage's eyes. Noticing those black orbs watched him, expressionless, blank and empty. He didn't like it.

"What?! Why are you looking at me?" Wolfram yelled at him. Murata look shocked, he caught his mind and turned into reality. He laughed a little.

"isn't it obvious? Right Weller Kyo?" he gave Conrad a wink. Ask him to participate on teasing the blond. Conrad smile at them both, he always knew the Sage's interest in pissing Wolfram off.

"what is it?!" Wolfram turned to his half-brother, hand at his sword.

"whoa there Von Bielefeld, I mean nothing, right Weller Kyo? I watch you because you're beautiful and you shine brighter than the sun" he stopped to observed the blond prince "and hotter also.." he leaned toward and touched his lip when he made the statement. Wolfram blushed, and Conrad held his chuckle.

"whatever, you perverted Sage!" the blond turned back, headed for his room, Yuuri's room. Murata's eyes still fixed at him, his smile had gone. He stared at him like he did which made Wolfram angry before. Conrad noticed this and he glanced at the Great-sage. The way the sage looked at his little brother is somehow felt 'unusual'. He didn't like it.

Murata took his eyes off the blond and noticed Conrad's gaze. "Weller Kyo, do you have something to tell me?" he asked with his usual bright smile, their eyes met, each tried to predict each other's mind. But they both are well trained man, not so easily guessed. "No, Great-sage, I don't have anything to say" Conrad answered with a flat tone. He nodded his head a little "i'll go check on heika and Wolfram, excuse me then" he added and walked away.

Murata shook his head a little and sighed to himself

_'I have to control myself next time or they'll find it out' _

find it out?

_'do I really going to do this?' _

He stood up and turned to the castle. It's not like he did something wrong by staring at the blond right? But still it hurt him, he's just staring at something he could never have. And they treated him like he wanted to stole it or something..

_'what if I stole it then?'_

He felt sudden desire, feeling of passion and uncertainty. He pledged himself to Shin Makoku once, never to asked even a thing. Was it wrong to hope? Yuuri didn't love Wolfram as the blond loved him, well as all could see the blond gave no stronger affection than a jealousy. So he could took the opportunity right?

_'__Yes I can, I won't back down now__'_ he deepened his thought as he walked. Convinced himself.

The truth is, Murata, or now mainly Great-sage, had planned something big. He excited and hesitated at the same time. He stopped for a while to look at Yuuri's balcony. Yuuri and Wolfram talked to each other, looked like another arguing session. Wolfram created a slight fire on his fingertip. Murata saw Conrad came and told them something. From here it seemed that Conrad tried to calm the blond, maybe he didn't want to witness his king burned and casted down from his royal balcony by his own fiancé.

That's not a really good scene but Murata felt their happiness from here. Their feelings toward each other, their needs and affections. It made him feel so left out and lonely.

"I'm going to revive you, Shinou.." he murmured to himself as he walked away, threw a short glance to them, to Wolfram.

_'even if it cost Wolfram Von Beliefeld'_

…………………………..

**A/N:** Tell me if I should continue this.. Please leave some reviews, thank you..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Actually I've made 2 chapters before I posted the first one. I wasn't sure if people like it or not. Thank you for the reviews. I'm going to continue this fict. I wrote fast, but i need to check my whole grammar several times before i post something. Just drop some more reviews and advices.

**CHAPTER 2**

The lunch was over. They were all continued their work. Wolfram trained his soldiers, another recruitment stuff kept him busy recently. Conrad and Gwendal had quite a discussion at the lunch table, probably about mission report, sort of alliance things or something less interesting. Greta was studying with Anissina in her sacred lab. Murata took his left earlier for the shrine, chasing the ladies again maybe, and Yuuri

"I'll die of boring here" Yuuri slammed his palm to the desk and placed his forehead on an unsigned document. Mountains of papers piling at his sides, he's so frustrated at the moment. He's forced to do the same job over and over again since the day he returned to Shin Makoku.

"oh Heika, this humble servant of yours never meant you to be so tired and suffered" Gunter rubbed the Maou's back gently and gave him a sigh from behind "however, these are your obligation" the lavender haired advisor took the signed piles of papers "I'll be back after delivering these papers" and so he left Yuuri alone in the large room.

A gentle knock, and the door opened slowly.

"Heika?"

"Weller Kyo, come in please.." Yuuri didn't lift his face, he signed another paper and put his quill down.

"Yuuri." Conrad smiled to him.

"That wasn't so hard, right?" Yuuri stood up from his chair and smiled back.

"Well, actually I don't mind if you call me Weller" Conrad chuckled as he said that, Yuuri groaned at the statement.

"Conrad stop teasing me, I've had enough misery for this day." He shrugged and walked away from his desk "Let's play baseball catch, shall we?" Yuuri gave him his usual puppy-eyes technique, he mimicking his daughter well, those wide-innocent-eyes which made Gunter fainted, Wolfram's fire extinguished, and Gwendal admitted his defeat. Conrad heard his pleading and said nothing to it, instead, he stepped aside and revealed another man on the door way.

"Gwendal??!" he looked at the frowned man. From his expression, people may judge his annoyed feeling to have such an irresponsible Maou. He'd get another scold from this man.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your plan Heika, I know you really want to go outside and you know I never intend to lock you up in your own office. However.."

"So be it then, let's go!" Yuuri snapped and bolted from his room before Gwendal finished his word. Gwendal touched his forehead and rubbed it softly, this kid gave him a terrible headache. He turned to Conrad, only to saw his younger half-brother smiled to him.

"Let Heika be outside for a while, I'll just play baseball with him and after that you can have him do the signing stuff again" Conrad assured his big-brother as he found his way out passed him by the door.

"Just make sure he'll come back here" Gwendal sounded uncertain, Conrad almost chuckled at his brother's lack of trust in their very-very young maou.

"Why don't you assure yourself then, watch us playing will do no harm, you spent too long inside though, you need fresh air" He answered Gwendal's statement with his unusual suggestion. But he found it right. Gwendal would produce more wrinkles if he keep frowning like that and lock himself inside the castle, sorting their maou's paper works.

"You sound like mother" Gwendal stared at his younger brother. Noticed how Conrad speech grew longer as he talked. And how Conrad start commented on everything he saw, became more cheerful and else. He knew these were all Yuuri's doing.

"I'll take that as a compliment, brother" he walked away, but slowed his pace. He knew his big-brother would come after him. His brother really needs fresh air. He stopped again and looked back. He threw a quick smile at him.

"Fine, I'll go with you" he gave up. He closed the door and walked by his brother's side.

………………………

A sword flew in the air as a soldier fell on his back.

"You are lame! You grip a sword not a flower!" the blond yelled at his soldier and sheathed his sword. "We finished for today, you may practice by yourself. I want a progress tomorrow, understand?" he added sentences to end this routine.

"Haaai…!" his soldiers lined up and answered in group, more like a choir though, they were all worn out.

"Dismissed!" he ordered and turned back to the castle. He felt so hot and he's sweated all over. He took of his blue uniform and unbuttons the white one in the neck. He filled his lungs with the afternoon air, he finally able to breathe.

"You look so hot that way Von Bielefeld" A known voiced to Wolfram, came from his back.

"Great-sage, I didn't expect to see you" he answered just like that. Never mind to turn his body.

"You know that wasn't very polite Wolfram, look people in the eyes as you talk" Murata added and smiled at his sweated back. The prince possessed a perfect figure.

"If you aware for politeness I might consider it Great-sage, for now I'm not willing to talk to you, please leave. I want to be alone" Wolfram walked away as he stated himself clear enough. But the Sage grabbed his arm. Forcing Wolfram to face him and looked directly into his emerald eyes.

"You want to be alone? Or you want to be with Yuuri?" the Sage lowered his voice to him as he talked, sounded more like a threatening whisper, and still looked into the blonde's enchanted eyes. Those brilliant emerald eyes, calming and somewhat full of passion and gentleness. The blond tried to pull his arm but the Sage's grip was unexpectedly strong. Instead he threw his face aside. Avoid to the eye contact. Somehow it frightened him.

"Let go of me!" he raised his voice and nearly screamed toward the Sage. Murata tightened his grip and grabbed the blonde's shoulder, forced him to meet his eyes. Wolfram shivered as he looked into the eyes, _'who is he? He's not the Great-sage I know, he's not Murata I know!_' Wolfram panicked as he pulled himself from him, he lost his balance and fell on his back. He didn't get up, his blond hair covered his face as he looked down, and his eyes fixed on the floor.

"What is this?!" Gwendal and Conrad stood behind them, it seemed they watched the scene well, and concerned. They gave a questioned look at the Sage.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just my usual habit, and you knew it well. I'm sorry to make your brotherly side hurt" he smiled to them "you should see your face Von Bielefeld!" he added, like all of this was a simple joke. Which he always brought whenever he saw the blond prince nearby. The Sage's acted like a fool for a moment but then he turned his head to the brothers and smiled. His intimidating aura flew back to him. His glasses reflected the fading sunset well. He replied the brothers' glances.

"I see, we didn't mean anything though" Conrad stepped ahead in front of Gwendal, preventing his brother to behead the Great-sage. And hold his temper for not beheading the Great-sage himself. This is the second time he saw his little brother being threatened by the Sage. Wait..

_'Threatened?'_

They were very protective toward Wolfram though.

"I'll see you later then. I got to go to the shrine. I just passing by when I saw Von Bielefeld before" he waved a little and walked away, they noticed a strange smile in his face before he left.

Murata hummed when he walked to the shrine.

_'__They'll no longer__ green__ Von Bielefeld__..'_

…………………………

**:::FLASH**** BACK:::**

_"Great-sage, where are you going?" the small priestess asked him as he left his chamber at midnight._

_"Nowhere, I just want to walk__ at the shire. Don't worry. Sorry for waking you up. Excuse me Ulrike" Murata smiled at her and nodded his head a little. He turned his body to leave._

_"D__o you need a company?" she asked__ politely__. But obviously he __doesn't__ need any._

_"N__o thank you, it's alright don't worry. Thanks for your concern" he refused and Ulrike didn't mind to asked him why. Great-sage had his own way of __thinking and better not to ask__what his intention is__'__He live__d__ for thousand years though__'__, that's what she thought._

_"Good night then, if you need me, I'll be in my chamber" she bowed a little and left him._

_Murata watched until she was __completely __gone in the dark corridor. He walked to a __small door and opened it. There were stairs and __unlighted__ torch at the wall. This strange place was d__ark a__nd cold. Looked like it __was haunted, normal person would never took any step closer. But he reached his pocket and took a match box. He lit the torch with it._

_'I__f Shibuya were here, he'll definitely pass out' he sighed to himself and continued to walk. He walked like he knew the corridors as his own house. He took turns left and right like he were being led. Led or drawn? He kept on walking until he saw a silver __door_

_'T__he __entrance was__ wooden rotten door and wha__t's with this bright silvery one__?' he thought as he reached the handle. As he guessed, it locked. _

_He turned his body, planned to get back until he heard a hissing voice. __Echoed in the dark corridors.__Came from behind the silver door._

_"You came__ At last__.."_

_The voice he knew. Instead of gave him a sudden chill, he attracted to this voice._

_"Great-sage__.."_

_I__t called again. __Repeating his past name __again and again__ The voice he longed for ages_

_"__Shinou__?"_

_He said fina__l__ly. The door__ creaked open in front of him. H__e entered without any hesitation. The room was large, so many dusty artifact placed in there. He saw statues, sculptures,__ some unknown jars and the __forbidden boxes.__ He observed the room quietly and heard the sound again._

_"Great-sage__.."_

_"W__here are you?" he turned his body and searched wildly until he found a tall thing covered with white sheet. He pulled the sheet with one hand and gasped._

_"Shi__S__hinou__??!!" he stepped back, almost fell from his feet._

_"I'm able to meet you__ A__t last__.."__ he said with a radiant smile toward the sage. His blue eyes reflected hi__s happiness for seeing his sage__ again. Murata got a hold over himself. He took a step closer, his heart raced in his chest. He swallowed hard and __raised his hand. Tried to reached for him_

_'W__hat's this?' his hand stopped. And he pushed harder._

_"__this__ is.."_

_"__a__ mirror, yes.." __Shinou__ continued for him_

_"I don't understand. I really don't understand!" Murata panicked in confusion. He saw __Shinou__, inside a mirror, in his own shrine, when he supposed to be gone forever!_

_"C__alm down my sage, I come__ for you__ I stayed for you__.."__S__hinou__ continued_

_"B__ut you__.."__ Murata__ tried to speak but he hushed him,__Shinou__ raised his hand to calm__ him down. __And continued with his word.__ Murata look into his eyes and started to observe the mirror. It attached __perfectly __to the wall._

_"T__his is only an unused mirror, nothing very special in it. It is I, who you have to concern" he smiled at him. "I can't leave without you my Great-sage. I happened to live my life in this shrine waiting for you. __And when my soul was freed from __Shousu__ I __was __bound to disappear" he shook his head sadly "but I __realize__d__Even if the __mission was fulfilled__ My heart still not at ease" he lifted his head and stared at the Sage "I need you__.."_

_"S__o do __i__.."__ the Sage answered him._

_"I__n my confused state, full of despair and sadness, I found myself in the shrine. And I choose this mirror to dwelt my soul__, tortured with my unfulfilled wish__" he continued his story._

_"Y__ou brought us here then?" the Sage asked__ but __Shinou__ shook his head_

_"No__Yuuri__ had my power, he obtained it after he set me free. Along with __morgif__ and all my possessions" __Shinou__ smiled again at him before he continued "I was merely waiting for you, and I know you'll come for me__.."_

_"Now I see it clearly__ I__t was you all this time who tried to called me" he fell silent for a while and__ threw a question that lingered in__ his mind for so long "what do you want me to do?" he asked finally._

_"__Nothing other than to be with you__ I can't leave this world without you that's why I came back" __Shinou__ stated that clear enough before_

_"S__o you want me to go with you. It's alright. I'm willing to die for you" the Sage __look__ into the eyes and smile__d__. How he missed those eyes. __Shinou__ smiled back at him._

_"__or__ you can bring me back to life.."__Murata stunned for a while_

_The mirror rippled like water. Suddenly a blue gem dropped to__ Murata's feet. He stared at it with confusion and took it._

_"What should I do?" he asked to his love._

_"I don't have much power left, all I can do is possessed __weak __thing__s__, and when the time comes, the thing I possessed could be mine forever" __Shinou__ sighed with a gentle smile. He felt a slight despair of his state._

_"What do you want to possessed? What do you mean?"_

_"I can possessed the thing that reflected me__ Water, mirror, even a body__.."__ he gave a point to his Sage that still confused._

_"__T__here's no such body in this world.." he stopped as a sudden thought stormed into his mind "Wolfram's body..?"__ the Sage's can't believe what he actually heard, __Shinou__ wanted to become Wolfram forever?__ Turned that prince into himself? This is ridiculous._

_"__Almost same figure, same past age, only a slight of difference which make this a little hard__.."_

_"D__ifference?__Hard?__ Don't talk to me in riddles __Shinou__. I don't want to waste another lif__etime for you recklessness__" he tried to sound angry, but he really felt happy inside. There's a light for our hope._

_"W__e are different person, despite a little difference in __figure__ our hearts content are different too. __We have different past, memories and way of thinking. Those will become some obstacles to us. __As long as he can keep himself, he'll__ be__ able to cast me out"__Shinou__ stared at the Sage and waiting for his answer_

_Murata knew what he want, __"you want me to make him weak enough for you? __How?"__ Murata felt a __feeling of __guilt and a __slight hope struggling __in__side__ him at the same time._

_"B__y covering him with my shadow.__He'll be weak enough. __I put __a part of __my soul in this gem, you know what to do, my sage"__ he smiled. His angelic face somehow frightened Murata a bit._

_"I do, but you conclude so fast __Shinou__. What makes you think I want to bring you back to life?" Murata's face covered in darkness as he stared at the floor, hiding his expression from his lost love._

_"__W__hat a quest__ion to your lover__.."__Shinou__ chuckled a little__ as the mirror rippled again, a transparent hand came out from it and reached for the Great-Sage, lifting h__is face and caressing his left cheek. This is so wrong and exciting at the same time._

_"Y__ou know Von Bielefeld is a strong person. He's a __mazoku__ brat with a strong heart" Murata stated his doubt. He observe__d__ Wolfram for quite a time to see how the blond act. Even he's lack at controlling his __temper,__ he always managed to solved his problem well enough. He has pride and determination. There's no room for __Shinou__ to taint his heart._

_"I__t's easy enough back then for __Shousu__ to __possess__ him. H__e might be a strong willed __mazoku__ but at the same time he kept so many doubt__s__ in his heart. __I knew it, __I can feel it"__ Murata nodded his head for this statement_

_"I know what you __mean,__it's about __his family and Shibuya right? __Poor unloved feeling." He sighed with no tone of sympathy at all. "B__ut still they won't let us__, they'll be in our way__"__ a part of Murata wanted the entire castle to stop him for what'll he decide after this_

_"Just do what do you think is right. Fear, sadness and despair will be enough for the prince. I'll guide you just like you guided me before" he strayed back into the mirror and look to the sages eyes. "I trust you and I'll wait for you__"_

_Shinou's__ reflection faded as he smile__d__. Now Murata could see himself inside __the mirror. He gazed at his reflection for a while__. He reflected the Great-sage more than Ken Murata, and he afraid he liked it even more now. He took __the blue gem and left that chamber. _

_'__all__ I need to do now is bring __Shinou__ back to the blood pledge castle. I need to __bring him closer to Wolfram' he__ clo__sed his eyes and pressed__ his guilt real hard. 'I really can't stop now'_

_"I'm sorry Shibuya__.."_

**:::END OF FLASHBACK:::**

**A/N: **Did you like it? waiting for answers..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm very sorry. I'm not good at grammar. Just tell me where my mistake is. Thanks for those reviews. I'm so excited. Anyway, I rechecked the last chapter several times but there's some letters /marks that missing.. Why is that??

**CHAPTER 3**

Wolfram fell real hard when he pulled himself from the Sage, but he didn't get up. Eyes still fixed on the floor. His blond hair covered most of his enchanted face. After Murata left, he didn't make a single move.

Conrad knelt right in front of his little brother. He reached for his half-brother's shoulder as he pushed his thought about the blond would shoved him away like usual. He was so worried,

"Wolfram, are you alright?" he asked as he tried to see his brother's hidden face. He placed his other hand on the blonde's wrist and tried to pull him up. He was shocked when he touched the prince

_'He's __shivering__?'_

"Wolfram? Are you alright? Answer me" he raised his voice a little and looked at his older brother, giving him a hard look. Gwendal replied with a nod and stepped forward. He was going to knelt down beside his half-mazoku brother when Wolfram finally speak

"I'm fine Aniue, Weller Kyo" he stood up as Conrad released his arm "excuse me" he ended his word and walked away. He walked really fast and turned at the end of the corridor. They heard him run. He never lifted his face up even once, which made his brothers worried even more.

Gwendal and Conrad stared at the empty corridor where their brother took his leave. They didn't like what they saw earlier. The Sage seemed to be obsessed toward their brother. This only proved their doubts. Since the day they returned, the Sage spent most time in the shrine. But when he visited this castle, they knew he could never take his eyes off Wolfram. Something's wrong with the Great-Sage.

Gwendal reached for a blue uniform on the floor. A little bit sweated but it was still clean. Wolfram had no chances to make it dirty. He never fell to the ground when he trained with his soldiers.

"He left his uniform" Gwendal picked it up from the floor as Conrad stood up from his kneeling state.

"I'll take it to the maids then" he offered a help to Gwendal.

"No, I will take care of this. You should be in the training ground with Heika" Gwendal reminded him. Conrad promised to have a baseball game with Yuuri before.

_'__Yuuri__'_ Conrad totally forgot about Yuuri.

"Yes, I'm sorry, excuse me then" he nodded to his older brother and walked away. But he stopped when his name called.

"Conrad" his older brother called for him. He turned his body

"Yes?" he asked, waiting for an answer which he already knew. He guessed already what Gwendal wanted to said to him.

"About earlier.."

"I know, I won't tell Heika. And Wolfram.."

"I'll send a guard to ask his audience for dinner, mother will arrive soon from her trip"

"Fine, I'll see you at dinner" with that they walked away in opposite direction, each other went to tend their duties. But as their distance increased further they shared one thing in their mind.

_'__K__eep__ our__ eyes on the Great-Sage'_

………………………………………

Wolfram's mood seemed to influence the entire castle this evening. He didn't watch the Maou played baseball with Conrad like he usually did. They also didn't hear his usual yelling stuff nor did they received any of his glares, instead he only walked pass anything he met in his way. He ignored the guards and the maids as he walked toward the bathroom.

Wolfram received Gwendal's message after he finished taking a bath when he was about to enter his room. He didn't feel like going to Yuuri's room these past few days. He dismissed the guard and walked to his room.

"Wolfram!"

"Greta?"

The brown haired little girl hugged her father. Her father's fiancé whom she believed could be her real father one day. Wolfram smiled, he stopped at the doorway and let her daughter in first. Greta threw herself on his bed and curled her body peacefully like she was going to sleep.

"Greta missed this room so much. Greta really liked it here!" she rolled herself in the white blanket. Wolfram chuckled at his daughter's behavior. Whenever Yuuri left Shin Makoku for earth, Greta slept with Wolfram in the prince's room. She asked him to read her stories and she would tell him hers. Wolfram room was not as big as Yuuri's, but it was decorated almost the same.

In Wolfram's room, there's a large mirror attached to the wall right in front of his bed. Framed with silver and decorated with golden flower. This mirror belonged to his mother once and she placed it here since she had so many mirrors in her room already. Wolfram never paid any attention to his appearance. Why would he?

He was a natural angel anyway..

"Greta, what are you doing here exactly?" Wolfram asked his daughter as he closed the door behind him. "You should dress up for dinner. My mother will be back from her trip tonight" he added as he sat on the bed beside the blanket bundle. Greta's head popped out from the white sheet

"Greta already did, so Greta came here to help you" she giggled as she leapt down from the bed "come on, Greta'll pick a nice outfit for you, Wolfram" she made her way to the wardrobe at the corner of Wolfram's room.

"Since when?" he asked her. He felt happy for his daughter presence. He had enough hard time today and her smile could lightened his mood. He smiled as his mood changed and followed her daughter.

"Come on, Cherri-sama will be here anytime soon" she picked an outfit for Wolfram. It looked like a sea-green uniform. It was darker than Gwendal's usual uniform. Wolfram took it from her and put it on. She smiled happily

"Greta knew it will fit you. The color suits your eyes well, Wolfram" she said as she took Wolfram by his hand and dragged him to the large mirror. "See? It's beautiful right, Wolfram?"

Wolfram smiled for a reply and look at his reflection inside the mirror. This outfit made his eyes brighter than when he wore the blue uniform. It made him look fresh instead of depressed. Greta chose it well.

'_It suits me very well, I never wear this before'_ he smiled at his thought, since when he cared about his appearance? He never knew what his mother placed in the wardrobe for him. But today he wanted to have a proper evening time, forgetting the scene earlier with the Great-Sage.

"Why are you smiling to yourself, Wolfram?" the girl's eyes stared at him with confusion and a slight of excitement, she's happy to see Wolfram's enlightened mood.

"Nothing, I just like it Greta. You really picked it well for me" then he gazed into the mirror once again

_'What'll __Yuuri__ said when he sees me later?_' he shook his head slowly. Since when did he care about what the wimp thought?

"Greta is so happy to see you now. What he said is true then!" she clapped her hands in joy "Greta will see Yuuri. We'll be waiting for you" she walked to the door when Wolfram called her

"Greta? What do you mean by 'its true' earlier?" he asked. Greta already reached the door handle. She stopped and fell silent for a moment, recalling something in her mind

"Umm, he said only Greta could make Wolfram smile today" she really looked happy. She was proud for being useful to her father. Wolfram asked again before she closed the door.

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, it's Gwendal. See you later Wolfram!" she smiled and closed the door behind her.

_'__A__niue__..'_

Wolfram smiled as he turned his body back to the mirror, he started to brush his blond hair.

He'll thank his brother later.

……………………………………..

Conrad, Gwendal, Greta, and Yuuri already sat at the table, waiting for Wolfram.

"Where is Wolfram?" Yuuri asked to whoever heard his question.

"I believe he's still in his room Yuuri, he'll be here anytime soon before mother comes" Conrad told him with a gentle tone, but he felt a slight worried in his mind. He became more protective toward the blond recently. Yuuri nodded as a respond

"Greta was helping him before, Yuuri" the little girl told him

"Helping him?"

"Yes!" the girl seemed excited "Greta helped Wolfram picked an outfit for him. And he really looks so beautiful in that!" Yuuri smiled at her daughter

"That's very good of you Greta. You did very well for helping him, right Conrad?" Yuuri looked at Conrad, who seemed to drowned in his thought

"Ah.. I mean yes" he answer in a shocked tone.

"Conrad, are you alright?" Yuuri asked him as he gave him a confused look. Conrad looked tired for a while.

"I'm fine, my mind was distracted for a while, I'm sorry" he gave Yuuri a reassuring smile and he turned to Greta. They talked to each other for a while. Gwendal didn't make a single move since he came except looking at the windows several times. He waited for their mother arrival.

What was he thinking? Is he worried about Cherry-sama or he was thinking about Wolfram that was still in his room, working on his appearance. _'I wonder what he will wear tonight'_Yuuri slapped her head softly several times _'what am I thinking?_' Since when did he care about what will that brat looked like? _'__B__ut he's beautiful__. Everybody knows that'_ Nothing wrong about curiosity anyway..

Gwendal still at his previous position seemed like he was listening to Conrad and Greta's conversation. Yuuri played with his spoon as he looked at the night stars.

"You didn't study with Anissina?" Conrad asked the brown haired girl. She shook her head

"No, she spent all afternoon talking with the maids" she told him "Today Greta usually played with Gwendal in his office. Gwendal taught Greta how to knit a cow!" Greta was as cheerful as usual. She spread happiness to the entire castle. Child innocent decreased the pressure in adults mind.

"So why are you with Wolfram?"

"Gwendal told Greta to stay with Wolfram and cheer him up. Today Wolfram's mood made the entire castle worried" She told him with a troubled tone. Conrad smiled at her

"You really are a good girl Greta. Don't worry, he'll be fine" Conrad reached for her hand and gave her a gentle and warm grip.

Conrad threw a short glance at his older brother and nodded in thanks. Gwendal closed his eyes, pretending he didn't see anything. Conrad smiled, he was very thankful at his older brother affection toward the blond at this time. But if only Gwendal would come by himself and picking a cloth for Wolfram, that'd be nice. He imagined how Wolfram would react if Gwendal came into his room and offered him to brush his hair.

He chuckled at his thought. Gwendal frowned beside him. Yuuri turned his head at his god-father, gave him a questioned look for chuckling so sudden. He opened his mouth to ask him. The door opened right before he spoke.

"Good evening, I'm sorry for being late" Wolfram stepped in and received nods and replies from the entire members except from Yuuri.

Yuuri's jaw dropped. He didn't move from the state he had been before and he didn't take his eyes off the walking prince. _'__Oh my__ H__e is so beautiful__'_he keep on staring until the blond sat beside him.

"What are you looking at, wimp?" he glared at the confused Maou. Yuuri really looked like an idiot. He shook his head fast before he answered

"No.. Nothing, I.. I was only surprised to see you coming so sudden!" he stated his reason fast enough. He really was a wimp.

"Hmph!" the blond threw his face aside "you wimp! Find another reason" Yuuri only sighed in disbelieved

_'He's beautiful and somewhat intimidating. What a fiancé he is'_ Fiance? Since when did he recognized Wolfram as a fiancé?

"You look well tonight Wolfram" Conrad finally spoke to break the silence

"Thank you" the blond answered with a wavy tone. He still felt ashamed from before when his brother tried to help him get on his feet.

………………………………………

"I'm hungry!" Greta pulled Wolfram's green sleeve, asking for his attention.

"Be patience Greta, we can't start without my mother. We have to wait for her" Wolfram brushed his daughter's hair with his hand and gave her a gentle smile. Conrad gave them a soft look. Gwendal didn't frown this time, he showed no expression. They liked to see the blond this way. He gave a pure affection toward the human girl, even though he shared a deep hatred toward humans. Wolfram was still an emotional prince, he released quite large amount of unstable temper sometimes. But since Yuuri came, he changed slowly. Excluded his jealous rage and impatient manner. He didn't hesitate to show his cares for others anymore.

"But we've waited for an hour already" she looked tired and sleepy as well as the entire people in this room. Suddenly someone barged in.

"Gunter?!"

"ah Heika, I'm so sorry. I don't know how to tell you this" he rushed in panic toward them.

"What is it?" Gwendal finally sounded for the first time. Gunter let out a dramatic sigh

"Cherri-sama, I received a message from her. The letter said that she must delay her arrival tonight until the time she cannot decide" their eyes widened and they screamed in disbelieve.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!!" Gunter jumped

"And why would she do that?!" Wolfram yelled at him, demanding an answer

"She happened to meet someone in her trip and planned to sail with him for a time. She sent Heika and her sons a deep apologize" Gunter waited for another dramatic responds

Gwendal frowned again. Conrad stood from his chair and call for the servants. Yuuri slammed his forehead to the dining table. Wolfram unexpectedly calmed and he took care of his daughter which made the entire room shocked. Actually the blond hardly pressed his will to burn his own mother.

Soon after that, the servants come and made the table. And so the dinner continued in silence.

…………………………………..

Wolfram walked crossing the courtyard and fountain. He made his way back to his room when Yuuri called him

"Wolfram!! Wait!!" Wolfram turned to his fiancé

"Yuuri? What is it?" Yuuri tried to catch his breath. It seemed like he ran after the blond from the hall to the courtyard and it was really a very long distance for an earth commoner.

"Nothing important actually. It's just I didn't get to see you until dinner so I was worried a little" Yuuri didn't understand why his heart raced when he said that. He waited for Wolfram's answer. Wolfram couldn't just tell him about his best friend's behavior. But he really couldn't hold back his happiness when Yuuri showed even a slight affection to him. Wolfram afraid he would smile like an idiot if he couldn't contain his happiness, instead he let out a sigh and shook his head

"I'm just tired that's all" Wolfram started to walk. He slowly made his way to his room with a blurred hope that Yuuri would follow him.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked as he trailed beside his fiancé. Wolfram snorted

"To my room obviously, wimp!" Yuuri groaned but he laughed

"That's unusual for you to sleep in your room"

"What? So you missed me then? You want me to sleep with you?" Wolfram teased him, but he felt weird as he said that. He really wanted Yuuri to ask him so. Yuuri blushed. He didn't know why but he got used to Wolfram's presence in his room. He obtained some bruised every night from the blonde's sleeping habit but aside of that, he felt safe and warm with him.

"Um… well.. Hey Wolfram, why don't you take me to see your room? I want to see it" Wolfram shrugged a little, he wasn't sure of this idea. But why not?

"Sure, follow me then" he led Yuuri to his room. They walked together in the corridors. They shared a light conversation as they walked in the corridors with no light except from the bright moon. They were about to reached the stairs when they stopped. Actually, Wolfram stopped.

"What is it?" Yuuri turned his body as he noticed Wolfram stopped behind him. His eyes widened for what he saw this time. Instead of questioned him, he gasped in awe. Amazing..

Wolfram figure was more than perfect. He stood there and gazed at the moon, bathed himself with the light. He looked like an angel. Yuuri stunned and blushed. Wolfram noticed and felt a slight of discomfort, Yuuri stared at him just like the Sage's did before.

"You really are beautiful, Wolfram" Yuuri stepped closer like he had been drawn in. Wolfram's shocked at his statement, but he didn't resist it. His feeling of discomfort eased away as he made his step closer to Yuuri. There were only both of them in the corridor. The fountain reflected the moonlight to the walls, creating soft rippling reflections around them. Yuuri reached for Wolfram's waist

_'He's a boy!'_ Yuuri's mind shouted in his head. He gazed at the breathtaking creature in front of him

_'I don't care__..'_ finally his heart comforted him as he stared into his fiance's enchanted eyes.

Yuuri leaned closer as Wolfram found his hand and hold it gently. Their faces were an inch far when

"?!"

Sound of water splash echoed in the corridors. The soft ripples turn abstract in a second. Their romantic moment ruined somehow. Something plunged into the fountain near them. They regained their sense and broke apart immediately.

_Sigh_

"We should get going" Wolfram's tone was weird. He tried to hide his face.

"Um.. Yeah it's late" Yuuri hide his crimson face in the wall shadow. They were blushing madly.

"I think you should get back to your own room" Wolfram told Yuuri as his heart raced between a slight of regret and a feeling of discomfort. A part of him regretted his suggestion and the other part wanted to escape as far as possible from here.

"Yeah, you're right. Later then, Wolfram" Yuuri turned his body and run. He felt a little bit disappointed for the canceled plan. He wanted to spend more time with Wolfram and get to know him better. But right now, he had to calm himself.

_The night fell s__ilent for a while_

When both of them gone. A figure stepped out from the wall shadow. He hid himself pretty well behind the trees for quite a time. His glasses reflected the moon in the water as he came closer to the fountain.

_'I __really underestimate them__'_

He threw a stone and created another abstract ripple in the calm water. He smirked

"That was close Shibuya.."

…………………………………………

**A/N:** I run out of ideas when I wrote this chapter (today). So I wrote them in random. Total blank! What a mess. I'm really sorry about this chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy. And about Ken Murata, He's also my favorite character, but I always want to make him this way sometimes.. (sorry)

**CHAPTER 4**

He didn't like it..

He feels what this man feels..

He sees what this man sees..

He hears what this man hears..

_'Darn it!' _Wolfram thought as he tried to regain all his sense. He had no idea how he managed to get here from the first place. He was like a lost soul who trapped inside someone's body. He was forced to follow this body's will. This was his body wasn't it?

He body walked in the dark corridors. _'T__his is not blood-pledge castle'_ this place was so strange. He had never been here before. His body reached for the stairs and started to climb it. He could feel the night chill over his skin as he headed upstairs. He could feel his heart raced for what he saw this time. Dead bodies dragged by some soldiers. They laid the corpses in a line and started to transported them using carriage. They used different kind of armors than the soldiers in blood-pledge castle. But the symbol in their helmet were embedded the same.

_'Where am I?'_ he asked to himself. He wanted to see more of the grieving views but his body walked away from that place and he was forced to follow it. Soon as he wandered in this dark corridor, he came to some conclusions.

_'Am I dreaming?'_

_'No.. This is too real..'_

His hand reached for a door handle and opened it. He saw lots of furniture in this room, covered with white sheets. _'These people are leaving? Where?'_ he started to jump to another conclusion, which he refused to believed at first

_'A__m I dragged into someone's memories? __If it is true t__hen __whose memory is this?_

"Heika" a voiced called him. At least he thought so. It came from behind. Wolfram felt his body responded as it turned toward the sound.

_'H__eika? Who the hell in the world would call me Heika?'_

A soldier with the same armor as he saw before walked at his directions and knelt in from of him

_'Maybe I'm in a Maou's memory. But the Maou lives in blood-pledge castle and this is surely not the castle'_ he felt his mouth answered the soldier

"What is it?" he answered.

_'This is definitely not my voice. Almost the same but a little heavier'_

"Preparations are ready. We can head for the Blood-Pledge Castle any moment now" the soldier looked up at the man standing position and reported to him.

"Wait for my order. You may leave now to your duties" he said as the soldier stood up and bowed to him then turned away. Wolfram felt his body moved and his mouth opened to speak, calling the soldier "wait.." he called and waited until the soldier turned to face him back "Tell the Great-Sage I'm waiting for him here" he ordered the soldier. The soldier took his leave and closed the door.

_'Great-sage??! Murata?!!'_ Wolfram screamed in his mind. His body moved toward a window.

_'So I'm in….'_ his mind stopped as he saw his own reflection in the large window in front of him _'what the hell..'_

Shinou's reflection smiled right before his eyes. He made a perfect figure, just like Wolfram. He could only looked in disbelieve. What was he doing here? He had no idea at all. He was trapped in a memory of thousands years old Maou. He drowned in his thought as he felt his body moved once again. He saw the door behind him opened, revealing another man

"Did you summon me here?" the long haired man asked him. His double black pattern suited him well. His presence was full of wisdom but somewhat intimidating. His voice was soft and cold. But Wolfram didn't know why this body reacted to this voice. He felt a slight of warmth in his heart. He chuckled

"I did not, I was merely requested your audience" The Sage's shook his head as he smiled for the Maou's statement

"I thought you'd changed after the last war with Shousu" he stepped closer and stopped right before the Maou. Stared directly into his blue eyes, was he looking at the Maou or at him?

"Wolfram.."

"??!!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Wolfram.." a soft voice called him. Wolfram groaned at the call. He still felt sleepy. Who dare to wake him up? He didn't answer to the call. Instead he rolled to the other side of the bed. Wolfram felt someone sat on the other side behind his body and leaned to his back. He felt someone patted his shoulder

"Wolfram.."

"Leave me alone.." Wolfram groaned and pulled the blanket to cover his body. His messed blond hair covered his sleepy face. He felt a hand reached for him and brushed his hair aside. A soft whisper sounded in his ear

"You're such a sleepy head Von Bielefeld" Wolfram woke up in shock. He moved by his instinct and leapt down from the bed. He glared angrily at the figure on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Wolfram shouted at the Great-sage. His face flushed in anger. He didn't really expect for an answer. He wished to burn this Sage to ashes for barged into his room and touched him while he was sleeping. He felt his maryoku build up in his body, ready to explode and fried the disgusting male figure in front of him.

"Calm down Wolfram. I didn't do anything to you when you're sleeping" he raised both of his hand in his usual way to calm the blond down. This is the usual Murata expression an act. His smile and his cheerful tone changed back to normal from the last time Wolfram met him. Wolfram calmed a bit but he didn't stop glaring at the Sage.

"You still haven't answered my question" now he really demanded one from him

"Oh well, Shibuya asked me to pick you up for breakfast" Wolfram reacted at this statement. Why Yuuri didn't pick him up himself? And why the Sage just barged in without any hesitation and more to it, this perverted Sage did some unnecessary things to wake him up.

"That gives you no reason to barge in my room like that. You looked like an intruder" The Sage chuckled and sighed

"If only you know my efforts to wake you up. I knocked the door a hundred times and you gave no respond. So I came in" just right, Wolfram forgot to locked the door, his mind filled with his unforgettable humiliating scene with Yuuri back then. He overslept for stay awake for too long that night, thinking about that. Wolfram couldn't find a good reply to the Sage's answer so he gave up

"Fine, tell him I will be down in a moment. I need to change" he stated firmly. It was obvious that he was asking the Sage to leave his room. The Sage's shook his head

"No, he told me to pick you up. I took that as an order" Wolfram knew this Sage was merely tried to piss him off. He glared at him

"I don't need you. Just leave my room at once!" his voice raised a bit. He didn't like the Sage now, but he had to mind his attitude toward this great man of the past. He is Yuuri's best friend and he saved Shin-Makoku by sacrificing his life so many times.

"So, who do you need at the moment? Your fiancé?" the Sage snorted "unfortunately he's not here. Sorry for your disappointment" he added. Wolfram's face turned crimson in his statement. He didn't know why, but if he stayed longer then he might killed the Sage. If the Sage didn't want to leave, then he will. Wolfram grabbed his uniform which had folded neatly on his bed table, the maid placed it there. He left and slammed the door behind him, leaving the Great-sage in his bedroom.

The Sage smiled to himself

"This is easier than I thought" he murmured to himself as he reached out for something in his pocket. He took out a blue gem. His eyes searched for something in the prince's room. He found what he had been looking for. He made his way to the large mirror. He touched the gem to the reflecting surface. The mirror projected his reflection for a while before suddenly turned to ripples and swallowed the gem. The Sage's smiled at the reflection inside the mirror

"How do you like it now?" he asked to the figure inside the mirror

"Better, things will be easier from now on" Shinou stated surely as he smiled to his Sage "Nothing easier than weakened a mazoku's mind whose body had been weakened before by a houseki" he held out the gem inside the mirror

"Don't show yourself unnecessarily, Shinou.." the Sage warned him

"I'm not that reckless my Sage" he chuckled a little. The Sage sighed and shook his head

"The blue houseki work well even without you exposing yourself" the Sage lowered his voice "And you must control the power well or you'll end up killing him" the Sage warned him again, this time he said it with a serious look in his face

_'I don't want to lose the__ chance to be with__ you' _he thought without any considerations toward the true owner of the body _'Houseki was effective against Mazokus, but a large amount of power could end up killing them'_

"I know. Now I feel lucky that mazoku souls was unaffected by any houseki" he held out the gem once again. "Don't worry, this was mine, I used it against some rebelling mazokus before I die. I know how to use it" he assured his Sage.

"You know? I think even your presence will be painful enough for him" Shinou's laughed at this statement

"Maybe.. But make sure no one else will be there to ease it.." his figure faded as he said that.

_'As selfish as always Shinou..'_ he smiled and left the room. He made his way to the hall. _'They were attracted to each other now'_

"This is not going to be easy.."

………………………………………..

Yuuri felt an unusual atmosphere in the dining room. Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram were too quiet. They always like that, but sometimes they would tell each other about duties or something. And more important, they stopped talking to each other when Murata joined them. _'Murata couldn't have done something wrong to them right?'_Yuuri felt a slight of guilt for his best friend. It was not nice to be ignored like that. But Murata seemed to enjoy his breakfast. He didn't mind at all.

"Umm.. Conrad? How about our riding lesson today?" he asked his god-father. Actually, he hoped that he could break the silence. He didn't like it. Conrad promised Yuuri to teach him a horse gallop but he couldn't leave this castle like this. Not if the Sage's was wandering in the castle. He was worried over his little brother. It was not like Wolfram couldn't protect himself, but he knew the Sage's ability quite well.

_'He's smart and dangerous'_ Conrad wasn't really know his intentions but whatever they are, his intuition said it was nothing good. Gwendal was occupied for this day and Wolfram had no training session.

"Yuuri, I think you should ask Wolfram instead. He's better than me in horses" Wolfram blushed a little at the compliment. He still concentrated on his breakfast.

"Oh.. I'm okay with that, but aren't you busy today Wolfram? Are you okay with that? And where are you going Conrad?" Yuuri threw several questions in a single breath. He didn't know why he got so nervous over a chance together with his fiancé.

"I don't have training session for today, and Greta was studying with Anissina" Wolfram lifted his face and looked at Yuuri "If you want me then I can teach you" he said finally. Yuuri didn't know why his heart raced inside, he felt uncomfortable and excited at the same time. He was afraid he couldn't control himself so he decided it might be a help if he asked Murata joined him.

"Okay.." he smiled to him "but since you were here Murata, care to join us?" he turned his face to his best friend. This offer made all of them shocked. Especially Wolfram, his eyes widened and he glared at Yuuri. Unfortunately Yuuri didn't notice this. Murata looked in disbelieved but he smiled back.

"Why of course Shibuya, but don't you feel like I'm interrupting your date?" he asked with a teasing tone. Yuuri blushed and shook his head

"Stop teasing me Murata, you know this isn't a date. That's why I asked you to join us" Yuuri defended himself which made both he and Wolfram shared an unnoticed disappointment in their heart. But as for Wolfram, he worried about the Great-sage's presence even more. Murata smiled at him once again and nodded. Gwendal and Conrad shared a worried look. Conrad ran out of ideas about this Sage, he clenched his fist. Gwendal saw his brother and opened his mouth

"Heika, since they were two of you I think it's better if you take Conrad also" he stated. He gave Yuuri a serious look. It was clear he didn't want Yuuri's objection. Conrad smiled finally at them

"Yes Yuuri, Wolfram can't keep his eyes on both of you at the same time. Especially for galloping session" he looked at Wolfram. Usually the blonde will explode in rage if someone dared to underestimate his ability. But this time he fell silent and they noticed he make a slight nod of agreement. Conrad and Gwendal relieved at his calm behavior but their worry increased at the same time. That's very unusual for their fiery brother.

"I think that's better" Yuuri said finally, breaking the silence once more. Conrad smiled at him in relieved

"I have something to attend to before. I'll be waiting at the stables after lunch" Yuuri nodded at his excuse and smiled back at him

"See you later then.." He replied Yuuri and excused himself. Gwendal did the same thing and followed him. Wolfram told Yuuri he had to tell Greta first. Yuuri insisted he want to come with him to see his daughter. Murata was left alone in the dining room. He said that he would wait for their return. Wolfram gave him a look that stated he would never return to him unless the castle was on fire. Yuuri smiled at his best friend and walked out with his fiancé.

The truth was Yuuri had no interest at all in horses. He couldn't recall what make him planning this thing before.

_'This will be a very long day..'_ he thought and sighed. He looked at Wolfram for a moment._ '__M__aybe not too long'_ he smiled. They shared another light conversation as they walked. Yuuri's mood altered in seconds.

…………………………………

Yuuri was riding with Wolfram and Murata was riding with Conrad. Their horses stormed like winds in the green field. Beside the Fire and healing stuffs, Wolfram's talent was laid in nature, he blend with everything around him easily. Do not count his extraordinary temper of course.

At first Conrad confused how he would offer The Sage's to ride with him. He obviously would never let this perverted Sage rode with his brother. Fortunately, Wolfram asked Yuuri to ride with him, this time Yuuri agreed without any hesitation or threatening words from Wolfram. Usually, Yuuri would refuse his offer and Wolfram ended up accusing him as a cheater. Conrad relieved at their progressions, it seemed like the Maou and his Brother found each other without him to pair them first now.

Conrad and Murata rode behind them slowly. They could see the young males talking to each other. They looked so peaceful. He couldn't recall when was the last time Wolfram ever talked and smiled to another person like that. Sometimes they could see Wolfram glared at Yuuri and shared a mouth fight but things ended up with their laughs. Conrad weight was lifted a little from him as he saw them. He looked at the Sage behind him. Conrad couldn't see the expression behind his glasses. But he was certain that the Sage had been looking at the couple with uneasy expression, he could feel some disturbing aura from his back. Jealousy?

"Great-sage, I think we better stopped here and let them ride on. This territory isn't far away from the shrine. So it isn't dangerous" he said as he pulled the reins, stopping the horse. He looked at the young couple for the last time before he jumped from his horse and faced the Great-sage. The Sage looked at him and smile

"Do you afraid I might harm them?" Conrad didn't answer his question. The Sage needed no answer to this question for he knew this was true. He chuckled "Weller kyo, I'm not a low life person. I won't interrupt such a perfect moment. So you didn't have to worry" he continued his sentences. He hid the smirk on his face. Conrad noticed this and let out a cold glare. He really hated the Sage now. The Sage stood and faced the beautiful sunset, Conrad could only stare at his back

"Permission to speak freely Great-sage?" he asked. The Sage didn't turn his body

"Of course, you don't have to ask actually" Conrad waited for this long enough, but still he had to choose his words

"I don't know what your intentions are but whatever are they, there's no way you can interfere with their relationship" he took a deep breath and continue "So I suggest you just wait and see.." he ended his short statement, waiting for the Great-sage to respond. The Sage still stood in his previous position

"And what if I don't?" he asked the brown haired soldier who seemed shocked for what he just heard. He really had no idea what was in the Sage's mind. He hardened his look

"just don't forget that I am still here" he stated coldly, warned the Great-sage that whatever happened he had to faced him before he took a step closer to them.

"I won't forget" he stated and smiled at the setting sun view once again before turned his body back "Weller Kyo, don't you think it almost time for the moon to rise?" he smiled. But for Conrad it looked like he smirked. The moon was him, the sun was Yuuri. Somehow Conrad didn't like his statement.

"What do you mean?" he asked the Sage and looked directly into his black eyes.

"Like your suggestion before Weller Kyo.." he smiled

"Just wait and see.." with that he excused himself for the shrine, leaving Conrad alone. He was expressionless but the Sage could feel his anger. He smiled to himself

_'The sun and the moon can't live without each other'_ he thought as he walked. He could already see the shrine ahead of him. He stopped at the entrance and lifted his face. He gazed the night sky. The moon and the stars were covered with thick clouds.

_'As i said.. This world does not need two suns..'_

**A/N:** Did you like it? Please leave some reviews, I desperately needed those. :)

And I just want to say that I'm getting busier this day. So I'm sorry if there's any late update in the future. Should I make this a long fict or a short fict better?

Thank you for reading..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I already wrote down the draft for next chapters. It's all about time.

**CHAPTER 5**:

Shinou held out a blue gem inside the mirror. His figure was dark and terrifying. The sleeping prince winced in his sleep. He looked like having a very bad nightmare. Shinou chanted sort of unknown incantation as his body glow lighter as each word slipped out of his mouth. It seemed like he was transferring something using the glowing form to the struggling prince. The blond had been sweating all over but he didn't wake up. A glowing mist covering him as Shinou chanted more inside the mirror. He had been transferring his soul for quite a time. He was satisfied for seeing the blond struggling in pain as he kept giving him nightmares. He released more houseki power from time to time. That was the only way to made him weak enough to be possessed.

Shinou drowned in his thought deep enough. He didn't notice the blond prince slowly opened his eyes. Wolfram felt his body ached all over and he felt like throwing up. He forced himself to get up.

_'???!!!'_ Shinou shocked as he saw the blond wake up and he vanished quickly before the blond noticed his presence.

_'Damn it!'_

It's too late..

Wolfram saw a slight of his figure second before he faded. He was shocked when he noticed the figure in the mirror. But he only shook his head. He stared at the mirror once again to found his own reflection. He convinced himself that all were because he was too tired. Somehow he didn't care. He leapt down from his bed. There was still a long time before dawn aroused. But he couldn't sleep. Instead he walked to the window and opened it wide. He could feel the night chill over his pale skin. He gazed at the night stars as he tried to recall his nightmares but he couldn't. He stood up there until morning. Restless..

………………………………

"SHUT HIM UP!" the prince's voice echoed in the dining hall

"I can't, I don't know why. He usually acted like this only in front of ladies!" Yuuri said as he tried to wrap his sword with a napkin "This is too strange!" he grabbed Wolfram's napkins and wrapped them around it also.

The atmosphere today was different in Murata's absence. The dining hall was a bit more cheerful. But Yuuri's sword was a little bit too aggressive and spoiled that peaceful morning. It let out some groans and howls that echoed in the dining room. It usually acted like that in front of young ladies and sometimes it would react in front of Wolfram. The blond was undoubtedly beautiful even to a sword. But that sword never go this wild until now.

"If you like I'll ask the guard to take it back to the treasure chamber, Heika.." Conrad offered him. He let out a very charming smile. But somehow the entire breakfast members knew he kept his annoyance for the silly sword. Gwendal was expressionless, pretending he listened to nothing.

"Morgif!!!" even the layered napkins couldn't redeem its howling voice. "But Conrad, you told me that I had to practice using Morgif's maryoku right?" Yuuri's last battle was helped by Morgif's true power. Back then it possessed a very magnificent form Yuuri had never seen before in his entire life. _'__B__ack then Morgif was better than any RPG sword I've ever seen'_ he sighed and took another napkin from the table which was Greta's and start warpping it around Morgif _'but now, it returned to the usual_ _weird_ _form'_ Yuuri's disappointment overwhelmed him in instant, Morgif struggled in his hand and fell to the floor. The wrapped napkins unfolded as it fell, letting Morgif create a very awful howl echoed in the dining hall

"SHUT UP MORGIF!!!!" the blond yelled as he stood up from his chair "sword of a wimp!" he added. All of them stared at the blond now, and definitely not because of his yells. Morgif calmed in instant.

Morgif abide his words and ignore Yuuri's…

Wolfram fell to his seat again. Rubbing his forehead as he winced in pain, he had a sudden throbbing headache. Yuuri picked Morgif from the floor and placed it on his side. He noticed Wolfram

"Umm.. Wolfram, are you alright?" Wolfram didn't answer. His eyes still closed as he rubbed his forehead. His pain lessened a little _'damn that noisy sword'_

"Wolfram…?" he called the blond once again. Wolfram looked at him. His expression calmed a little as he faced Yuuri

"What?!" Wolfram glared at him

"Nothing.. I just want to know if you're okay, that's all.." Yuuri made a nervous tone as he stated his answer. The blond had been acting very moody lately.

"Now Wolfram, control yourself. Heika was worried about you. You don't look well today" Conrad tried to calm him. He had enough noise from the sword before and didn't want to suffer more from his fiery brother. Besides, he had a slight concerned toward his little brother. He looked really pale today.

"Me?! How dare you! I'm always okay!" he yelled as he stated himself more than clear enough to them. Gwendal gave him a stern look, but the blond didn't notice. He stood up from his chair again when he felt someone grabbed his wrist

"Wolfram? Why do you angry to all of us?" the brown haired girl looked at him with a sad look, she nearly cried "Are you mad at Greta?" she asked him, almost released a sob. Wolfram looked at the little girl and sighed. By any reason he couldn't hurt her innocent feelings

"I'm sorry Greta" he bowed in front of her and brushed her hair gently. He forced a smile to her. She sobbed a little, increasing Wolfram's guilt even more. "Would you like me to read you stories?" he smiled to the little girl. Greta gave him a bright smile, even with tears here and there. She nodded happily. "Then I'll meet you in the library after I finished my training session". Greta stood from her chair and hugged him

"Thank you Wolfram. Greta'll wait for you then!" she released herself from Wolfram and turned to her father. She hugged him tight "I wish you could join us, Yuuri!" she stared at her father with a hopeful look. Yuuri glanced at Gwendal, afraid that the man might kill him for escaping his duties. "I'll see if I could finish my work as soon as possible Greta" He said and stroke her hair gently. The girl kissed his cheek and excused herself from the dining hall. Yuuri watched her until the door behind her closed.

"Don't make such a promise if you know you can't do it, Wimp!" Yuuri heard the blonde's statement and looked at him

"I told her 'as soon as possible'. So it means I'm not sure either." he added pressure to his words. Wolfram murmured some 'wimp' and 'hmph' as Yuuri talked. Yuuri sighed at his fiancé's behavior _'Really.. I can't understand him' _he shook his head and sighed _'I don't know the way bishounen thinks! But I'm sure no one ever act this offensive toward others'_

Gwendal and Conrad watched the entire scene in silence. They finished their meal already and waited for the young ones. Conrad tried to lift a topic for Gwendal but he noticed his brother's mind attracted to something else. He looked at Gwendal's expression and found out he had been observing Morgif since the scene earlier. Conrad didn't know why, but he felt like

_'Why Morgif keep staring at Wolfram?'_

It's not like he could predicted the sword's expression or something. But he never saw Morgif as serious as this time. Memories from the past showed that the sword was noisier than the battle itself. It groans and howls like an idiot as Yuuri fight.

"I have to go now. Watch Heika and Wolfram" Conrad shocked a little when he heard his older brother speak. He nodded as a 'yes' and Gwendal left the hall after taking his leave. Conrad turned from his older to his younger brother. The pale enchanted prince was very moody lately.

"Heika, I have to go now" Conrad excused himself

"Where? I though you don't have any mission" Yuuri asked him, ignoring the 'heika' stuffs. Conrad smiled at him

"I don't, but I need to check my troops and gather newest information in Shin Makoku" Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but Conrad spoke first "I will wait at the training ground after you finished your duties" Conrad didn't know why, he usually heard the blonde's rage if Yuuri asked him on sword lessons, accusing him as a cheater and irresponsible fiancé. But he could only see the blond behaved like a proper prince and continued on his delayed breakfast. He didn't seem to listen anyway.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Yuuri smiled as Conrad left the room. He excused himself to Wolfram but the blond ignored him. He never felt offended but somehow it made him sad.

A moment later Wolfram also left the room. He made his way out and closed the door. Yuuri sighed and picked Morgif from his side. But Morgif reacted strangely as it wanted to bite him

"Hey! It's me..!!" Yuuri pulled his hand before his sword bit him. Morgif let out a small groan before it calmed.

_'Did he just mistake me from someone else?'_ he held his sword and unsheathed it. He stared at Morgif and examined it. He sheathed it back after a while

_'must be the change in its maryoku or something from the battle before' _

………………………………………

"Come in" he said as he heard a knock. He saw Conrad stepped in and walked closer to his desk. He stopped there and nodded a little. Formalities sometimes made Gwendal sick. "What is it?" he asked his younger half-mazoku brother. Conrad stepped to the window, passing him. He observed the training soldiers, Wolfram's troop. Gwendal turned from his chair and faced him "is it about him?"

"Yes it is, but something bothers me" he answered, still looked outside. Gwendal gave a sign to go on with his story. "I spoke to the Great-sage days ago, he was planning something" Conrad explained his worry briefly

"He always planned something" Gwendal stated firmly. Conrad shook his head

"You know what I mean, he's hiding something. And you know he became a real disturbance in this castle lately especially for Wolfram" Gwendal stared at his brother for his statement, thinking of a possible reply

"You have no evidence" Gwendal told him. And that was simply right. The Sage had done nothing wrong to them. Gwendal also shared the same feeling as his younger brother but he wouldn't risk any wrong calculation. Conrad knew this very well, that's why this was not the main reason he was here.

"Allow me to investigate" finally he told him his intention. "Sign me in Shin Makoku patrol around the shrine and I'll do the rest" Gwendal frowned a little. He couldn't let his brother spying on the Sage. Even he was not the Maou but his existence considered the same so far. Messed with him was meant as treason. That statement was clear enough for everyone.

"I can't" Gwendal stated his disagreement. There was no way for Conrad to object. He sighed and looked at his older brother

"Are you sure?" he asked. Gwendal gave him a stern look

"you knew it better for questioning me Conrad" he made his voice clear enough as Conrad's brother and superior "you may go now" he ended the conversation. Part of him wanted to reveal this Sage's mysterious plan, but he knew very well the Sage was a very dangerous person. He could easily outsmart them if he wanted to. what did they expect?

_'He planned a scenario for thousands years of life'_

Conrad already reached the door handle when Gwendal called him back. He was about to hear a relieving order from his brother. Gwendal stood up from his chair. "I'm talking to you not as your superior or a battle tactician" He definitely would never say that he talked to Conrad as a brother. He'd probably die before he did. He just wanted to state that whatever he might say, it was clearly unofficial and off record

"Do whatever necessary to keep the Sage away from him"

……………………………………………..

"I don't think it would work" Yuuri sighed as he tried his best to transformed Morgif or at least released amount of maryoku attack. He already signed most of the paper works and started to practice with Conrad. The lunch was over with only Yuuri and Conrad there. The others were too busy.

"Just try again Yuuri" Conrad told him as Yuuri desperately tried to swing Morgif harder and concentrated on his own maryoku. But the sword could only make several groans. It had only been 10 minutes and Yuuri felt worn out already. Conrad stepped closer to him "You have to concentrate hard Yuuri. Release a small amount of maryoku only for the first time". Yuri shrugged at Conrad's explanation

"It's easy to talk Conrad. Controlling maryoku was never that easy. You just don't know" Yuuri stated with an annoyance in his tone. Conrad smiled to him

"That's why I told you to ask a mazoku to train you, Yuuri" Yuuri gasped as he realized. He forgot Conrad was a half-mazoku, he don't have maryoku like his brothers did. Yuuri looked down and lowered his voice in guilt

"I.. I'm sorry Conrad. I didn't mean to" He apologized. Conrad reached for his shoulder and encouraged him

"It's alright. Just try your best" He smiled when he saw Yuuri's innocent face. His apologizing look was priceless to Conrad. "Let's take a break for a while" he suggested. Yuuri nodded and sat on the stair tiles with him.

"Umm.. Conrad?" he started

"Yes, Yuuri?" Yuuri shrugged a little as he tried to said something in his mind

"I see.. Lately.. About Murata.." his tone showed his nervousness clearly "did he done anything wrong to you?" he finally asked. Conrad fell silent for a while. He absolutely wouldn't share his doubts to the young Maou. He shook his head

"No, Yuuri. He's fine" Conrad forced a very reassuring smile. Yuuri felt a sudden relieve in his heart. Conrad noticed his changes and felt a bit guilty. Conrad tried to change the subject "about your further sword lesson. Since I can't teach you, who'll you ask to train you?"

"I'm thinking about Murata. What do you think?" Conrad shocked at this. He tried to think for another reason

"That's your decision Yuuri. But I suggest you asked Wolfram" he stated. No lies in that. "Wolfram is a competent element user. In fact he's the best wielder in Shin Makoku" Conrad was really proud of him

"Is he??! I thought Gwendal was stronger! And there's still Cherri-sama and Gunter!" Yuuri seemed interested in this wielder ranking things. He had no idea Wolfram was very strong. Conrad shook his head

"If this is about the strongest element user, that would be you, Yuuri" Conrad smiled at him. "Maou's strength was unchallengeable" he stopped to look at Yuuri's confused expression. "He is the best wielder. He was able to control his maryoku perfectly. He might not be the strongest, but his ability to modify or controlling his fire also made him unchallengeable by any other wielders in Shin Makoku" That's a real fact. If only the blond could use some tactics better than his unstable emotion, he might even surpass Yuuri one day. Wolfram's ability to blend with the nature gave him real advantages in possessing power.

"I see now.. I really had no idea that Wolfram was really talented!" Yuuri thought the blonde's actions all this time was a mere overconfident talk. He never thought he had an almost perfect fiancé.

"So will you ask him to?" Conrad asked him. Yuuri nod in agreement

"I think I will ask him after this" Conrad smiled at him. He was more than relieved

"Very well then" with that he walked with Yuuri to the library. Wolfram certainly was there now.

As they arrived there, they stopped at the half opened door and overheard the blond and Greta's conversation.

"And so Shin Makoku lived in peace again. Thanks to Lady Anissina and her amazing inventions. The end.." Wolfram closed the book and looked at Greta who was sitting in his lap. "How's that to you?" Usually Greta would jump in joy every time the story end with Anissina's ultimate victory. But this time Greta only made a smile and it was a sad smile. "Greta? What is it? You didn't like it?" Greta shook her head softly

"Greta was so sorry for making you read the stories Wolfram" She said with a very sad tone. Wolfram shook his head and smiled.

"No Greta, I like to read stories with you" he assured her. She leaned to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her gently "Do you want me to read you another story?" he asked. But Greta shook her head again

"I'm waiting for Yuuri" She said. Wolfram used his hands to changed her position and faced her. He stared at her innocent eyes

"He might be a wimp" Wolfram said. Yuuri clenched his fist as he heard this _'I'm not a wimp!' _he said in his mind, still peeking at them.

"But he'll come Greta" Wolfram said with a certain voice. Yuuri amazed at how his fiancé believed in him. He also amazed at Wolfram's double personality. Even he kept on calling Yuuri a 'wimp' but he really trusted his life in the Maou. Yuuri realized he was blushing. He hid his face from Conrad. Conrad pretended not to see that. He looked at Greta and Wolfram instead. He saw Wolfram gently stroke Greta's hair. The Girl shrugged a little

"Umm.. Wolfram?" She started with confusion in her tone. She stared directly at Wolfram eyes. Wolfram felt uneasy at how this girl examined him

"Something wrong Greta?" he asked her and blinked several times. Greta shook her head

"Nothing, it's just Greta thought that Wolfram's eyes color had changed" she stared again in confusion. Wolfram chuckled

"It's the afternoon light. It's getting darker here" he told her. Greta nodded, unsure what should she say. They heard the door opened slowly

"I'm sorry I'm late Greta, Wolfram" Yuuri said. He stared at his fiancé, noticing the blonde's smile before he quickly changed his angelic expression and snorted. Yuuri sighed but he was smiling back. Greta leapt down from his lap and ran toward her father.

"I'm glad you coming Yuuri" she hugged her father as Yuuri knelt down and hugged her back. Conrad smiled at these young kids, Wolfram was also counted as a kid to him.

"I made a promise right? Don't you believe in me Greta?" He asked his daughter teasingly, raising his brow. Greta pulled herself from the warm hug and smiled

"Maybe Greta will if only Wolfram didn't assure Greta before" Yuuri stunned. He overheard them before but somehow it still affected him so much. Wolfram pretended to stack the books, he blushed. Conrad chuckled. The brunette haired man watched as his god-son, his younger brother and his future niece enjoyed each others company. The scene was adorable

_Their happiness was his happiness.._

_Their smile was the only reason he smile.._

Conrad hardened his look as he observed them. He clenched his fist.

He swore to himself he would do anything to stop whatever the Sage had planned.

**A/N:** How was it?? Hope you like it!

Thank you for reading… :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm not good at descriptions so this was the only thing that I could come up with. I hope you liked it.. Here's the chapter..

**CHAPTER 6:**

Yuuri was thinking about dying right now. Those stacks of papers made him sick, he need fresh air. Sometimes he threw a short glance at the window behind him as he signed those papers. But Gwendal gave him his deadly looks every time he felt the young Maou distracted from his duties. In the middle of the boring session, Yuuri's mind wandered as he thought about his sword practice this afternoon with his fiancé.

**::: FLASH**** BACK:::**

_Yuuri__, Conrad, Wolfram, and Greta spent most time in the library t__hat evening__. Conrad left earlier __to take Greta for dinner__, leaving __Yuuri__ and Wolfram together__. They promised they'll be there soon. Conrad closed the door with a smile_

_"Do you think __Anissina's__ stories were good?" __Yuuri__ asked his fiancé who w__as stacking the books in the table_

_"Good for kids, it gave them optimism and imaginations" He answered as he started to sort the books by their names. He looked at __Yuuri__ and rolled his eyes "but for me, I think I'll turn into an idiot every time I turn those pages" __Yuuri__ laughed out loud__. Wolfram snorted "and I was about to think I'm going to be a reckless wimp like you!" __Yuuri__ protested and raised his arm but he accidentally hit the stacks that Wolfram's made and the books fell down. __Wolfram wasn't angry, he jus__t stared at __Yuuri__ "that's an absolute__ evidence you wimp!" as he tried to avoid __Yuuri's__ protesting a__ttacks but__ Wolfram__ accidentally__ stumbled on the books and fell down on his back. They both laughed_

_"I__t__ feel__s __like __she'll cut my life span if she created another invention" __Yuuri__ hold his stomach when he recalled those silly memories__, picking another books from the __floor __"She's the only one who could make __Gwendal__ run like crazy" Wolfram chuckled at this one. He was too tired to laugh even he wanted to._

_"You just don't know. Years before you came to Shin __Makoku__" he held his chuckled "__Anissina__ and __Gwendal__, they created more __disastrous acts__ in the castle than the war itself"__ he let out a charming laugh__. He was so happy to share something with his beloved fiancé. __Beloved???_

_"You have to tell me the stories!" __Yuur__i__ demanded as he pulled a __chair and sat right in front of Wolfram. He begged him to tell him stories about them. But actually, __Yuuri__ himself was so confused about his own feeling. Did he really interest in the stories or he simply enjoying Wolfram's company. This cheerful and spirited Wolfram he had never seen. Whichever was it, he was happy and never intended to let it go. Wolfram __moved the books aside and sat on the table, crossing his leg._

_"That's such a long story, and I myself could only remember the explosions and __Gwendal's__ traumatic expressions" __Yuuri__ laughed as he tried to imagine those priceless expressions. Wolfram looked at __Yuuri__, noticing his fiancé's adorable look. He shook his __head to wipe__ his thought, but he smiled. Maybe he really liked this wimp after all._

_"Do you remember when we're about to leave for __the __shrine to seal those forbidden boxes last time?" Wolfram nodded__, unsure what to do because he only remembered about the little details though__ "I really thought she was crazy when she asked to be taken also. She wants to create some experiments with those boxes!"__ Wolfram didn't laugh this time. He shook his head_

_"I didn't remember __Yuuri__, I barely recall anything when I was possessed back then" he smiled sadly. __Yuuri__ gasped and suddenly realized how sensitive Wolfram at the memories. He felt so weak and reckless at that time. __Being so easily possessed and turned again his own comrades already hit him hard enough. __They didn't continue the conversation. Silence filled the air for quite a time until Wolfram broke it_

_"So what are you doing here actually? Greta __and Conrad __already left" Wolfram asked him "Oh..__ Maybe you __intend to spend the night__ with your fiancé__ this time?" he asked teasingly. But part of him hoped that it was true. And__ 'yes'__ it was a hell of a truth even __Yuuri__ denied it. __Yuuri__ blushed_

_"I..__ I just.. I just want to ask for your help" he said. He almost forgot to ask Wolfram. He really was a wimp. Wolfram stared at him and leapt down from the table._

_"What is it?"_

_"I want you to teach me how to use __Morgif__" he said finally.__Wolf__ram stared at him in disbelieve_

_"__You really are a wimp. You are the __Maou__. I can't use that sword anyway" He stated. __He was a bit disappointed he couldn't teach __Yuuri__, if only he asked for a sword lesson he could afford it. But __Yuuri__ would probably ask for his brother instead of him_

_"No, I just want you to teach me how to control my __maryoku__. So I could release and control __Morgif's__ true power" Wolfram sighed at his fiance's pointless determination_

_"You could ask Gunter. He's a great __mazoku__ swordsman just like Weller. Didn'__t he suggest you that?" Wolfram asked. He was sure his brother would suggest __Yuuri__ to ask for Gunter, __Gwendal__ or probably the Sage's help. __Yuuri__ shook his head again_

_"Conrad told me to ask you. He said you're the best wielder in Shin __Makoku__" __Yuuri__ told him. Wolfram blushed at this compliment. Not sure what to say. He shrugged__ and tried to hid his blushing face_

_"I__ That was.. I think he overestimated me" Wolfram said. __Yuuri__ sighed_

_"Yeah, I didn't believe it also at first" he smiled. Wolfram peaceful mood slipped away when he heard this. He threw a deathly glare at him_

_"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??!!" he yelled at __Yuuri__. "You look down on your own fiancé??" he raised his voice. __Yuuri__ raised both his hand__'__Aw__w__ I forgot how sensitive this brat was'__ he thought_

_"Wolfram__ I didn't mean to__.."_

_"__hmph__!"_

_"Please…." He begged him. Put enormous innocent look into his pleading which made Wolfram gave up. Unusual really, but that was close._

_"Fine!"__ Meet me on __t__raining ground after your duties with __Gwendal__." He stated. __Yuuri__ made a wide smile. He looked like an idiot, Wolfram chuckled at his expression._

_And so __the evening __ended with laughs._

_Yuuri__ forgot to tell them that Murata was coming tomorrow._

**:::END OF FLASH BACK:::**

"That's the last one. You may leave now" Gwendal told him. He was a little bit surprised that the Maou managed to finish signing all paper without his help. His mood was good today. Even though the paper today was not as many as usual but still that was awesome.

"Thank you Gwendal!" he said with a wide smile and left the room. Gwendal sat behind the desk and start sorting the paper. Moments after the Maou left, Gunter came

"Where's Heika?" he asked. His eyes searched every corner. Gwendal sighed

"He's not here. He's with Wolfram, he asked him for Morgif's lesson" Gwendal told him. Gunter let out a dramatic gasp

"Oh Heika.. Why did you ask that brat and not me? Did I worth nothing in your eyes?" he shook his head along with his beautiful long hair and sighed loudly. Gwendal frowned at him for his hyper behavior and his thought about Wolfram. Gwendal also knew what his youngest brother capable of.

"He's on the training ground. Go speak to him yourself. I need to see Conrad" he walked to the door way without looking at Gunter depressed poses. Gunter gained his sense back in instant and ran after him

"Wait! I'm coming to!"

………………………………………………………..

Conrad stood and observed Yuuri and Wolfram as they started. Murata sat at the stairway beside him, which made Conrad felt uncomfortable. Sometimes he cheered Yuuri from there and gave him sort of instructions. Wolfram tried to ignore his presence but somehow he could feel the cold stared on his body. Gwendal and Gunter had just arrived and joined the watch. That stoic tactician watched them in silence. He was an absolute contradiction to the dramatic advisor which kept on forming different poses as he sang out praises to the Maou beside him. Morgif was unbelievably quiet today.

"Concentrate Yuuri!" He yelled at his fiancé as Yuuri tried to release his power. To create a form of maryoku was difficult for him all this time. How'd he expect to maintain a precise amount and flowed it to his sword? Wolfram gave him examples as his own sword burning over and over. "You just need to cover your sword with your own maryoku first" he said. Yuuri usually gave up and protested but this time he was so determined.

_'I'll show him that I'm not a wimp!!'_ he was so determined.

"Right!" he answered. Wolfram smiled at his strong expression. He looked at the supporters around. Conrad smiled at him and he unbelievably smiled back even just for a millisecond. He ignored Gunter's dramatic sentences and compliments for his fiancé. Gwendal 's stoic expression was unquestionable. And Murata, he kept on staring at him. Wolfram gripped his sword handle hard enough. He would break the sword if it wasn't formed by steels. He placed his intention back on Yuuri

"Now Yuuri, close your eyes" he instructed him.

"Concentrate…." Yuuri followed and closed his eyes. He could already felt his maryoku building up inside him.

"Take a deep breath slowly" Wolfram observed as Yuuri filled his lung with the air

"Now imagined the sword was a part of your own body" Yuuri tried his best to imagined so. He was no longer felt Morgif in his hand. It became one with him. His maryoku slowly flowed to the sword, which started to glow. The others held their breath when they see the Maou succeeded into this step

"Slowly…" Wolfram's soft and encouraging voice somehow comforted him.

"Now raised your sword up high and swing it vertically when you're ready" Wolfram carefully instructed him. He was about to succeed training his fiancé. Yuuri made a firm grip on the sword handle and raised it carefully with both his hand. He took a deep breath before he was ready to release the power he could feel Morgif's power blend with his

_'This is it!'_ Yuuri thought. He was so ready. He was about to a swing when he heard his friend's voice

"GANBATTE NE SHIBUYA!!" Murata cheered for him when he swung the sword. He couldn't concentrate. His grip loosened as the sword slipped from his hand. To Wolfram..

"Wolfram! Watch out!" Conrad screamed at his younger brother when he saw the fast sword circling in the air. Wolfram didn't move a single step from there. He raised his hand. In an instant the entire people in the training ground, which only Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter were shocked. They gasped and their eyes widened. Except for Murata, he was expressionless as usual. They simply couldn't accept the scene before their eyes..

Wolfram caught the sword with his hand?!

Wolfram caught Morgif with his hand?!

There's no way people other than the Maou could use the sword!!!

But there Wolfram was standing in silence. Morgif start to glow again in his hand. Yuuri stunned at the figure in front of him

"Wolfram.." he said as he stepped closer. Unsure what to do, he was in a complete shock. Nobody made a single move as their eyes followed every movement the scene cost. Wolfram looked at him

"Move.." he said. Yuuri shocked and jumped backward. He stared at his sword now. It glowed with blue lights in Wolfram's hand. How could this be???

Gwendal eyes narrowed as he looked at his youngest brother's movement. Conrad's expression was something new, his mouth opened a little in surprise as well as Gunter. As skilled swordsmen, they were so vulnerable at this rate. Murata stood up and smile, nobody noticed this

Wolfram swung the sword around him. He made a gust of circling wind around his body. His movement was fast. A moment later, a large maryoku was released. It formed a solid circle transparent wall around him from the ground to the sky. They could only see his blurred figure behind the maryoku wall, barely read his expression. The ground was shaking and the wind blows changed wildly. The wind circled around him and threw small things around. They started to feel the large maryoku on their skin beside the lifted soil and sand. Even Conrad could felt the enormous energy. Gwendal finally rushed to the scene

"WOLFRAM!" he shouted as he unsheathed his sword. Conrad ran after him but the wind threw him aside. He was about to hit the ground real hard when he felt a transparent form of energy caught him. Yuuri unconsciously turned into the Maou

"Yuuri.." Conrad murmured in shock as the form of energy laid him slowly to the ground

"Heika!! Gwendal!!" Gunter rushed forward leaving Murata behind. He tried to reach for Gwendal. The tactician turned his body and faced the advisor

"STAY BACK!!" he shouted. When sort of energy engulfed him. He thought he was going to pass out when he saw Yuuri's energy flowed and drawn him back. The blue form of maryoku broke through the solid transparent wall around Wolfram. Morgif fell from his hand and the surrounding maryoku disappeared in instant. Yuuri fell in a kneeling position looking at his confused fiancé.

"Wolfram.." he called for him. Wolfram looked at him. Morgif was laid beside him and groaned.

"Yu.. Yuuri..? I…" He looked at his own hands and lifted his face to look at the other people. Conrad was laying at the ground, eyes fixed on him. Gwendal knelt with a sword in his hands to carry his weight with Gunter at his side, their eyes also fixed on him. Then he looked at the last person there, Murata. He smiled at Wolfram, causing the blond confusion and panicked. He ran..

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri shouted and he was about to after him when he felt sudden weakness and fell. Murata caught him in time before he hit the ground. He turned his face "Murata, I need to go after him!" he told his friend as he struggled to free himself from his best friend's grip

"No Shibuya!" He shook his head as he raised his voice to calmed his friend "You're not in the condition to run!" he stated with a stern look. _'__A__nd I can't let you help him this time__..'_

"Heika!" Conrad knelt beside him. He tried to ignore the Sage. Yuuri didn't mind protesting the 'Heika' calls and turned to Conrad

"Conrad, Wolfram was.." Conrad hushed him "I'll go after him. But I need to bring you back inside first". The Maou comes first, that's the rule. Yuuri shook his head

"No, just look after him. I can go back with Murata" Conrad stared at Yuuri and turned to Murata. He gave him a slight nod and left Yuuri with him. _'He won't hurt __Yuuri__'_ that what Conrad believed. Somehow Conrad felt the Sage had something to do with all of this. He trailed from Wolfram direction. They watched him leave until he was out of their sight.

……………………………………….

"Gwendal, are you alright?" Gunter asked him as he placed Gwendal's left arm over his shoulder. Gwendal nodded, sword still clinging at his hand. He was tired and his body went numb. The enormous energy affected him so much, felt like he was showered with hundreds of houseki at once. It inflicted nothing to physical condition, but Gwendal's maryoku was drained. Gunter looked sympathetically at him. He could feel his friend's weakened state beside him. Gwendal suddenly pulled away from Gunter

"Thank you, I can walk by myself now" He stated as Gunter released him. Gwendal sheathed his sword and started to walk. "It seems better if we took the way from the south corridor. I think we should avoid the guards and the maids. This should left in secrecy until we know what's going on" He made himself clear enough for Gunter as they turned to another direction.

"About earlier.. Do you think.." Gunter started as he looked at his friend who walked silently beside him

"I don't have any possible answer" Gwendal cut him impatiently as he increased his pace. Gunter rushed himself to keep up instead of asking his troubled friend to slow down.

"So do I.. But that maryoku somewhat terrifying" Gunter told him as he clutched his chest "Never seen any alike other than Maou Heika's" his look hardened as he recalled Yuuri's power in the past. But he felt the energy Wolfram released earlier was stronger than Yuuri's. As fear and curiosity building up inside him, Gwendal stopped to look at his friend.

"We'll discuss it later with Conrad and Wolfram himself" Gunter eyes widened in shock

"With him also??! Are you sure??!" He nearly screamed when his voice raising. Gwendal frowned at his reaction. Why do people keep on questioning his decisions lately?

"He's old enough to understand. And his temper had nothing to do with this" Gwendal once again made himself clear enough, leaving no room for others to protest. Gunter sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with this man. He looked at Gwendal and stunned in amazement. Gwendal managed to walk so normally and kept his stoic expression even in that weakened state. His maryoku drained by the swirl of energy earlier as he tried to reach for his brother

"If you're strong enough why should we walked this way?" Gunter asked the frowning man. Actually, Gwendal was trying hard enough only to maintain his balance. He couldn't afford another activity even just replying nods and reports

"I said it earlier. I don't want to do unnecessary stops if we encounter any guards or maids" He said as they turned at another corridor that exposed to another garden. Unlike Gunter and Cherri's flowery one. This garden was untended. The Blood Pledge castle was stand before a high territorial. So this part of wall was barely guarded because the mountain topography. People barely walked this way. They only placed some guards behind the wall and not stationed them up there. This place headed to the shrine and the infirmary. There was a stairway at the end of the corridor that led to third stories where Gwendal stayed at this castle.

"This part of castle was awful" Gunter said as he looked around and see wild bushes and cracked walls

"This is not my responsibility to take care of this castle, it was the Maou's" he stated and looked at Gunter "and you as his advisor" that's a point of truth there. Gunter was so busy following the Maou, he even didn't look at anything around him. But somehow he didn't like this man's way on blaming him. He took care of a nice rose garden here and this frowning master could only dry the life force of plants by walking passed them. Besides, he got his own castle on Von Christ territory to take care of.

"I also have a castle that need my care too, Gwendal" he defended himself. He kept his calm expression as he said that

"I never see you returned to your castle" Gwendal replied firmly "That's another proof of your failure as you served the Maou" and he was right "You should teach him to became more independent than keep praising for whatever he do and tailing him wherever he go" Gwendal finished his short speech but a long lasting one. Gunter was really annoyed at this man

"You're just jealous" he murmured to himself in full annoyance toward his noble friend. Gwendal noticed he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't hear anything

"What did you just say?" he asked

"Nothing" He said as he increase his pace and walked pass the grey haired man. He didn't remember what did he say earlier anyway and he didn't intend to recall it. Now it was Gwendal's turn to rush after him, he was about to caught up when he realized the lavender haired advisor suddenly stopped. Gwendal looked at the man and saw his stunned reaction. Gunter found something that caught his attention. Gwendal tried to look for whatever caught this advisor's eyes. He found it. He saw a figure laid on the ground under the high walls' shadow. Gwendal stepped forward to examine it. He almost fell as sudden realization hit him

_'???!'_ His eyes widened in shock as he recognized who was that

"WOLFRAM??!"

**A/N:** I finished this chapter yesterday (weekend), but I didn't post it. I always nervous if I was about to post something, I'm still new here anyway.

Just leave some reviews.. :)

Thank you for reading..!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here it goes! I hope you like it.. :)

**CHAPTER 7**

"How is he?" Gwendal asked the green haired physician. Out of his stern look, he was worried over his brother who now lay on the bed. The Infirmary made him really sick. Gunter was already left to inform the others. Gwendal already ordered a guard to inform Conrad but he wasn't sure he could find him

"Wait a moment your Excellency" She answered with a very soft voice as she checked the prince's temperature. She placed her hand in his forehead and neck "His body temperature is warm, but it's quite normal" She told the grey haired man and turned to him "You said he used a large amount of maryoku back then" Gwendal made a slight nod, barely visible.

"Yes he did" He answered. Gisela seemed a little confused. "What is it?" He asked the physician again, absolutely not liking her expression. Gisela shook her head

"I tried to transfer my energy to him. But his energy was perfectly full. Like it had never been used" She said and gave Gwendal a serious look "Is there something you didn't tell me?" She asked. Gwendal shook his head

"No" He stated firmly. His tone showed that he would never accept anymore question. Gisela looked at the prince once again and stepped closer to him. She used her healing maryoku on the blond. Gwendal could only stand and watch as the glowing green light flow inside his brother. Wolfram's face was almost as pale as the infirmary bed sheet. He saw Gisela's expression was calmer than before. She stood up and faced him

"I think it was out of stress and lack of sleep like he usually did" She told him. Gwendal noticed the doubts in her tone. He regretted telling her about Wolfram using maryoku earlier. He could just say he found his brother and not knowing what has happened to him. He shrugged a little. _'__S__he's a healer, she deserve__s__ to know_' Gwendal turned to her _'Gunter will probably tell her anyway'_ He opened his mouth to tell her. But he closed it again in instant when somebody barged into the infirmary

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted in panic as he came in and saw the blond. He rushed to the bed side and looked at his fiancé. He was really worried when Gunter told them they found Wolfram on the back yard. If only Gwendal and Gunter never decided to go there, who'll ever found him? Murata said he'll be in the library. Yuuri didn't mind asking him why he refused to visit Wolfram

"Heika.. He's alright" Gisela stood right beside the young Maou and assured him "He's just tired. I think he had a lot of stress and didn't get to sleep lately" Yuuri breathed in relieve when he heard that. Gisela was still unsure but she thought its better this way than making the Maou panicked again.

"Where's Gunter?" Gwendal asked the Maou. Yuuri shook his head

"I don't know, he left after telling me Wolfram's in the infirmary" He answered

"I need to see him. Then I'll take my leave Heika, Gisela" he nodded a little and made his way to the door. "Gisela?" he called her

"Yes?" the green haired woman turned to him

"I want you to inform me when he wakes up and If Conrad came here, tell him to look for me" he ordered the physician. The green eyed woman nodded

"Yes your Excellency" She answered. She watched as Gwendal left the room and turned to the Maou. Yuuri didn't take his eyes of Wolfram since he came here. Gisela knew the young Maou wouldn't leave if she told him to. She had something else to do anyway

"Heika, I have something else to do" she reached for a cup and placed it on Yuuri's side "Give this to him when he wakes up. This is just herbal tea" she explained. Yuuri nodded and she left them. Yuuri watched her until she was out of his sight. Then he put his attention back to Wolfram

"Wolfram.." he called him softly, put all hopes in his heart that his call might reach him. He wasn't dying, coma or something that bad. But Yuuri couldn't help to see him this way. His friend and fiancé..

_'Get well soon'_ he said in his mind as he held the blonde's pale hand. He didn't know why he held a boy's hand. He knew he hate that but he only followed his heart lead. It comforted his heart and he knew Wolfram felt the same way as he did..

_'I'll wait for you'_

He fell asleep

……………………………………………………

Yuuri felt someone stroke his hair gently. He tried to move his finger and felt something was missing.

_'__B__ack then I held Wolfram's hand when he __was still __sleep__ing__'_ he groaned and rolled to the left _'it's so cold even if I used this blanket'_ he thought as he pulled the blanket over his shoulder

Blanket???

"Wolfram??!" he sat up, almost jump. He found Wolfram by his side, sitting on a chair that he used before when he watched over unconscious Wolfram. Yuuri amazed at the blonde's appearance. Even he was sick his angelic appearance was still breathtaking. He shook his mind to wipe his silly thought "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked

"Quite long enough. Wimp!" He said, but his voice was still weak.

"So.. You.. You put me here yourself?" He asked, realizing his body was on the bed now and the blond took his place. Wolfram sighed

"Do you see anybody else here Yuuri? Of course it was me" He snorted. Yuuri shook his head and hit his own head with his hands.

"Waaaa! I should've watch over you! I fell asleep!!" he said in embarrassment. Wolfram chuckled

"Don't worry, I know you're such a wimp" he snorted "So stop hitting your head or you'll get wimpier" He stated teasingly. Yuuri put down his hands and glared at him

"Don't call me wimp!" He yelled at him and pushed off his blanket. He leapt down from the bed and reach for the table. He held a cup and hand it to Wolfram

"What is this?" The blond asked as he took it from Yuuri

"It's just a cup of herbal tea. Gisela told me to give it to you" He stared at the blond. Wolfram knew Yuuri waited for him to drink it. He raised his cup to his mouth and pretended to drink it. Yuuri smiled in relieved

_'This must be another sleeping herb. I definitely don't want to sleep'_

"How do you feel?" He asked his fiancé.

"Better" He lied. His body was fine, but his mind was still badly troubled. He didn't want to recall what happened earlier

"I see.. I'm glad you're okay.." Yuuri ran out of topic. He didn't know what to say so he made the infirmary bed instead, folding the blanket as a start. Wolfram stare at him

"Since when do you make your bed?" He asked teasingly. Yuuri blushed and answer nothing to that question. The blond chuckled "Why are you blushing so sudden?" Wolfram asked him again. Yuuri couldn't find any answer. He grabbed the white sheet, pulled it from the bed and bashed it to his fiancé's face. Wolfram jumped backward and avoided it very well

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He tried to look angry but he actually laughed. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it from him. Yuuri gasped as his fiancé jumped and wrapped him with the sheet. Yuuri struggled

"Wolfr.." he didn't struggle that much, afraid he might hurt Wolfram "Wolfram… Stop!" His voice mumbled inside the bright white sheet, even he actually not wanting to stop. Wolfram continued to wrap him as Yuuri struggled playfully. He enjoyed this childish play. Wolfram smirked on his 'art work'

"Ha! You're not only wimp! You're also weak!" he stated as he laughed. Yuuri had enough with this wimp stuff. He no longer held his strength back. He freed both his arm from the layered sheet and he crossed both his hand in Wolfram's shoulder in instant. Head still inside the sheet when he realized this.. He hugged him..

Wolfram blushed but he didn't try to push the Maou away. He stopped trying to wrap Yuuri and so was Yuuri. The Maou stopped struggling and the sheet slowly fell from his head to hih side, exposing their 3-inches-close heads and their blushing faces. Yuuri didn't move his hands

"Umm.." he let out a nervous expression, he blushed. Looking at Wolfram's enchanted face right in front of him didn't make it even better. His heart raced as he saw Wolfram cheek turned rosy. _'__H__e's so __beautiful__' _He knew Wolfram was beautiful but never saw him this way before. He remembered her mom's favorite line

_'I didn't love you because you're beautiful__ You're beautiful because I love you'_

Now he knew the figure before his eyes was hundreds more breathtaking than he used to. He couldn't resist it. He wanted to shake his head and wipe his thought but his stunned body refused to move and he realized that he could no longer denied his feeling

"Yuu..ri.." Wolfram was speechless as he saw Yuuri's nervous expression. _'He's cute!'_ Wolfram didn't let his eyes away from his fiancé. They drawn to each other

_'Maybe I really love him__..'_ one of them thought or actually both of them. Both were aware of how this position will end. They were about to attached their lips one to another when

Again???

"Heika.." a guard appeared at the door, more like stunned. They didn't know how long he had been watching them. Yuuri felt like he was going to die in embarrassment

"What is it?" the Maou asked in a shaky tone. The guard almost jumped as he heard the Maou speak. His face turned to crimson

"N..n..nothing sir.. It's just.." He talked then mumbling like an idiot. Wolfram knew that this guard must have watched them earlier. He was getting impatient

"Speak!" he ordered, almost yelled at him. The guard almost fell backward in shocked but he quickly straightened his body and stood up in a perfect military position

"Lady Gisela asked me to check on your condition and reported back to her immediately" Wolfram shrugged. He definitely hated it when he treated like a weak

"Leave then" he ordered him

"Wait!" Yuuri called him. "I'll just see Gisela. Where is she?" he asked the guard

"She's in the maid's quarter with Lady Anissina" Yuuri nodded

"Fine then, I'll leave all to you Wolfram" he left in a rush. Wolfram noticed the slight of blush in the Maou's face. He turned to the guard after the young Maou left

"I believe the Great-sage is still in this castle?" he asked him, more like stating something. His gentle eyes back then was totally change in fury. The guard was definitely scared as he saw his Excellency this way. He supposed to answer but he could only nod. Wolfram didn't care about it. He gave him a stern look "Tell him that I'll wait for him in my room"

The soldier left in hurry, he was running actually. He had been stopped twice today when he should make a report to Gwendal. The grey haired man would probably kill him later.

…………………………………………………..

Wolfram sat silently in his room. He rubbed is forehead as he recalled the scene earlier. He barely remembered anything but he was sure he released Morgif's true power back then. He also couldn't recall the details but he knew he had hurt both his brother. He threw Conrad to the ground and drained Gwendal's maryoku.

The door opened slowly. Wolfram stood up and turned to the visitor.

"You could've knock or something" the blond said. The Great-sage barged to his room several times lately. He hated that very much. The Sage chuckled

"I'm sorry. I thought it wouldn't be necessary since you're the one who summoned me here" he stated with his usual cheerful tone. Wolfram looked into his eyes

"I didn't. I was merely requested your audience" he answered as a memory crashed into his mind. He felt like he already spoken like this before. But where?

_"Did you summon me here?" the long haired man asked him. His double black pattern suited him well. His presence was full of wisdom but somewhat intimidating. His voice was soft and cold. But Wolfram didn't know why this body reacted to this voice. He felt a slight of warmth in his heart. He chuckled_

_"I did not, I was merely requested your audience" The Sage's shook his head as he smiled for the __Maou's__ statement_

_"I thought you'd changed after the last war with __Shousu__" he stepped closer and stopped right before the __Maou__. Stared directly into his blue eyes, was he looking at the __Maou__ or at him?_

_"Wolfram__.."_

"…."

"…."

Wolfram was drowned in his memory. What is that? A dream?

"Von Bielefeld Kyo.." Wolfram felt the Sage stared at him. He shook his head

"I was distracted" he said as he collected his sense back. The sage smiled at him. His smile was almost as cute as Yuuri. Wolfram admitted the Sage was quite handsome. But somehow he felt sick if he saw him. Wolfram quickly collected all the words he wanted to say. "I want to ask you something"

"Is this about earlier?" The sage asked him. Wolfram shrugged

"I was quite sure you're smiling at me back then" The Sage chuckled at the blond's statement

"I always smile. Especially to you Von Bielefeld Kyo.." Wolfram tiredness today affected his mood badly. He held no patience anymore to this man. He stepped forward and grabbed the Sage's cloth real hard

"I know that you knew something! Don't you dare acting like a fool in front of me!" He raised his voice to the Sage which was actually against the manner and law. The Sage only smiled. He didn't struggle at the blonde's grip. He enjoyed Wolfram's wrath so much. He leaned closer to the prince, ignoring the hands that gripped his cloth

"And what if I did?" he smirked and stared directly into the blonde's brilliant eyes. The blond shoved him away. The Sage fell on the wooden side of the bed. He winced in hurt a little then he lifted his face. He smiled at Wolfram. Sudden hatred built up inside the fiery blond, he focused amount of maryoku in his palm and created a fire ball. The Sage's eyes widened "Von Bielefeld calm down!" he said. Wolfram ignored him. He was ready to throw it

_'You're through messing with me!'_

"Wolfram! No!" The Sage raised his hands to cover himself and closed his eyes. He thought he was going to be burnt alive. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the blond stood before him. The prince struggled in pain as he fell on his knee in front of Murata. He saw the prince was half conscious already. He caught him immediately and held him close as he slowly knelt on the floor, still holding him. Wolfram's head clinging weakly in his hand

"You should take him to the bed before somebody come" Murata lifted his face to meet the voice

"I appreciate what you've done Shinou but I think you used too much houryoku" He told the first Maou as he gently stroke Wolfram hair. The blonde's eyes were slowly closed "You didn't need to made him fell like this. He still hasn't recovered" The sage carry the blond which surprised him with his light weight and placed in on his bed. Then he turned his face to the mirror

"He'll be fine" Shinou stated as he smiled to the legendary soukoku in front of him. The Sage shrugged

"Just don't transfer your soul or give him nightmare tonight" he covered the blond prince with blanket and left him on the bed..

……………………………………………

"What took you so long?" he asked or he yelled it never mattered. He was scary either way. The guard stood in a perfect stance and answered the grey haired man

"Lady Gisela asked me to check on the Excellency also. He already woke up by the time I found him. The Excellency and Heika.. They.." he blushed and fell silent. Gwendal frowned at this man

"They what exactly?!" he yelled at him now. The guard jumped

"They were about to kissing when I came in!!" he said it very fast but understandable. Conrad shocked when he heard this but he end up suppressing his smile. He was glad his brother was found safe and sound, and progressing with Yuuri Heika.

"So you interrupted them" he said. The soldier didn't answer and Gwendal frowned.

"And you just stand by watching them?" Gwendal asked again, definitely demanded a reason for his late.

"Maou Heika told me he'd go to Gisela instead and when I was about to leave, lord Wolfram ordered me something. After that I came here and make my report" he explained. He was a castle guard, not a soldier. There were some differences in that. He usually patrolled in the castle and he didn't use to hanging around in the force with these scary brothers as the commander. So he was a bit nervous. Conrad turned to him

"What did Wolfram ordered you to do?" the brown haired man asked him

"His Excellency asked me to tell the Sage he was waiting for him in his room" Conrad stunned at this information. Why the hell he called for the Sage?? Gwendal dismissed the soldier immediately and turned to his brother

"What on Shin Makoku did he think he was doing?" Conrad shook his head

"I think we should go and check on him" Gwendal nodded and stood up from his chair behind the desk. He walked passing Conrad who already opened the door for him. Conrad waited until his brother was out before he closed the door and head for Wolfram's room. They walked in the corridor when they saw Yuuri

"Conrad! Gwendal!" Yuuri called and ran toward them. "Where are you heading to?"

"We're going to Wolfram's room, Yuuri" Conrad answered him. Yuuri sighed

"I look for him in the infirmary but he wasn't there. And I looked for him around the castle but he was nowhere to be found" he shook his head "I forgot he has his own room" Conrad chuckled

"Of course he is, even though the room he used was quite far enough" he told him. Gwendal felt uncomfortable just standing here and do nothing other than listening to Father-Son conversation

"Are we going now?" he asked. Actually they could hear from the tone that he was about to leave whatever the answer they might give. Yuuri nodded and they left. Yuuri asked Conrad several things as they walked

"Why Wolfram's room was placed so far from the others?" He looked at the brown haired man who was smiling at him right now

"He chose it himself. The other parts of the castle were too crowded and noisy. He didn't like it" Conrad told him. Yuuri stared at him in disbelieved

"But he himself was such a noisy person!" Conrad turned his head to Yuuri. They were still walking. The room was far enough but they were about to reach the stairway.

"Yes he is now. But still he likes a calm and quiet environment" he told Yuuri "He was a peaceful kid once" he added. Yuuri smiled back at him

"You really love him right, Conrad?" Conrad stunned for a while at the question and smiled. This time it was a pure smile

"I do.." he said finally. Yuuri could see his eyes softened as he said that. Then he unexpectedly turned to Gwendal

"How about you, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked the grey haired man who was frowning right now. He gave Conrad a quick glance and saw his brother chuckled. He glared at him and threw his face aside. Greta asked him once and he could avoid it. But the Maou was something else

"Yuuri Heika ask you, Gwendal" Conrad repeated it. Gwendal felt like choking his brother to death now. Yuuri raised his voice

"Aren't you like cute things Gwendal?" Yuuri asked him. He only shrugged, maybe there was a slight of nod but Yuuri couldn't catch it. "Don't you think Wolfram is the cutest thing in Shin Makoku?" Yuuri asked him, his innocent tone was mimicking Greta perfectly. Gwendal face flushed a little in either anger or embarrassment. What the Maou said was true after all. Conrad chuckled and Yuuri laughed

"Watch your step Heika" Gwendal said as he rushed forward to the stair way. They were about to after him when he suddenly stopped "Great-Sage.."

"Ah.. Von Voltaire Kyo" his tone was cheerful. Gwendal nodded. Yuuri rushed passing the grey haired man to his friend. "Shibuya, I was just visiting Von Bielefeld"

"Murata! Why don't you take me with you if you want to visit him?" Murata grinned

"Are you jealous or what Shibuya?" he asked teasingly. Yuuri blushed and glared at him

"No! I was just looking for him!" Murata chuckled at Yuuri's reaction. He turned his eyes to the other company, Conrad and Gwendal. He sighed

"I suppose you come here to visit him?" He asked and received nods. He shook his head "I'm afraid he was just sleeping right before I left him. He was too tired and it was best for him if you don't disturb him" he told them firmly. He acted like Gisela now. Conrad and Gwendal didn't like his answer but they found out that's true. Murata smiled to Yuuri "You can see him tomorrow Shibuya" he suggested to Yuuri. The Maou nodded

"I guess so. Thank you Murata" with that he left with Conrad and Gwendal. Murata trailed them from behind

_'That was close__..'_ he sighed in relieve

_'I'm dead if Von Voltaire could feel the __houseki__'_

…………………………………………..

**A/N:** I had no idea why the words count increasing each time for each new chapter. The first was about 2600 and this one was over 3600.. ;)

Please leave some reviews, drop some advices and let me know if there're something wrong..

Thank you… :)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

"Morning!!!" Wolfram's door banged wide as somebody barged in so sudden

"Could you just knocked or something??!!!" the blond yelled at two figures at the door way

"Good morning Wolfram" Conrad greeted him with a warm smile. Wolfram as usual gave him a very slight smile. Conrad wasn't sure if it was there for him. He stared at the blond who was fetching his uniform right now. Wolfram noticed and glared at him

"What??!" he snapped. Conrad sighed

"Nothing.. You look well today Wolfram" He told him. Wolfram gave a slight nod which last a little bit longer than his smile. He slept well today. No nightmares, nothing..

"Wolfram, this is the first time I see your room" Yuuri said as he observed every tiles and corners. Wolfram rolled his eyes

"Just don't make this the last time you will see it!" he yelled at his fiancé. Yuuri sighed

"Alright.. Alright…" he said giving up. He walked to the bed and sit at the edge. Then he noticed a large mirror that hung on the wall in front of the bed. His mouth opened in awe as he touched the mirror frame and followed the exotic relics. "Are these made of gold and silver?" Wolfram looked at him

"No.. But if you interested, some of mother's are diamonds" Yuuri's eyes widened in schock

"Diamond??!!" He gasped. Do these people know how expensive diamonds are? Then he observed the mirror once again. His finger now trailed the carved letters on the frame "Are they ancient letters?" he asked

"No, Yuuri. They're Mazoku language that carved in different style" Conrad told him. Yuuri's finger still on the frame as he turned to his god-father

"So this was handmade!" Yuuri's eyed widened in amazement. Wolfram snorted

"Art work was made by hand in here wimp!" he waved his hand teasingly

"Don't call me wimp!" he protested then turned his eyes back to the still object "What did it said?" he asked them as he pointed the well carved letter

"Just a word of love and beauty for Cherri-sama, our mother" Conrad told him

"Ah, so this was hers" he chuckled "I thought it was Wolfram's!" he told them. Wolfram glared at him

"I'm not like that wimp!"

"Aaw.. But you looked like a very charming girl. You should wear some dresses and dance giggling in front of the mirror" Wolfram looked very annoyed. He held his sword handle and glared at Yuuri. The Maou jumped backward in instant

"W…Wait..Wolfram.. I'm just kidding!" He stepped away from him and hid behind his god-father "Help me Conrad!!" Conrad chuckled

"Calm down Wolfram. Finish this later. We have to leave for breakfast" Wolfram's mood was undoubtedly good today. He forgave Yuuri easily with a slight glare and left. Conrad followed him after Yuuri refused to walk first, afraid his fiancé really intended to kill him. They walked in the corridor. They stopped when they saw a group of men in the front gate and several known soldiers, Wolfram's troop.

"Conrad, what are they doing there?" Yuuri asked, the blond was already far away ahead of them

"They will be stationed at villages in Shin Makoku. Soldiers were stationed in turn every 3 month. And this time its Wolfram's job to lead them and make sure things go as planned" Conrad explained to the young Maou. Yuuri nodded

"I know nothing about that! You all keep on leave and return every time I came and gave me no hint at all!" Conrad shrugged a little

"Well, The Great Sage knew this very well, he's the one who reestablished the military system and he's also the one who arranged the schedule these past months" Conrad told him, definitely didn't like the Sage idea for Wolfram's turn was today

"So that's why I always see you came back to castle with soldiers like you're going to war" Yuuri looked at him "Wolfram will be gone for 3 months?" Yuuri asked once again. Conrad shook his head

"No, Wolfram's job was only to take these men to Voltaire's territory, maybe 4 or 5 days. The responsible ones there will take over and stationed them in each territorial village" Conrad told Yuuri, who now trying hard to keep his mind focused. Conrad chuckled "There's none in you lessons, right Yuuri?" The Maou sighed

"So there's military stuffs to learn?" he groaned "I never thought it would be this complicated" Conrad stepped forward and gently grip his shoulder

"Don't worry Yuuri. I will always be here to help you" Yuuri nodded and smiled to his god-father

"Thank you Conrad!" Yuuri said as he stared at the brown haired man. "Umm.. Conrad?"

"Yes Yuuri?"

"You said earlier that you will always help me" Conrad stared at the young Maou and chuckled

"If you want to ask me to help you escaping your study then I can't" he stated clearly. Yuuri sighed

"I got to sign numerous papers and start another endless history lesson with Gunter!" he shook his head, trying to wipe his imaginations of how boring the next hell will be. Conrad patted his shoulder

"We should get going now" Yuuri nodded and they continued their way to the dining hall.

"Will Wolfram be alright? He's still recovering from yesterday right?" Conrad sighed. He was also aware of his brother's condition. But today he seemed to be just fine. Besides, there's no one here could take over his place for the duty. Even though Conrad wanted to switch place with him, most of his soldiers were out in town patrols. He definitely couldn't lead Wolfram's soldiers. He looked at the front gate once again and saw Yozak.

Yozak…

"What is it Conrad?" Yuuri asked him when he noticed his god-fathers mind wandering somewhere. Conrad shook his head and smile

"Nothing Yuuri, I had to go now. I'll see you in the dining hall" Yuuri could only nod and left. Conrad watched until he was gone in the corridor turn and headed for Yozak.

"Captain! Long time no see!" Yozak greeted him as he gave him his wide cheerful smile. Conrad smiled back

"Nice to see you too" He replied. He turned to observed Yozak's men and turned to the leader "Yozak.. I need your help"

"Anything for you Captain" he said with a laugh. Conrad shook his head and sighed

"I want you and your men join me to the Voltaire's territory" the brown haired man told him. Yozak scratched his head side as a sign of confusion. Yozak used to work alone before. But recently, he was given authority to lead a group of men alike. His rank was still below Conrad but he acted on Gwendal instructions. He was still work in investigation sometimes with his men and he also aided Conrad on several missions.

"I thought it was the Excellency duty" he said and looked at Conrad who nodded. "Where is the young brat?" he asked

"Stop calling him 'brat' Yozak" Conrad warned him. Yozak rolled his eyes teasingly. Conrad gave him a stern look "He wasn't in a good condition now, so I would like to switch turn with him this time" Yozak chuckled

"What happened to him anyway? Got someone poured cold water on him or something?" he grinned. Conrad sighed again

"There was thing that needs no details. I'm aware of his health. Will you help or not?"

"As expected from the loving Captain" he clapped his hand and gave him a lady giggles. Conrad gave him a threatening smile. "You didn't scare me Captain" he said. And they both laughed

"So?"

"It has been a long time since we left for Voltaire's castle. So, we're in!" He said with a happy voice. Conrad looked at him

"Don't you want to discuss it with your men first? You just got back from human territory right?" he asked the bright haired man. Yozak laughed at his question

"Ha! You called it a mission when we spent time slacking off? There's nothing to do there anyway, so we took a week off and came to report a peaceful scene" Conrad shook his head and sighed once again

"Gwendal won't be so happy when he heard this" Yozak chuckled

"Just don't tell him, and we can leave" he told his captain "Or you prefer the prince collapsed in his mission?" he asked Conrad teasingly. He loved to tease people

"He'll turn you to a bon fire if he heard this. I got to go now. See you after then" he smiled then turned away from his comrade and friend who now waving like an idiot to him.

……………………………………………………..

The breakfast was over. Wolfram left earlier to tend to his soldiers. He fixed his horse's saddle when he heard someone called him. He turned to the voice

"Weller Kyo?" Conrad smiled at him. Wolfam almost smiled back when he noticed Yozak and his men behind his brother "What is this?" he asked his older brother

"I'd like to switch our turn. So you're leaving next time" Conrad told him. Wolfram shrugged as he heard this. He wasn't sure about this. He still felt tired from his arguing with the Sage, his body still ached all over and he'd like another resting time. He looked at his brother "Why is that?" he asked

"I just have to leave for another 'private' matter on the same way. So I think it's better if I switch turn with you" he explained, half lying. 'Private' means Wolfram couldn't ask what that was supposed to be. "And it would be better if you can keep Yuuri Heika in company" he added. Wolfram nodded

"Very well then, I'll take the next turn" he turned to his soldiers and left Conrad.

The brown haired man mounted to his horse and gave sign to the men behind him to go. Yozak rode beside him.

…………………………………………………………

"Heika, these need your signs too" the grey haired man stacked another paper and placed in on the desk. The Maou groaned. Gunter leaned on the wall next to the door. Yuuri knew the next boring session awaited for him

"Couldn't we rest?" Gwendal frowned at this and threw a lethal glare. Yuuri shut his mouth and quickly signed the next paper.

"Gwendal, it had been 2 hours, now Heika has to study with me" the lavender haired advisor move forward. Gwendal stepped in front of him, blocking his way

"I'm afraid no Gunter, Heika must sign all of this by tonight" He stated firmly as he gave the advisor a stern look. Gunter replied his look in the same way

"But this is time for Heika to study with me. And don't torture Heika that way. You had the authority to sign it anyway" Gwendal smile mockingly

"This is Heika's responsibility. I'm indeed has the authority, but he had to learn to do it himself" He replied Gunter's statement very well. "I'm not torturing him. And if you realized, you are the one who do so" Gunter gasped dramatically and quickly glared at his Gwendal

"I don't think so! Heika loves my lesson. As his subject you should help him anyway!" Gwendal glared back at him

"I'm helping him by disciplined him well. Not spoiling him like you do!" he raised his voice to the man. Their mind and attention were fully occupied for each other now to realize their Maou sneaking away behind them. He crawled under the desk and slipped behind the cushion toward the door.

_'__Okay!'_ he thought as he made his way out and ran in the corridor. He smiled to himself in relieved when

"HEEEEEIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………………..!!!" that unmistakably was Gunter's. Yuuri ran really fast as he heard this

…………………………………………………….

Yuuri shook her head and sighed as he leaned on a tree near the stable. He caught his breath and wiped his sweat. Then he saw him..

The prince sat at the grass field, leaning to a tree not far from the Maou. He only wore his white blouse. His blue uniform lay beside him. He looked like sleeping, eyes were closed and his head fell to one side. He was so beautiful and looked sorrowful under the trees shadows. The wind blows felt so gentle when it touched Yuuri's skin. He walked closer to the enchanted figure ahead of him

_'Is he sleeping?'_ he asked himself as he knelt down beside the blond prince

_'He'll catch a cold'_ he reached for the uniform which lay in the other side of the blond. Yuuri moved closer and try to reach it silently, afraid of waking him.

"You're not taking advantages from me right Yuuri?" Yuuri gasped in shock and pulled himself backward. Wolfram emerald eyes stared at him directly. Yuuri's mouth opened and closed several times

"Y..Yes.. I.. I.. Mean.. No..!!" he shook his head then noticed the blond grinned at him. He blushed "Don't think it that way!"

"Which way exactly? The way a perverted fiancé did?" he teased him. Yuuri blushed harder

"I didn't!!!!! Stop teasing me!!" he shouted in protest and took a deep breath "I was just wondering why you slept in here? You might catch a cold" he regained his tone back. He managed to control his breath now. Wolfram rolled his eyes and snorted

"Only a wimp like you would catch a cold" Yuuri glared at him

"Don't call me wimp!" he protested again and stood up. They fell silent for a while until Wolfram moved aside, giving a nice space for Yuuri to sat down "Thank you"

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri shrugged at the question

"Umm.." he was unsure what to answer

"Don't tell me you ran away from Aniue or Gunter"

"Well.. I.." he shrugged again

"You did??!!!" he raised his voice. This was not the first time the Maou ran away. Yuuri laughed uneasily

"Ahaha.. Please calm down Wolfram.." he raised both his hand in front of him. He wanted to convince him to help him when he heard the thrilling voice

"HEIKAAAAAA…….." that was Gunter's. Yuuri gasped. Wolfram stared at him

"You ran away from Gunter? But I never thought he would look for you outside the castle unless that's Aniue you ran away from" He looked confused

"Actually.. I ran away from both.." He confessed to his fiancé. Wolfram's eyes widened. Yuuri panicked at the blonde's hesitation "Please Wolfram! Help me! Just this time! Please!!" he begged him. Wolfram shook his head

"I'm not afraid of Gunter but Aniue would kill me for sure!!" he stated

"Wolfram.." Yuuri begged him put all effort in his innocent tone. They felt the sound was getting closer. Wolfram shrugged and looked away. Yuuri let out a 'please' one more time. Wolfram sighed

"I'm not involved you hear me?! This is fully your fault!" He grabbed yuuri's wrist and dragged him to a passage into the woods. Wolfram's horse was waiting there "Quickly!" he said when helped Yuuri mount the horse and mounted it himself. They rode away into the woods

"Thank you" Yuuri said to his fiancé "But where are you taking me?" he asked the blond who now concentrating on directing his storming horse in the maze of trees. No passage.. No signs.. Nothing..

"The unknown place" he answered as he pulled the rein to his left to turn the horse. Yuuri gasped and hugged him tight "Hold on!" he said to the Maou. They rode really fast. Yuuri was about to told him to stop when they reached their destination.

"Whaaaa…" Yuuri's jaw dropped when he saw the view. A shallow river, flowing from unknown source but the water sure is clean. The stream was soft, only caused the water rippling like crystal, reflecting the sunlight well. This time of day sure was deadly hot enough but here, it was incredibly breeze. Yuuri jumped from the horse and ran to the flowing water

"Oi Wimp! Careful.." Wolfram knew nothing could harm them in this heavenly small place. Yuuri ignored him and play with the water

"The water is warm" he said in a cheerful tone. He took of his shoes and got into the flowing water "This is so nice! You have to get in too!" He waved his hand to his blond fiancé who now still tended his horse. Wolfram took of his blue uniform once again and joined Yuuri in the water.

"I know this is nice, this is my favorite place ever" he told the Maou. Yuuri sighed

"They will find us here soon" Wolfram shook his head

"Nobody knows this spot. Only me and the natures.." he said and washed his face with the water. His hair was also get wet and dripping soft glittering water under the sunlight. Yuuri blushed when he saw the angelic mazoku. No matter how many times he saw him, Wolfram getting more beautiful each day. Yuuri's heart raced in his chest. He hid his face and ran to the dry ground. What a wimp.. He slipped like always..

"Yuuri! Are you alright??!" The blond stepped carefully on the slippery stone. He knelt down beside Yuuri and helped him up. Yuuri sat under the shadows of the trees, staring at the glittering water, then fixed his eyes on his fiancé who now holding his blue uniform and walked toward him. Wolfram gave the blue thick uniform to Yuuri. The Maou covered himself with it and said a 'thank you' with a smile. "Wimp" he muttered. Yuuri didn't protest this time

"Ne Wolfram.. How did you know this little heaven from the first place?" He asked, leaning against the tree beside his fiancé. Both still looked at the glittering water. So calm.. Wolfram shrugged before he started

"When I was little, about 5-6 years in your aging, I always left alone" he started. Yuuri couldn't look at his face but he noticed his sad tone "People were busy. Mother was so occupied when she became the Maou. As for Aniue and Weller.." he stopped a while "They were so busy with the military things and never had any time for me" he sighed and smile sadly "No one in this world.." he stopped again. Yuuri waited patiently without interrupting him. How long he wondered to hear the blond to speak out himself so open like this.

_'I wish to know you better'_

"So I happened to wander in the woods, playing with the animals, pretending to have a wild adventure and strayed here at last.." he told him with a very calm and soft voice. Wolfram closed his eyes as he enjoyed the wind.

_'Even though I think I know you better than anyone else in this world'_

"Why do you like this place?" he asked. Wolfram let out a soft laugh

"The very same reason as anybody who likes this place" he answered. Yuuri somehow understood, this place was very calming and quiet. Good place for a troubled person such as this lonely prince. He wasn't really a fiery brat.

"Everybody loves peace.. Everybody yearn for it.." Yuuri stated. Wolfram smiled, eyes still fixed on the stream..

"It was long gone before you came" the blond replied

"But it is not lost.." Yuuri stated firmly which made Wolfram stunned "We've found it and I intend to never let it go. For the sake of everyone and mine.. I'm the Maou right?" Wolfram chuckled and looked at him

"I believe in you.. And I will always be there to help you.." Wolfram told him with a gentle voice. Yuuri could only nod in grateful. He used to mock him for any 'peace' and 'anti-war' things he said, but this time he only wanted to believe that all will turned to be alright. Yuuri made him remember what once he forgot.

_Love and happiness.._

Yuuri turned his face and looked at him. Their expressions were clear under the dancing shadows of the trees. They closed their distance as they leaned closer. Yuuri's heart didn't race this time. His face gave no sight of blush. There was nothing but the pure gentle feeling that flows into his heart. And so was Wolfram. This time no one here to shout at them or watching them. Only the sound of the soft stream and the chirping birds..

They kissed..

A very soft kiss..

After some moments, they pulled themselves apart from each other. Wolfram stood up and pretend to fix his very clean blouse. His face blushing now, and so was Yuuri's. The Maou stood up beside him. He raised his palm and slapped the blonde's left cheek. This time it was nothing called accident. It was a pure intention came from his heart. Wolfram pulled away in instant. Yuuri shocked as he thought he was rejected. Wolfram glared at him

"Caress would do Wimp!" he stated as he rubbed his blushing cheek. Yuuri laughed

"I'm so nervous" he said with a bright smile

"Wimp.." he muttered. Yuuri chuckled

"So this means you'll sleep in my room again?"

"To prevent you from cheating, yes!" he stated firmly, but he was laughing. Yuuri lured his hand to the blond "what?"

"Give me your dagger. You should've brought one with you" he asked the blond. Wolfram took a slim dagger from his boots and gave it to Yuuri

"It isn't a toy for a wimp" he said but Yuuri ignored him and walked to the tree where they shared a kiss before. He carved something in the tree. Wolfram stepped closer to him "What is it?"

"Something that very common in earth" he said as he carved Japanese letters which Wolfram couldn't understand a word. "Not as good as the one in your mirror, but this sure reflected my feelings well" he told him.

"What is it said?" he asked the Maou. Yuuri shook his head and ran from him. "Oi Wimp answer me!" he ran after him and so on..

They laughed and spent all the day together..

New relationship was born..

New disaster arose..

……………………………………………………………

Wolfram walked to his room to collect his things first before going to the Maou's. He sighed

_'__T__hat Wimp probably suffered from __Aniue__ and Gunter right now..'_ he thought as he reached for the door handle when he realized it already opened a little. Then he noticed the talking figure in his room

_'Murata?'_ he gasped silently in shock _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ he tried to peek but he couldn't see anything. He could only hear voices _'who is he talking to?'_

"Don't worry.. Sooner or later he'll be mine completely" a familiar sound to Wolfram in occasions he couldn't recall

"Shinou.. Don't get to overconfident. You're as childish as ever" Murata said and the other man chuckled

"Von Bielefeld was very easy to possessed don't you think so?"

"Just don't do anything reckless or we're both dead"

"I'm already dead.." he said and let out a sigh "But soon I will revived after his.." he laughed.

_'What the hell..'_ Wolfram clenched his fist as anger built up inside him, knowing those legendary men's sick plan over him. He accidentally touched the handle, creating a soft creaking voice. He turned away and ran

Silent for a while..

View of Shinou and Murata, covered by darkness of the nightfall.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes.. It's him.."

**A/N**: Thank you for reading.. Did you like it?

The number of reviews keep on falling.. Are this really bad?

I'm still new yet I wrote a long fict.. (sigh) depressed..


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews.. :D You restored my strength and spirit again!

Anyway.. Here's another chapter.. Hope you like it.. :D

**Chapter 9**

It had been days since Wolfram moved to Yuuri's room. Nobody in this castle, not even the three maids could guess what has happened between those young royalties. They get along unbelievably well. Their affections toward each other was different, excluding the tantrums and wraths, they seemed fine. Murata left for Shinou's shrine the night Wolfram found him. Nobody ever talked about that. And today

"Ne Gwendal.. Conrad was supposed to be here last night right?" Yuuri asked the grey haired man who stood beside him, only few inches away. Yuuri almost found that it was really difficult to breath in this kind of atmosphere. Gwendal watched the Maou signing his paper works with a stern look.

"Yes Heika. He already sent me message for a delayed arrival" he stated. Yuuri sighed

"I see.." then he looked at the grey haired man beside him "Do you have to stand that close to me?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable. Gwendal frowned

"To prevent the previous matter" He looked away from the Maou. Yuuri sighed again. He ran away from Gwendal and Gunter last time. He asked for Wolfram's help. The blond helped him and took him off to somewhere safe. The place that Yuuri had never imagined before, where he proposed to someone he loved. And most importantly, it was when he gave his very first kiss. He shook his head and tried to wipe his thought.

_'I__t __was too unforgettable to remove__' _Then he threw a short glance to his fiancé who now closed his enchanted eyes and leaning against the wall. The blond was so beautiful in that pose. It made him looked as gentle as Conrad and brilliant like Gwendal. That was no more what it called 'short glance'. Yuuri openly stared at him and forgot his paper in his desk. Gwendal cleared his throat

"Looking at him brings you nothing Heika. He won't be able to help you escaping this time" he stated firmly. Wolfram looked at the Maou. Yuuri blushed. Last time he was unable to lie about his activity. He managed to avoid telling the truth about his new relationship but somehow his wimp side let his mouth slipped out the name 'Wolfram' as his escaping partner. Both got scolded and Yuuri spent the entire night begging for the blonde's forgiveness.

"I didn't!" he protested

"Very good then.." Gwendal replied him and moved an inch closer. Yuuri sighed in despair

"Aniue.. Did Weller mention the time of his arrival?" the blond asked in a formal way. Actually Gwendal wanted to ask what made this young human-hater asked about his half-mazoku brother. He looked at his younger brother

"Tonight or tomorrow morning" he answered. His tone made Yuuri felt uneasy but Wolfram seemed fine. Maybe the blond really used to this kind of interactions

'_No wonder how he felt so lonely'_ he thought as he signed another paper, without reading it of course. _'I wonder if he made a great sibling relation with __Shori__'_ he sighed as he recalled Shori's ridiculous acts based on his brother-complex behavior. _'Conrad was fine. If only Wolfram__ could put the human stuff aside__. I know they loved each other so__'_

"Heika, you just signed an acceptance for marriage proposal" Gwendal told him. Yuuri gasped

"YOU CHEATER!!!" The blond shouted at him and rushed to his side, demanding explanation

"No Wolfram.. I was distracted! I didn't mean to! I thought Gwendal already sorted these papers!" he defended himself. Wolfram glared at him. Gwendal took the paper from him and ripped it before Wolfram burned it and created another chaos

"You had to sort this by yourself now Heika" he stated firmly, leaving no room for Yuuri to protest. He sighed in defeat. Wolfram walked to the window behind him and watched him carefully. Yuuri felt like someone was choking his neck and squeezing his lung. He couldn't breathe in this kind of atmosphere now.

_'I'm so dead__..'_ He sighed again for countless time now

Wolfram looked at the training ground from here. It was less crowded, just one or two guard passing by when they switched place every 3 hour. Wolfram's troop was patrolling in the town and villages nearby, commanded by his loyal private bodyguard. Gwendal, by some reason that he refused to state, ordered him to remain in the castle. He had no idea why. But actually it was the very same reason why Conrad took over his duty last time. Wolfram looked troubled and ill. He still kept his fiery mood and tough appearance but somehow he always gave up easily out of tiredness. He never argued about anything with Yuuri and Gunter lately, and he even excused his soldiers for being late.

_'That's__..'_ Wolfram looked at the figure in the training ground. His anger quickly built up inside him. He clenched his fist and made up him mind. He turned to his brother

"Aniue.. I had to go for a very important matter" the way he told him showed his hesitation to give more details to his brother. Gwendal frowned a little but he gave him an approving nod. Wolfram excused himself to both of them and rushed to somewhere. Gwendal was a bit worried. He stepped few inches backward to peek at the window. Then he realized who was there

_'Great-Sage__..'_ and he headed for the back yard, the place where he found Wolfram before, no one ever cared to spent time there or even simply walked pass it.

He had a very bad feeling for this..

………………………………………………………

Wolfram glared at the figure in front of him as he caught up his breath.

"You ran all the way here for me Von Bielefeld?" the legendary soukoku asked him

"I know you invite me here" he stated "You walked in front of Maou's study room on purpose to lure me out here" Murata chuckled

"Half of them were true" he said with a wide smile in his face "But you already know, I could make you come here if I want to.." he said with a soft laugh. Nothing was funny here.

"How dare you!" Wolfram losed his temper again "what are you planning to do?! Sacrificing me for your sick plan??!" he yelled at the Sage.

"It wasn't a 'plan' anymore. It already begun, my prince.." Wolfram anger could explode anytime by now, but he was willing to take any information as many as he can to prevent any of this.

"No one will possess me ever again!" Murata chuckled

"Well, you heard our conversation well didn't you? He wouldn't just possessing you. ." he said. Wolfram clenched his fist. He disgust this man now

_'He planned to take over my body completely__..'_

"You're sick!"

"And it plagued you already" he said with a soft laugh again.

_'I won't let this happened! For me and__..'_ his thought made his heart raced and his throat felt sore _'for __Yuuri__..'_ then he noticed the sword in the Sage's hand. Murata looked at him knowingly

"Care to spar for a while Von Bielefeld?" he said and unsheathed the sword he held. Who know whose sword was it. Wolfram unsheathed his own sword and pointed it aside in a perfect stance.

"Only sparring?" he asked, pressing his will to kill this man. Murata smiled

"If I win, consider you lost your body already" he stated. Wolfram stared directly at his eyes behind the glasses

"And if I win?" the blond asked. Murata lifted his glasses with his finger, still smiling

"There's still one opponent left for you" he answered and let out a mocking laugh "But you'll never fight him. I never thought you could win against me anyway" He stated as he held his sword crossing in front of him, making a blocking move when the blond charged in an outstanding move with strength and speed. Murata smirked

_'Where is the cheerful perverted Sage I know?'_ Wolfram thought as he swung his sword in several directions with an incredible speed. The swords' clangs echoed in the corridors and the castle walls

_'Where is Ken Murata??'_

………………………………………………………….

Few minutes pass in silence..

"Gwendal??" Yuuri called the grey haired man. Gwendal quickly turned to Yuuri and cleared his throat in diversion effort

"Yes Heika?" he replied

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked him out of worry. Gwendal looked troubled now and he knew it. Gwendal looked at the young Maou directly and gave him the most assuring look he could ever gave

"I'm fine" he answered

"Should we rest then?" Gwendal didn't like this idea, especially when it came from the irresponsible young Maou's mouth. But his concern about what might happened down there won. He shrugged a little

"As you wish Heika" he said as he gave a slight nod. Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. His eyes widened in joy

"Really??!!" Gwendal gave him a stern look.

"Don't make me change my mind Heika" He warned him. After the Maou gone he would look for his youngest brother. He rarely used intuition but this time he would follow it. Yuuri shook his head

"Alright.. Alright.. Thank you Gwendal!" he said as he rushed to the door. He stopped "Gwendal? Where do you think Wolfram going to?" he asked. Gwendal looked at him once again before he decided what to answer

"I believe he's going to the garden at the south castle territory" he answered "Do you wish to go there?" he asked the young Maou. Yuuri nodded

"Yes.. Is there any problem with that?" he asked, afraid he might interrupt Wolfram's private business. Gwendal stood up from his chair

"No, I'm coming with you" Yuuri almost stumbled when he heard this. But he didn't protest. He only nodded his head

"Oh.. Right.. Let's go then" He let out a nervous tone and walked out with Gwendal.

……………………………………………………….

The sword match was tight. The Great Sage was very skillful with the sword. That was totally unbelievable. But still, Wolfram had the advantages of being a soldier. His reflect was well formed as the years of practice passed. The Sage had a quite difficulty to let out any charge moves. He mostly defended himself from the enormous attack the blond released.

"You're indeed a well trained soldier Von Bielefeld!" he said as he blocked another attack. Wolfram was stronger and faster than him. But his move was predictable enough. Wolfram was aware of this weakness of his. He groaned and changed his attack pattern. Murata was a fool if he thought he already outsmarted him

_'Your skill are rusty already Great-Sage'_ he thought as he thrust his sword hard. The Sage couldn't block it. A basic way to face sword thrust was avoiding it. He leapt aside just as Wolfram's expected. He didn't pull his sword but swing it right to the Sage instead. The Great-Sage blocked it from his side and fell to the ground. He failed to maintain his balance but knocking of a mazoku never always meant you already won.

_'I won__..'_Wolfram smirked but it didn't last long. He felt something hitting his chest, pushing his feet off the ground and fell hard on his back. He winced in pain

"Majutsu??!!" he said as he cough. He tried to get up, putting his weight on the sword

_'Impossible__ Last time he__..'_ The Sage chuckled

"Back then I told all of you that I couldn't release my maryoku but I can restore Shibuya's when he tried to close the forbidden box in Shimaron right?" he said. Wolfram was on his feet again "But I never said I couldn't use it here" he stated. He was the Great-Sage after all. He was Shinou's advisor and trusted friend. There's no way he could win against this four thousand years old legend. "That's why I told you.. You stand no chance against me" he laughed. Wolfram concentrating his power now

_'There's no way I would giving up__..'_ he thought as he raised his palm and summoned a beast in instant without any incantation. The Great-Sage was quite shocked at this progression

_'Summoning elemental being without__ incantation__? What a great progression Von Bielefeld'_ he smirked as he raised his own palm to summon an unknown form of monster. Glowing in transparent light

_'Let's see now how long you will last against this__'_

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock as he saw Wolfram's summoned fire beast formed at his side, ready to kill his best friend. He could see a transparent form in front of Murata. _'They were fighting!!!'_ Gwendal attention was fully occupied enough to prevent the Maou from rushing into the dangerous battle.

"WOLFRAM! MURATA! STOP!!!" he shouted as he rushed between them. Murata noticed it quickly enough and dissolve the form that he made. But Wolfram was already released it

"HEIKA!!" Gwendal shout, but only his voice could reach them. Then all they could see was Yuuri's body was thrown aside by the charging beast before Wolfram could dismiss it. He didn't receive a direct hit but still it was bad enough. He didn't move after that. Gwendal ran toward him but two figures stormed by his sides, leaving him stunned

"YUURI!!" Conrad rushed to his side and the lavender haired advisor followed him and knelt down beside him. His dramatic touches and sentences flooded around the young Maou. Yuuri opened his eyes and smile

"I'm alright. Just a little bit shocked" he tried to get up with Conrad hand aided him from behind. He was about to ask what was his God-father doing here when he supposed to arrive tonight when he heard Von Voltaire's voice. Even Conrad and Gunter shocked when they heard his voise

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld!!" He raised his voice to the stunned young mazoku who hadn't made a single move out of shock. He looked at his oldest brother who now glared at him in fury. Gwendal walked toward his little brother "I shall not tolerate your action this time!! You will receive your punishment for this…" he was cut by a sudden raising voice

"Nobody will punish him!" Yuuri suddenly stood up and pulled himself from Gunter and Conrad. He ran in a shaky step toward the blond and the grey haired man. He stood up between them, facing Gwendal ahead. "Nobody lays a finger on him!" He stated. Wolfram was in a deep shock right now

"Heika.. He's.." Gwendal tried to explain something but Yuuri cut him again

"I… I already stated myself clear enough!" his tone expressed his nervousness well. Conrad and Gunter stood up. All of them completely ignored the Great-Sage

"Heika.. As his superior and as his brother I have responsibility over him" Gwendal replied as he gave the Maou his stern look. Yuuri shook his head and replied his look

"And as a fiancé I also have responsibility over him!" All shocked for this sudden statement. Yuuri's body trembled in nervousness as he continued his sentences "He.. fiance.. him.." he mumbled something. "… t..t..therefore.. He is definitely outrank you, so.. So.. I am the only one who had the right on him.." They stared at him now.

"I'm sorry Heika, I can't hear you. What was that again?" Gwendal asked him. The same question who now popped in everyone's mind, including the stunned Bielefeld. Yuuri blushed but he raised his voice

"I SAID HE IS MY FIANCE AND I INTEND TO MARRY HIM!" he said as he caught his breath quickly "and therefore he outrank you and I am the only one who had the right over him" he finished his sentence with a hard blush

Silence..

Gwendal eyes widened. Gunter fell on his knee again. Conrad's mouth opened a little in shock. Wolfram's sword fell to the ground.The Great Sage's expression was priceless..

"Congratulation Shibuya.." finally his best friend broke the silence and clapped his hand "Then I'll take my leave to let you enjoy your historical day" he turned away and left. Nobody ever saw his expression but his body sure trembling as he walked away. Yuuri didn't answer him

"Heika.. Are you sure about this?" Conrad asked him. Yuuri shoved his nervousness and let his gentle emotion take over his body and filled it in confidence. He nodded and smile. Gunter stood up beside Conrad

"You want to hold an unwanted marriage from accident proposal?!" Gunter let out his ultimate dramatic voice "what a pure intention to save someone from a horrible punishment.." he looked like he was about to faint. Conrad stepped aside, distancing himself from the expressive man and looked at Yuuri once again. Yuuri shook his head gently

"I proposed to him days ago, Gunter. And it was no accident and I want it with all my heart" he had no idea where these words and courage came from. All he knew that the truth about his relation was revealed. He felt uneasy for the reactions but he knew that everyone were happy. They were just shocked. He turned his body to his fiancé and stepped closer. He took his sword from the ground and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back to their room, leaving the stunned party behind.

"Is this a dream?" Gunter asked to the two brothers. Conrad shook his head

"No Gunter, Heika confessed his love to Wolfram and he intended to marry him" he told the lavender haired advisor. He smiled and looked at his older brother "right Gwendal?"

"It can't be helped then" he said. Conrad noticed a smile in Gwendal's face. He seemed to forget the punishment things. He smiled back at his brother and left for the castle with him

For a moment.. They completely forgot about the Sage's threat..

………………………………………………………….

The young Maou stared at the sleeping figure beside him. His fiancé was still in a deep shock, he refused to talk to him. But he smiled several time and he didn't hesitate when Yuuri kissed him. The Maou was happy yet he couldn't sleep..

_'I don't think I will survive tomorrow'_ he sighed and pulled his knees to his chest under the blanket _'We will become a headline for weeks now__..'_ he shook his head to wipe the embarrassing images immediately. He looked at the sleeping figure once again, stroking his soft hairs and leaned closer to kiss his angelic face. They really live in their very own peaceful world until his fiancé's angelic face suddenly winced in pain

"Wolfram!!" he shocked as he saw him. "What happened to you?!" he held the struggling prince to calmed him down. He was panicked when the prince started to cough and sweated all over.

_'What is happening to him?_' he panicked and threw the pillows and the blanket to give him room to breathe. He kept on struggling and coughing

_'I need to call Gisela!'_ he leapt down from bed and rushed to the door. His eyes fixed on something before he left the room. He looked at the window

There's someone there..

But he heard his fiancé cried in agony. He turned away immediately and ignored the intruder. He ran to the infirmary, and if Gisela's not there, he probably will look for Gunter.

_'Please Wolfram__ Hang on__..'_

Wolfram tried to open his eyes but it felt so heavy. He felt like he was skinned alive. He turned his face to the window and reached for Yuuri, but he wasn't there. He came across a figure in the balcony outside the windows. His vision blurred. He went numb after that. The last thing he saw was a slight of shining blue the figure held. He fell unconscious.

Murata's power drained as he summoned something quietly in the balcony. An unknown transparent figure formed in the air. He mounted on it and flied down to the ground. He made his way back to the shrine..

_'Releasing __houryoku__ cost me too much __maryoku__..'_ he said as he tossed the blue gem to the air and caught it again. He smirked

_'Von Bielefeld moved to Shibuya's room. I need new vessel for __Shinou__'_ he thought as he stared at the blue gem. The night wind was breeze but the air surrounding him seemed to be frozen as he walked. The place where he walked now was fairly quiet but he was certain that there was a commotion that Maou caused tonight in the infirmary. He stepped slowly, enjoying the stars and the moonlight, thinking about the possible temporary vessels for Shinou. But whatever it is..

_'There's nowhere to run Von Bielefeld__..'_

Even The Maou failed to protect him..

**A/N: **Murata was one of my favorite chars and I also love his voice (who was his seiyuu?).. Especially when the box opened with the wrong key and he helped Yuuri to stop it (ep 31). XD

Thank you for reading.. :) Please reviews..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews..

Well, as for this chapter.. I'm not really good at describing something so this is the only thing I could came up with.. :)

**CHAPTER 10**

Yuuri yawned as he signed papers behind the desk. He rubbed his eyes and took another paper Gwendal gave him. Today Yuuri didn't complain about anything. Gwendal and Gunter stood by his sides. Conrad as always, stood straight right next to the door. Sometimes Yuuri wondered if these men ever felt tired

"Conrad, how come you arrived earlier yesterday?" the Maou asked him

"It was just a matter of time calculation. Several routes already cleared" he answered, looking at the Maou. He wanted to ask Yuuri about his relation with Wolfram, definitely about his extraordinary proposal yesterday. But Yuuri seemed not in the good mood today. He looked really tired. He didn't sleep at all yesterday. Yuuri smiled back at him

"I see.. I'm glad you came back safely" he said and took another paper from Gwendal. Gunter stepped closer and placed his hand on the Maou's shoulder gently

"Maybe you should rest Heika. You didn't sleep at all yesterday looking after Wolfram right?" he suggested the Maou who suddenly choked when he heard the advisor's word. Gwendal and Conrad reacted to this statement. Gunter looked at both of them several times in confusion. "Heika.. You didn't tell them?" Gwendal's expression was quite hard to guess. He looked at the brown haired soldier. Conrad opened his mouth

"What happened yesterday, Heika?" he asked the Maou. Yuuri shrugged. Gunter spoke before him

"I think I should prepare your books for our lesson this afternoon, Heika" he took his leave, escaping the situation. Yuuri could only nod his head

"Yes, thank you for yesterday Gunter" he replied. He definitely hesitated to have another history lesson, but he was not in the mood to argue about that one. He sighed

_'Wolfram will kill me now'_ He shook his head. After he barged into the infirmary, he couldn't find Gisela anywhere. So he did the only think he could do back then. He rushed to Gunter's room. He had no idea where the room was, so he ended up wandering in the palace. Unfortunately, no guard patrolled inside the castle and all the maids were in their quarter. Actually, there were some guards placed in front of nobles' chamber before. But since Yuuri had Wolfram in his room, the guards were dismissed and he regretted that now. Luckily, Gunter was still in his rose garden that night

_'__I had no idea what was Gunter doing in the rose garden that night. But whatever it was, I'm glad Wolfram was saved'_ Yuuri had no idea why, but positively, Gunter was mourning about Yuuri's engagement to Wolfram. He quickly went to get Gisela and tend the blond prince. He was already unconscious by the time they arrived. She only gave him sedative and left to let him rest. The problem was

_'I promised him not to tell his brothers or anybody'_ he sighed as he recalled his conversation earlier

_I__n__ the early morning, dawn right before sunrise, __Yuuri felt Wolfram moved in his side. __He didn't know whether it was another sleeping behavior he made. He quickly turned to him, slowly, afraid of waking him. But the __prince __was already wake up. Wolfram__ found his fiancé smiling at him gently_

_"I'm glad you awake. How do you feel?" Wolfram tried to get up, ignoring Yuuri's objection. The Maou ended up helping him. Wolfram smile back at him_

_"Better.." he lied. He looked up at Yuuri once again "You called Gisela?" Yuuri nodded_

_"Yes. Actually I called Gunter and He called Gisela"__ Wolfram groaned. He really didn't want to create any commotion in the palace right now. He wanted to finish the problem himself_

_"Did anybody know about this other than Gunter and Gisela?" he asked the Maou. Yuuri shook his head quickly_

_"No other. Not even the guards and the maids" he told him. Wolfram reacted quickly to this statement. He looked relieved a little. He gave Yuuri a stern look_

_"You must not tell this to anyone.." he said to his fiancé. "Not Greta, Anissina, my mother, or even my brother and Weller" Yuuri shrugged but Wolfram quickly held his hands "Promise?" Yuuri __hesitated but he finally __nodded_

_"Well.. Alright.. I won't tell anybody about this" he promised. Wolfram smiled to him. Yuuri confused now "why?" he asked_

_"Nothing, I don'__t want to concerned them" he answered. Yuuri nodded in understanding, though he really didn't know the true reason why Wolfram didn't want to tell anyone. He was prideful, that was one reason. But there were some matters he had to finish.._

"Heika?" Yuuri's mind stumbled back into his head as he heard Conrad. He looked to his side and saw Gwendal staring at him. He sighed in defeat

"Umm.. That's…" he tried to find a word to say _'They're his brothers anyway'_ he shook his head and cleared his throat. Conrad and Gwendal waited, more like impatiently. "I couldn't sleep that night so I was just staying awake until I realized Wolfram looked ill" he said

"Ill?" Conrad asked him

"He cried in pain and struggled hard. I tried to hold him down but he kept on coughing, like I only hurt him more. So I ran to find help. When we came, He didn't move again. I thought he was sleeping but Gisela said he fell unconscious from suffering the pain. She only gave him something and left. She told me to call her if Wolfram woke up but he left early in the morning" Yuuri took a deep breath as he ended the brief story. He looked at Conrad, but his god father expression was very serious. "Conrad? Is something wrong?" he asked. Absolutely there were wrong things happened here. He knew that without asking. Conrad shook his head

"No, I'll check on him later" he said. Conrad looked at his brother, trying to send him message. Gwendal nodded and gave Yuuri a paper. The Maou took it from him

"That is the last paper for now, Heika" Yuuri surprised at this one. He didn't argue about it. He was very tired "You didn't get to sleep last night so I suggest you rest _for a while_" he continued, and that means he demanded the Maou get back here after that. Yuuri nodded sleepily. He stood up and went to the door but he suddenly stopped and turned around

"Umm.. I don't know. I'm not really sure about this, but I felt someone's presence outside our room that night" he said. Conrad and Gwendal shared a deep look, but they gave no comment to this. "Maybe I was distracted in panic or something" he told them and leave the room "see you later then!" Conrad smiled at him before turning to his brother. He stepped forward

"What do you think about this?" he asked his mazoku brother. Gwendal stared at the morning sky from the window.

"I don't know for sure. But he's getting worse each day" he said. Conrad gave him an approving nod. He didn't see it but he knew.

"Gwendal.. About my request earlier.."

The door opened. Gwendal and Conrad stared at the known figure.

Their dearest little brother..

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Wolfram asked his brothers. Gwendal looked at his blond brother then moved his eyes to Conrad. The brown haired man nodded again and turned to his little brother

"Come in Wolfram" the brown haired man gave him a sign to come closer. Wolfram closed the door behind him and stood behind the large cushion. Gwendal and Conrad didn't take their gaze off him. He shrugged uneasily but he didn't dare to glare or yell at them. He sighed

"What is it?" he finally asked. He saw Gwendal's stern expression and turned to receive Conrad's concerned look. "Yuuri told you something right?" Conrad shook his head

"Actually, Gunter did.." he stopped as he saw his brother irritated look. He really hated the lavender haired drama queen right now. "Yuuri Heika had no choice but to told us everything after that" he explained. Wolfram looked relieved

"I thought the wimp would break his promise" Gwendal cleared his throat

"It doesn't mean he did the right thing by not telling us" he stated, about to scold him right away. Wolfram fell silent in shock "You should never hide something important from us" Wolfram looked upset now

"I'm not a child anymore. Those matters are mine to take care of" he said. Part of him felt delighted when he knew his brother cared for him but he hated those feelings as he treated like a weak person. They never trusted him to do something himself. Beside, the true reason for his hesitation was his own fear. He didn't want to involve both his brothers into this kind of situation. Conrad stepped closer to him

"Wolfram.. It's not like what you think. We just want to know what happen" he told him with a very soft voice and smiled gently. Wolfram blinked at his smile and quickly threw his gaze off him. He hated it when his human brother showed any affection to him. It hurt him a lot. He felt a little bit guilty. He looked at Conrad and shook his head

"It's nothing.. I also didn't know why.." he didn't lie this time. He really had no idea what was truly befallen him. He shrugged in uneasiness "If you excuse me.. I want to see Yuuri" Gwendal called him back

"Is there anything you wish to tell us?" The grey haired man asked

_'Yes..'_ There were many things he wished to tell them. He shook his head

"No.." he answered. Gwendal and Conrad knew he was lying but they could do nothing for it

"One more question. Heika told me that he saw an intruder outside the room. ." Wolfram cut him

"He's only dreaming" he stated. Gwendal narrowed his eyes, definitely not liking any kind of interruption. He gave his brother another stern look

"I believe it was your condition who failed you to notice" The grey haired man replied. Wolfram didn't answer for he knew it was true.

_'There was someone there last night..'_

"But aniue, I already told you I didn't see anyone" he lied for countless time in this matter. Conrad sighed at his brother stubbornness

"Wolfram, if only Heika was right, who do you think might be standing outside your window that night?" Wolfram heart raced when the brown haired man asked him this. He desperately trying to told them this but his decision was something else

_'I'm sure as hell it was the Sage!!'_ he thought as he tried his best to choked the words back to his throat before it came out from his mouth and betrayed all his efforts. He shook his head

"I had no idea.." he said. Gwendal gave up on questioning this stubborn brother of his

"You may leave.." Wolfram nodded and turned away. Gwendal gave a slight hint to Conrad to follow him

…………………………………………………………………….

Gwendal let him sleep but Yuuri thought it was better to spent time with his lovely daughter..

1 hour on reading stories, ended up with Greta taught her how to read Mazoku letters..

1 hour on bouquet lesson, ended up with Greta treating his fingers from roses' thorns..

Lunch break

And 1 hour cooking session

"Yuuri! Not that one!!" The brown haired girl shouted in panic and snatched a red bottle from Yuuri's arm. Greta took a green bottle and showed it to Yuuri "This is chili sauce! That one is strawberry!" Greta now was really annoyed. Last time they tried to make a pancake Yuuri ended up ruined it. He mistook cream for vinegar. He sighed

"It's not my fault things in Shin Makoku are so different from earth!" he said as he observed his daughter poured the green thing on the frying pan. "What kind of food that required you to put a sauce in hot oil?" he asked. Greta ignored him. Yuuri sighed again

_'Maybe it was__ a bad idea letting her stick__ around Wolfram too much' _Greta turned to him

"Yuuri, the fire went out. Can you light it again?" she asked. Yuuri helped her get off a chair that she used to support her height. Yuuri took out a match and tried to light it. "Can you do it Yuuri?" she asked when Yuuri lighted the tenth match and failed

"It doesn't work!" Greta shook her head and sighed

"Yuuri.." The Maou tried to light it again

"I think you should ask for Wolfram's help. He can read stories, make a beautiful rose bouquet and else.." Greta smiled

"You had no idea how talented Wolfram is in cooking!" she said. Yuuri's eyes widened in disbelief "Before you came back here from earth last time, Wolfram often made a curry rice for me" she told him

"Cu..curry rice??! There's curry in Shin Makoku??!" He seemed shocked. Greta laughed

"No.. Wolfram told Greta that Yuuri's mom taught him that" Yuuri sighed

_'No wonder why mother likes him very much'_ he thought as he tried to light the fire once again

"Wolfram made a better house-wife than a soldier" then a fire came out from under the frying face, almost engulfed his face. He fell on his back in shock "Whaa.. What was that??!!" Greta laughed and he heard a known chuckle from behind. "Conrad?" The brown haired man smiled to him and stepped closer, helped him up. Then Yuuri recognized the figure behind his god father "Wolfram?" The blond looked annoyed

"Say that again you wimp!" he glared at his fiancé. "So you think I'm not worthy enough as a soldier??!" Yuuri raised his arm to calmed him

"I didn't! I was just stating my compliment for your wonderful talent in such things!" he defended himself

"Don't make such a lame excuse!" he said

"It was a compliment!"

"You wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Calm down you two.." Conrad stepped between them and turned to Wolfram "It's just a misunderstanding, don't take it too serious" then he turned to his god-son "Don't you promised Gwendal you'll be back for your papers?" he reminded him. Yuuri gasped and he turned to Greta

"I'm so sorry Greta, I have to go!" he knelt in front of his daughter. Greta smiled at him and nodded. Yuuri left in hurry, leaving those three behind

"Wolfram, I think you should keep Heika in company" Wolfram rolled his eyes

"Afraid that the wimp might do something stupid?" he snorted. Greta stared at the blond

"Why do you two always fight? Greta never want to see you sad.." she said. Conrad knelt down beside her and stroked her hair gently. He smiled

"Does the fact that Wolfram and Yuuri Heika will get married can cheer you up?" he asked his future niece. Greta jumped in joy

"REALLY??!!" she looked at Conrad with stars on her eyes. Conrad nodded and laughed. She turned to the stunned blond "Wolfram is that true?" she asked. He couldn't answer as the little girl hugged him

"I think I should go to Yuuri, Greta" he excused himself from Greta. The brown haired girl let him go, face still shining. Wolfram made his way to the kitchen door. Conrad smiled at him but he replied it with a deathly glare. This time Wolfram hesitated to let his relation with Yuuri went to public. So unlike his usual fiery style, but somehow he wanted to keep the beautiful little secret for both of them.

_'Now the whole castle will know!' _He thought and sighed in annoyance. He closed the door behind him and leaned for a while. He smiled..

………………………………………………………………

"Where is Gwendal?" Yuuri asked as he took another paper and signed it. Wolfram shook his head

"I don't know" he answered with a weak tone. Yuuri noticed this

"Ne Wolfram, what were you doing with Conrad back then?" he asked again

"Nothing.. I was looking for you and he kept me in company. My private soldier came to gave me town patrol report and I spent quite a time with them and missed lunch" he explained. His tone was really tired. Yuuri kept on asking. What a wimp he was..

"Well, Conrad was with you all the time?" He asked again. Stupid question

"Yes.." he answered. Usually he would yell to the Maou if he asked useless questions. But now he looked really tired. Yuuri took another paper, still asking

"It's not like you to spent time walking around with him" he said, still signing papers

"Shut up.." was the only word Wolfram said as an answer. His voice was very soft for Yuuri to hear it

"What did you say?" he asked. No answer. "Wolfram.." he looked at his fiancé now. He fell asleep in the cushion

_'He fell asleep?__ I'm the one who should feel tired anyway__'_ Yuuri thought as he stood up from his chair and stepped closer to him. He fixed Wolfram's position to make him comfortable. He laid him on the large cushion. The blond quickly curled his body. Yuuri blushed

_'He's cute..'_ he smiled and stroke his fiancé's blond hair, admiring his angelic face. He leaned closer and bent down to kiss him. Someone enter the room and cleared his throat. Yuri gasped

"Gwendal??!" he stood up quickly in shock. The grey haired man wanted to scold him for his lack of responsibility, leaving his papers like that. He stopped when he noticed his little brother, sleeping like a kid on the cushion. He swallowed back his sentences as he stepped closer and stood right beside him

"I'm sorry to interrupt Heika" he said, unsure what to do and for the first time felt uncomfortable in this very soft atmosphere. Love is in the air..

And it choked him to death..

"He was keeping me in company and fell asleep" Yuuri told him. Gwendal reached for a box on the bookshelf and opened it. He pulled out a silk blanket and covered his little brother gently. Like he used to when Wolfram was still a child. Yuuri observed without a single question

"Mother didn't have time to take care of him. So he often slept here when he was still a child" he told Yuuri whose heart now tattered to pieces. How lonely the blond was..

"Did you make this blanket?" he asked as he pointed at the kitten shaped laces around the silk edge. Gwendal nodded

"It's not easy to attached laces and thick cotton materials to silk, but he refused to use other design. So I had to sew it several times" The grey haired man smiled as he told him. He used to take care after Wolfram when his mother carried the Maou's duties, at that time Conrad always gone somewhere with his human father, leaving his mother depressed each night. He cared for Wolfram but the age gap sure separated them harshly. Gwendal had his own duties so he had no choice but to leave the little prince playing with himself. Yuuri looked at the enchanted prince beside him

"He was a brat at heart then" Yuuri said. Gwendal gave a slight nod. "Why don't you sit here? I want to ask you something" Yuuri rarely asked Gwendal for advice, afraid the man would kill him somehow. But he needed to ask this one. Gwendal sat right beside his brother's head. Yuuri moved to the other one to give these brothers space. He took a deep breath

"What do you think of our engagement?" he started. Gwendal didn't look at him

"If you want to discuss that sort of things, you should go to Conrad or mother" he replied, avoiding the question. Yuuri stared at him

"I'm asking you" he insisted. Gwendal looked at him now. He gave up

"I really had no idea Heika. But I knew you cared for each other and that's what matters a lot here" he answered. Cared for each other? They loved each other for sure..

"I know.." Yuuri said as he looked at his fiancé. Gwendal looked at his brother innocent face also

"Just don't hurt him Heika. He already suffered a great deal.." Yuuri stunned at this statement. He never saw this side of Gwendal. It hurt him more

Wolfram was raised in the middle of the war. Even they protected him from the grieving battles. He was locked up safely in the castle only to see sadness and tears from his mother. He chose to ride out for his country than weeping behind the walls. No one knows how to show their affection to the prince..

He failed to realize the love around him..

"I promise I will never hurt him" he stated himself clearly. Gwendal gave him his rare smile. The grey haired man observed the prince once again. He lifted his hand and stroked his little brother's hair gently. Wolfram breathed softly in his touch. If only he could turn back time. He would never leave his brothers' side for and endless war.

"I will see to that Heika" he replied. Yuuri smiled back at him. The Maou brought everything they hid on the surface. He unlocked their heart and released their memories and forgotten feelings they once forgot. The Maou's heart himself was really pure and gentle, filled with the peaceful things that he used to despise once.

Only to this person Gwendal could trusted his brother to..

Gwendal continued stroking his brother's hair gently. A very soft and caring touch that he always willing to give from when the prince was born. He never had the opportunity even if his blond brother stick around him from time to time..

_'Thank you Heika..'_ somehow the word wouldn't come out from his mouth. He didn't need to say it anyway. Yuuri already felt his gratitude from his smile and calm face. Yuuri enjoyed the love they shared

"HEIKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Gunter barged in and the door slammed aside. Both caused the prince woke up in shock

"What happened?!" he asked in alarm. He looked at the stunned advisor, not knowing what made him that shocked. He looked at Yuuri who now glaring at the lavender haired man, obviously mad. And he realized the man behind him, sitting right next to his head when he was sleeping "Aniue.." he let out a confused tone. Gwendal looked at him

"You fell asleep" he said. Then Wolfram noticed the blanket that covered half of his body now. He blushed

_'This is…'_ Unsure what to say and what to do, he stood up and excused himself. His heart was a little bit at ease now. He could still feel the gentle touch before..

"I'm sorry Heika.." Gunter apologized, still in a deep shock when he saw Gwendal stroking the sleeping brat's hair. Yuuri stood up and sighed, he could never feel angrier than this

"I don't feel like studying with you now.." he made his way out to the door, leaving the hysterical Gunter behind. Gwendal ignored the weeping man and took up the Maou's place, started to sign papers. Gunter turned to him

"Umm.. Back then.."

"Shut up.."

**A/N: **I need reviews..

I didn't even mentioned Murata's name in this chapter.

As information, Shori was also an important character in this story (I already wrote the draft), I hope you don't mind if he shows up..

Thank you.. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews.. :)

I'm so happy when I read it..Glad you like my story..

Here's the chapter, sorry if there's any mistakes..

**CHAPTER 11:**

The maids were so occupied this afternoon. They ran all over the castle, preparing something. Yuuri stood up in the corridor watching them. Wolfram sighed beside him

"Sometimes I don't know the way she thinks" he told the Maou. Yuuri replied with a nod and sighing with him

"Your mother was no ordinary woman" he said. Yuuri's eyes wandered again, observing the maids. They started to decorate the hall. "All this for a home-coming party?" he asked his fiancé. Wolfram snorted

"She would like to call it a ball" he answered. Yuuri gulped. He didn't really like party or anything in common that required him to dance. "Why do you look so nervous?" he asked him back. Yuuri shook his head

"I don't like ball, I don't like crowd" he answered

"I don't like it too. But this is a family private ball, only You, Me, Aniue, Weller, Greta, Gunter, and mother" He said as he counted them with his finger. Yuuri shook his head

"I don't feel like dancing" Wolfram snorted

"Don't feel like dancing? You can't even dance!" he teased him. Yuuri glared at him teasingly

"You think so? I still remember how happy Beatrice was when she danced with me in the ship" Wolfram didn't take his bait

"Well, poor little girl, stuck all the time dancing with you" he stated, a little bit jealous

"Jealous??" he asked teasingly with a wide grin. Wolfram shoved him away playfully

"Get off wimp.." Yuuri leaned closer

"You are jealous…"

"Am not!"

"You do.."

"Whatever.."

"Well.. Well.. Look at the young royal couple.. Aren't they cute?" They turned their body to the voice

"Anissina!!" Yuuri gasped in surprise. "Where have you been all this time?" he asked. The red haired inventor smiled at him

"I have something to take care of in Karbelnikoff territory. I only come to see Cherri-sama" she told him and cleared her throat before she continue "And of course to pass on good wishes to both of you! Congratulations Heika! Wolfram!" she raised his voice and clapped her hands. Wolfram blushed at this and threw his face aside. He noticed the green haired girl behind Anissina

"Gisela?"

"Your Excellency Wolfram" she nodded and he replied with the same manner. She bowed to Yuuri as well. Yuuri smiled at her

"You also help in the preparations?" he asked. She shook her head

"Actually yes.. But I have a duty to finish so I can't come tonight.. I'm so happy for you two!" she was sad for unable to come tonight but still she answered with a cheerful tone. "And Cherri-sama requested me personally to prepare you and Wolfram for tonight" Yuuri gulped again

"She knows?" Gisela nodded

"The entire castle already know Heika" she told him "And I'm so glad that Anissina is here so she can help me fetching you two" She lure her hand out, asking Wolfram to come with her. Wolfram shrugged

"Don't even think about it Gisela" he glared at her. She chuckled

"It's you mother's request Your Excellency" she stated firmly. She grabbed his wrist, ignoring his protest and dragged him to his room. Anissina turned to Yuuri now

"Heika, I'm going to help you now. It won't be difficult since you'll only wear formal cloth" she told him. Formal cloth means his black uniform. He nodded in relief, thinking about Wolfram's misery right now

"So, if it's only my normal cloth, what help do you want to give me anyway?" Anissina rolled her eyes

"A ball means a dance Heika" Yuuri was taken aback at this one. Anissina gave him her sinister smile "Don't worry Heika, I'll go easy on you.." Yuuri sighed in defeat. He would rather had a sword duel with Wolfram, signing papers with Gwendal or listened to Gunter's history lessons than to let this woman cut his life span

"Where are Conrad and Gwendal?" he asked as he walked behind her

"They left to escort her royal carriage" she told him. Yuuri shook his head

Escort? What a queen..

………………………………………………………………

"Gisela, I can choose my own cloth, please get out" he asked her, more like a plea. She shook her head

"I can't.." she said. Wolfram sighed

"It's not about the ball right?" he asked the green haired girl. She shrugged

"Your Excellency.. Are you really alright?" she asked. Her worried tone was obvious. She couldn't forget the state she found the prince in. He sweated all over and fell unconscious from unbearable agony. As a physician, she totally had no idea what happened to him that time. Wolfram sighed again

"I'm fine.." he said impatiently. He was tired from all the useless questions around him, asking about his condition like it was the most important thing in the world. Gisela shook her head again in his stubbornness

"I know there's something wrong with you. Please tell me so I can help you" she asked him, hoping he would change his mind, which she doubted herself. Wolfram reached for an outfit in his wardrobe and showed it to her

"Is this one good enough?" he asked her. She groaned impatiently

"Let me find something better" She walked pass him, picking something for the prince. She pulled a white cloth from the wardrobe and handed it to Wolfram. He took it and observed it

"This will make me look paler than I already are" he said. Gisela rolled her eyes

"So you noticed you're very pale" she said. Wolfram sighed for the countless time now and looked at her

"Gisela.. I don't know what is happening to me but I assure you I'm fine.." he said, half lying. "Please leave the matter alone.." he pleaded. Gisela couldn't stand another second looking at the miserable look on his eyes. She turned to the wardrobe once again

"This one would do.." she said as she handed a black-blue outfit to him. He took it and smile. She smiled back and turned away "If you need me just call, which I doubt you will" with that she left

………………………………………………….

Cherri danced with her sons in turn. She looked amazing and her sons were very handsome. Conrad wore a white outfit and Gwendal wore a green one, not so different with his daily outfit. As for Wolfram, Yuuri was speechless. The blond looked fantastic in everything! Yuuri had hoped he could spend more time admiring his fiancé's beauty but this man hesitated to let him go

"Oh Heika.. You're such a wonderful dancer!" the lavender haired man said as he led Yuuri circling around the room. He could see Conrad chuckling. He gave him a pleading look but Conrad shook his head and took Greta in his hand. He danced with her. Yuuri sighed

"Gunter.. Shall we rest..?" he asked with a tired voice. He wasn't felt tired at all, he just didn't like this dance. The advisor reacted again at his word, he was about to cry his heart out. Yuuri quickly grabbed his waist and sighed in despair

_'__S__omebody help me__..'_ his wish granted. Gwendal appeared in front of him and took Gunter away from him. Yuuri didn't know how to express his gratitude. Gwendal frowned at this. He owed this young Maou for the desired scene yesterday anyway..

_'I'm saved!'_ he thought as he sat on a chair near a punch bowl, observing these dancers. Wolfram was still dancing with his mother. Yuuri stunned at his black-blue outfit that brings out the mature side in him. He looked more like a man now. _'He's perfect__..'_ Yuuri sighed _'What qualities do I have to __go with__ him?'_ he shook his head, gazing at the enchanted angel once again and stunned at the other figure

_'Murata??' _he observed his best friend took away Wolfram from Cherri-sama and started to lead him in a very gentle dance. Murata was very handsome in his white suit. He changed his hairstyle a bit, and used contacts instead of his usual round glasses. Yuuri could see they shared a deep conversation as they danced. He couldn't hear anything from his seat but he knew that tonight Murata was a perfect match for the angelic blond. More than him..

"So.. Von Bielefeld.. Do you intend to stare at me like that forever? Or you can start to kiss me.." he said as he distanced himself a bit to look at the prince's expression. His perverted hand was still lingering in Wolfram's waist. He disgusted it but he kept his temper in check otherwise this man would be history

"You better shut you legendary mouth, Great-sage" he replied coldly, still staring at him. Murata chuckled as he led him near to Gwendal and Gunter. No one noticed the grey haired man glared at the Sage. Wolfram shrugged in discomfort "I'm tired.." Murata rolled his eyes

"You could train 3 days straight and you said you felt tired over a 2 minutes dance? I bet you won't if you dance with Shibuya" he said, ignoring Wolfram's deathly glare. He simply smile and stared at the blonde's brilliant eyes "Did you noticed that your eyes are turning blue now?" he asked. Wolfram pressed his anger and looked away

"It's the outfit" he said. The great sage shook his head

"I don't think so Von Bielefeld. I feel like.. Dancing with someone else.." he said. Wolfram tried to ignore this fact. He let the Sage leading the dance anywhere he liked. They circled pass Conrad and Cherri. The ex-Maou ignored them but the brown haired man's expression was really scary now. Greta was dancing with Yuuri who now didn't take his eyes of Wolfram and Murata. Jealous?

"Put on your glasses, Great Sage. Your rusty sight failed you already" he stated coldly. "Excuse me I had to go" he said as he pulled away from the Sage. As expected, he would never let him go that easy. He tightened his grip around the blonde's waist and pulled him back closer. He leaned his body to the struggling prince. He hissed in his ear

"Where exactly..?" he asked. Yuuri have had enough patience to see his best friend brushing his perverted body over his fiancé. Wolfram clenched his fist and about to land it on the Sage's nauseating face when he felt someone's hand grab his wrist and pulled him from the black haired Sage. Murata's eyes widened in a shock but he managed to gain his calm back "Shibuya.." he said as he released the blond. Wolfram looked at the Maou

"Yuuri.." The Maou placed his hand over his waist and pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Murata behind. Then Wolfram noticed his fiancé blushed "Jealous now?" he asked. Yuuri blushed harder

"I.. Just.. that… I.." He couldn't find any word to say. Wolfram rolled his eyes

"Oh well.. You don't have to answer" he said as he smiled. They continued to dance. Wolfram let Yuuri led him circling around. Both didn't notice the others stopped dancing already and simply watching them. Gwendal made a tiny smile when Conrad and Greta shared cheerier expression. Cherri leaned on Gunter as she followed her youngest son's movement with the Maou, both shared some dramatic sighs. Murata's face looked really hurt. He leaned on a pillar and clutched his chest. They continued to dance until..

The music stop

"Heikaaaaaaaaa……." Yuuri turned to the flirty voice and gasped as the ex-Maou hugged him in her 'usual style' of hugging. The Maou struggled really hard and gasped for air. The ex-Maou let him go and stared at him "How lucky both of you…! I really wish I could remarry too!" she stated, ignoring the glares from her sons. Yuuri forced a laugh

"Well, I don't know what to say.." she cut him

"Say you love him once again. Make an official proposal in front of us!" the blond haired lady said to him. He paled and looked at his fiancé. Wolfram quickly threw his gaze to another thing, pretending he didn't see him. Then he noticed the forgotten man behind his brothers

_'Great-Sage…'_

"I.. Yuuri Shibuya.."

_'Why is he staring at me like that__?'_

"….Official engagement to Wolfram Von Bielefeld.."

_'Why do I pity him?'_

"…Therefore..."

_'Unrequited love was hurting indeed__ But I__..'_

"Wolfram!" the blond haired prince quickly turned his face to the voice.

"Yes?" he replied. He threw a short glance to the Sage but he was not there anymore. He searched him everywhere with his eyes but he was nowhere to be find in the room

"Wolfram?" he turned again to his family and friends

"oh..I'm sorry.. what is it?" he asked

"Now you officially engaged to Heika!" The previous proposal was official but this time it was different. The people congratulate them one by one. All but one who now missing and lost in the dark. Out of happiness and out of love..

…………………………………………………

Morning….

Cecilie Von Spitzweg boarded her ship for a free-love journey before the sunrise. Yuuri left for earth. Conrad and Wolfram escorted him to the shrine and they left for another mission.

"Gwendal!" the grey haired man paled as he heard this voice

"Anissina?" she shook her head impatiently

"I'm not going to test my invention to you this time" she said. He didn't believe her. She carried a large box in her hand. Gwendal stared at the box. She noticed and shook her head "This is a silk robe, a package for Wolfram from Cherri-sama. She left these to me for her sons. I gave Conrad's already and I put yours in your room" she said. Gwendal shrugged

"And you'll leave Wolfram's to me?" he asked. The red haired inventor nodded

"I have to go back to Karbelnikoff castle now" she told him. Gwendal let out a relieved sound. Anissina cleared her throat "But don't worry. I already invented several machines there. Next time I come back I want you to try it all" she said with a confident tone. Gwendal frowned. He snatched the box from her and ran away

"Thank you" he said and left

"WAIT!! GWENDAL!!" she shouted but he didn't stop. She sighed and turned away to her carriage in the front gate. Gwendal breathe in relieved behind the corridor wall. He started to walk

_'I think I better take this to Wolfram's room'_ he thought as he walked. He decided not to put it in the Maou's room since the robe was for Wolfram. He walked to the very far away room alone. Cherri-sama always brought some souvenirs from her trip and none of them were good. He once got large stuffed animal and he gave it to Greta as a welcome gift. He frowned when he remember her mother ever gave young Wolfram her dangerous perfume and Conrad ended up threw it away

_'__Thank __Shinou__ it's only a robe'_ he thought again. He stopped in front of the door and reached for the handle. No guard on duty and the door was unlocked. He felt nauseated a little when he touch the handle

_'What is this feeling?'_ he pushed the door opened and he could felt an ill aura came out from inside. He fell on his knees and coughed several time. His eyes were heavy but he forced them to open. There was nothing wrong in his brother's room. But the pressure was too strong. He felt nauseated and his body ached all over. He coughed again

_'Could this be__..'_ he tried to recall his memory. He had ever been in this state before when he held captive in Suberera as an eloped couple with Yuuri. He forced himself to stand and dropped the box. His body almost went numb. He quickly made his way out before the unknown energy paralyzed him completely.

_'There is something very wrong here__How can there be a __houseki__ in this castle?!__'_ he knew this had something to do with his brother's sudden sickness. He must do something but a mazoku couldn't approach houseki, well they could but not this one. _'It has an enormous strength of __houryoku__!'_He coughed again and leaned on the corridor wall, quite far from the room

"Lord Von Voltaire! Are you alright?" a soldier with a green uniform. He needed a time to remembered that this man was his own private bodyguard. He quickly stood up

"I'm fine. Report" he ordered. The soldier nodded

"Yuuri Heika already sent back to earth. Lord Wolfram left earlier for the mission after Heika reached the shrine. Lord Weller left for his mission too after Heika transported back to earth by Ulrike-sama" he told him

"Only Ulrike? Where is the Sage?" the grey haired man asked

"He was nowhere around the shrine" he answered. That's weird. He coughed again. The soldier was about to asked him about it but he waved his hand, giving a sign for him to leave. The soldier saluted him and left. His pain lessened now. He decided to wait for Conrad and Wolfram.

……………………………………………………..

"Shori! Calm down!" Yuuri stood up and tried to shove his brother away. Shori pushed him back to the chair

"How can I? You never came home since the last time you gone! We had no idea you went to Shin Makoku! All we know that Ulrike opened the last portal, we got back, you went with your Sage friend and you gone!!! Vanished! No news at all!" he said as he caught up his breath. Yuuri sighed

"Shori calm down.." he said. He knew he was wrong. It has been a long time since he went back to earth. After Murata pushed him to the lake he didn't manage to contact Shori or his families. His mind was too occupied back then. He felt guilty a little. But Shori was over-reacting

"Sho-chan that's enough.. Yu-chan is still tired!" finally her mother spoke. Shibuya's parents seemed very fine even when their son was lost for a week. No doubt Bob, the Maou of earth, had told the head told Shibuya about it. Shori turned to his mother then to his little brother. Yuuri nodded

"Yeah Shori, I'm still tired. I told you I'm sorry for not telling my whereabouts all this time" Shori groaned

"It's not just that Yu-chan! You came home so sudden after so long and then.. You.. You told us you'll get married?!!!" he seemed quite panic now. His mother clapped her hands

"KYAAAA..!! No matter how many times you said it. It still surprises me!! I'm so happy Yu-chan!" Eldest Shibuya held his wife on her hand now, preventing her from bouncing around the room. Yuuri sighed

"Both of you stop calling me Yu-chan already. I'm not a kid anymore. What is it all about if I'm getting married?" he asked impatiently with his families' behaviors. Finally his father spoke

"You're still too young Yu-chan.."

"Wolfram must be pushing you around for this right? After all you never want the engagement thing!" Shori snapped. Yuuri groaned now. He felt really upset if he had to explain this to all people. After all it was his mistake. He was the one who kept telling everybody that the whole engagement was an accident. He sighed

"Shori.. Listen.. It was a mistake at first but I already renewed my proposal.. I love him Shori.." he said. Shori paled now. His mother was about to faint when she heard this. The truth was Shori cared for his brother, it's not like he hated Wolfram or something like that. But.. He wasn't sure about all this idea..

"Yu-chan.. You're very young and so is Wolfram even in their aging system" he told his brother who kept on scratching his head impatiently as they talked

"We also didn't want to marry so soon. But Gunter said it was for the best" he said. Shori was smart enough to know this was true. A marriage could stabilize a country political situation. And to them who already engaged for so long, it was important to consider a marriage for their own honor sake. Shori was sure if it wasn't Yuuri then there will be many people lined up for the blond. He sighed

"I understand.. But is this what you really want?" he asked one more time. Yuuri unexpectedly smile

"Yes.." he replied clearly. He took a deep breath "Well, I'm really nervous and unsure about so many things.. Especially about the whole marriage things.. But I just want to be with him and I.. I'll do whatever it takes for it.. Because I love him.." his voice sweetened. Soft and gentle enough to make Shori gave up. But he didn't let go that easy

"Then I'm going back to Shin Makoku with you!" he stated and left to take his stuff upstairs

"Shori! You don't have to!" Yuuri shouted

"No protest Yu-chan!" his voice raised from his room

"Fine! But stop calling me Yu-chan!" Yuuri also raised his voice so it could reach his brother. Shori now already back downstairs and stepped closer to Yuuri

"Then call me Onii-san" he said. "Let's go.." and they left for the bath room, leaving their parents sighing

"They didn't even say good-bye" Shibuya Miko complained like a child to her husband

"They already turned out to be great men" he said. His wife nodded

"I'm glad they were so good to each other" she told him and turned to face her husband with a serious face "They won't continue the wedding without us right?" she asked. The eldest Shibuya smiled

_'Then I'll be the only Shibuya man living if they do'_ he thought

"No.. They won't.." He assured her. She replied his smile and hugged him. She quickly released her husband and turned around when she heard a splashing voice. Yuuri came out from the door

"I have something to do before going back to Shin Makoku" Yuuri said. He rushed from the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Shori called his name from the bathroom "Stay there! I'll be right back!" he said and left the house. Shori came out from the bathroom with a towel covered his wet body and cloth

"He really turned to a brat just like Wolfram!"

**A/N:** Thanks for reading..

Still a long way to go, so I really need your reviews.. :)

Sorry if there's any late update in the future. Health problem and college stuff..


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello..! Thanks for the review..

Sorry for the late update.. I'm going to have mid test in 2 days.. (gasp)

I hope you enjoy this one..

**CHAPTER 12:**

His arrival was supposed to be after lunch, but somehow he managed to come back earlier than scheduled. His mission was easy, but it was so far away from blood-pledge castle and it cost him days. Nobody knew about his arrival. He left his troop at the town and went to the castle by himself. He took a road from the shrine and left his horse in the stable. He didn't walk through the front gate, avoiding maids and guards. He quickly made his way to his oldest brother's office. He was about to report when he heard a conversation in the corridors

_'Conrad? Gwendal?' _Figures and voices that he knew for sure, talking about him. He hid behind the walls and stepped closer, hoping to hear more. He wasn't a very talented spy but he knew how to make himself invisible for a time like this. He hid his pale body pretty well under the shadows, not even the slightest curl of his blond hair spotted by the sunlight

"We can talk in my office" The grey haired man told his younger brother. Conrad shook his head

"If it was an important matter then nobody could hear or interrupted us here" he insisted. They had no idea about the eavesdropper existence. Conrad arrived at the blood pledge castle in the morning after he left for days for a mission in human territory. He quickly made his way to Gwendal's office and happened to met him in the corridor. Gwendal shrugged

"It's about Wolfram.." he started. Wolfram's heart skipped a beat as he heard his name mentioned by his brother

_'About me?'_ he thought. He couldn't see what happen but he could hear Conrad's reply

"Something happen?" he asked his brother. Gwendal frowned at this question

"I felt a very powerful houryoku in his room" he told the brown haired man who seemed shocked at this new information. His expression hardened

"That's impossible. How can a Houseki placed in blood-pledge castle? In Wolfram's room?" he looked concerned now. "If it's very powerful then why there's nobody ever felt its existence?" he asked his brother

"Because there was no mazoku ever entered the room except him. He moved to Heika's room weeks ago. No one ever used the room again" he answered. That was true, Wolfram restricted people from entering his room, even the guards and maids. Yuuri and Conrad was half-mazoku so they couldn't feel houseki in that room. Conrad shook his head in disbelief

"So you think this is the possible cause for his sudden illness?" The grey haired man nodded

"And I guess I know the only suspect for this. The only one who could placed a houseki inside his room" Wolfram clenched his fist as he heard this. He breathed heavily but he didn't let out any sound, wishing to hear more of the conversations

_'It's the Sage… Damn him!'_ he never thought the Sage could use cheap tactics to weakened his body. A mazoku's weakness was houseki. The legendary men have gotten him in their hand all this time, using the houryoku when he sleep and plagued him with nightmares. Slowly possessed him..

"I know it's him. He didn't let you or Gunter visited Wolfram before" Gwendal let out an approving sound for Conrad's statement "he had been wandering in Wolfram's room for quite a time" he added. Gwendal looked at his brother

"His real intentions are still mystery" he told his younger brother. Conrad shrugged again

"Gwendal.. I already requested it earlier. Let me go.." he asked his brother. Gwendal's face hardened

"And I told you I won't change my mind. Broke into his privacy was meant a treason. He's dangerous" Conrad groaned impatiently now. He let his emotion out

"Then I shall be a traitor! I'd rather committed treason and killed him with my own hands than just standing still to see him hurt Wolfram!" he raised his voice loud enough for making Wolfram gasped both in shock and agony. His heart raced in his chest

_'Conrad..'_ Wolfram shook his head and clutched his chest, choking his flooding emotions back to his throat. But he couldn't prevent tears that welled up inside him. Not even a single drop of water formed in his eyes but he knew his heart already cried out loud in misery. His emotions were unbearable. Gwendal was a bit shocked at this but he only stared at him

"As a soldier you knew that you trained to act with your mind and not your emotions Conrad" he told him. Conrad replied his look. His expression saddened

"I'm not trained to serve a traitor either" he stated coldly now "He hurt the Maou's fiancé.." he fell silent for a while, waiting for Gwendal's answer. Gwendal threw his face aside, unsure what to answer. He knew all of this was true "He hurt our brother.." the brown haired man added. His tone made Gwendal felt uneasy, so was Wolfram who now trying his best to contained his feelings

"We can't act based on nothing Conrad" he replied now. There was a slight of depression in his face. Conrad shook his head

"We have enough evidence" he said. Gwendal glared at him

"Our priority was the Maou, Conrad. Don't forget it.." he stated firmly. Conrad almost chuckled

"Stop pretending you don't care Gwendal. You sent Wolfram away from the Maou's side for an easy mission to prevent the Sage's further effort. Tell me if I was wrong.." he said. Gwendal frowned at this. It was true after all. He assigned his blond brother to an unintentional mission at the village quite far away so he could keep him safe from the Sage's threat. Now Wolfram's question about the easy task answered already

_'Aniue.. Chisa-aniue..'_ his heart ached more. He knew they cared a great deal about him but he never thought they treasured him that much. He blinked in the darkness several times, gasping for air. He almost sobbed now. He couldn't hear what his brothers said after and he didn't even care at the moment. All he knew that he really wanted to cry his heart out, releasing his sorrow to the surface

He couldn't do it…

Not in this situation..

_'I can't involve them in this matter. The Great Sage is a dangerous person..'_ he thought. His brothers already left. He stepped out from the darkness and faced the sunlight.

Somehow the blinding light reminded him of Yuuri..

…………………………………………………..

A knock

"Come in" The grey haired man answered the knock with his usual heavy tone as he signed the Maou's papers. The door opened slowly, revealing the blond soldier they talked about before

"Morning Wolfram.." a soft greeting escaped from Conrad. Wolfram didn't know what to say. Usually he would give him a glare or simply ignored him. But after the stunning conversation earlier, he couldn't afford to release another hurting word from his mouth. He smiled uneasily which was rare and caused Conrad a deep shock

"Morning Weller.. Aniue.." and he greeted the brown haired man first. Gwendal cleared his throat

"I supposed you come to report your mission" he said, still looking at his paper works as he sorted them. Conrad, who stood right beside him for quite a time, gave a sign to his younger brother to step forward. Wolfram rolled his eyes

_'My mission? More like a week off..'_ he shook his head and looked at his oldest brother

"No victim. The villagers were safe." He reported. Short and clear enough. Gwendal actually didn't need to ask. He frowned and took a pile of sorted paper. He stood up from his chair

"Good. I have to deliver these papers and I need to tend to my private soldiers. I may not be back until afternoon or dinner" he told them. Wolfram and Conrad quickly replied him with a nod and he left. Conrad didn't move from his standing position. He only stared at his blond brother who now shrugging in discomfort

"Are you alright Wolfram?" he asked. His concerned face was barely visible but Wolfram could catch his worried tone easily. He shrugged again

"Weller… I.." he shook his head, unsure what to say. Conrad looked at him. Wolfram cleared his throat "Would you care to have a couple sword matches with me?" he asked finally. Conrad now stared at him in disbelief but he knew he didn't need to think of an answer. He smiled

"Of course.." he answered. Wolfram nodded as a respond to his answer "Where?" he asked his little brother. There was only one place that kept on popping out in Wolfram's mind

"The hill behind the small lake.." there were numerous hills and so many small lakes in Shin Makoku, but Conrad knew exactly which place his little brother mean. He nodded

"Fine then.. I'll wait for you there.." he replied with a gentle smile.

_'The__ place where we made a promise when we were kids__..'_

"Can't we go together?" he asked. Conrad stared at him, questioning his expression now. He didn't mind, in fact he would give anything to walk together with his precious little brother but..

"Of course.. Did you forget the place somehow?" he asked the blond back. Wolfram nodded

_'How can I?'_

"Maybe.." he answered and turned away to the door. Conrad walked passed him and opened the door for his bother then closed the door behind him. He walked right beside him and noticed Wolfram shrugging and sighing several times. He didn't questioned him for that, walking beside him bring out indescribable feelings on happiness..

He didn't want this feeling to end..

And it will not ended so fast..

………………………………………………………………………

After so many years nobody ever came to this place. A small lake over numerous hills, it could only reached by foot because of the bushes and trees. Young Conrad and little Wolfram used to spent their lovely times here..

Conrad sighed as he recalled his memory..

………………………………………………………………………

_"Chisa-aniue…" a soft voice called him for the countless time now, pulling his arm and whining for answer. The brown haired boy could only shook his head and smile_

_"We are almost there Wolfram.." he said as he looked around. He spotted a known tree and ran toward it, leaving little Wolfram behind. The blond prince panicked and rushed after him_

_"Wait! Chisa-aniue!!" he called his brother, almost crying. Conrad turned his body and saw Wolfram tripped on a stone and fell. The little blond sobbed and trembled. Conrad quickly rushed to his side and knelt beside him, helping him up and cleaned the dirt from his__ hands and face_

_"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure about the place.."__ He said as stroked__ his little brother__'s hair several times__ to prevent him from crying. Today Gwendal left with Dan-Hiri, Conrad's father.__Wolfram was left alone in the castle while his mother kept on weeping about his husbands. Wolfram asked Conrad for a sword match and he couldn't resist it. It wasn't very wise to left Wolfram in their mother's care now. He took two wooden swords and took him to a quite far place. He knew Wolfram would love it for he never allowed leaving the castle_

_"Maybe Wolf should never leave the castle.." he said, sobbing__. Conrad patted his shoulder__ and stood up. He looked at him as he handed him a wooden sword_

_"So you give up now?" Wolfram wiped his tears quickly_

_"Never!!" he said. Conrad chuckled "__We race to the tree now!" he added as he ran, leaving the panicked Conrad_

_"Wolfram! Stop! There's.."_

_Sound of splashing water.._

_"It's cold!" the blond prince shouted. He shivered as Conrad pulled him out from the shallow lake side. There was a small waterway between the bushes near the tree. Conrad fell in there once_

_"I told you so.." he said as he took of his cloth and covered his little brother with it. He led him to the trees away from the breezing lake winds_

_"It's cold…" His voice trembled from the freezing water. Conrad hugged him to share his body heat. He pulled little Wolfram to his chest. His body was no bigger than Greta's. Small and light enough to sat on his lap as he hugged him gently. He cou__l__d feel the small b__ody shivering in his arms. Then he noticed the soaked wooden sword still trapped between the tiny fingers. He smiled_

_"So it seems we can't have the sword match today.." he told him. Wolfram quickly pulled away from him and lifted his face_

_"No!__ We have walked this far! Wolf want to.." cough! __The little prince coughed several times and Conrad patted his back now. He sighed and shook his head_

_"__We will co__me back here next time, alright?" he said. __Wolfram looked at him again_

_"You promise?" he asked his brother. Conrad could see glittering stars in his brother's emerald eyes. He chuckled_

_"Of course.." he replied. Wolfram quickly threw himself to Conrad's embrace_

_"Wolf love__s__ you, Chisa-aniue!"__ both laughed and spent the afternoon together_

_The evening was calm and sorrowful.._

_Conrad and Wolfram already back in the castle and met their mother in the balcony. Conrad could understand her mother's sadness. He didn't say a word and leaned against the opened window. Wolfram walked closer to where their mother stood in sorrow_

_"Ne.. Chisa-aniue's father was a wrinkled old man, wasn't he?" he __asked his mother_

_"That's right.." She answered with a sad tone__, eyes still fixed on the ground below. She lifted her gaze to the sky "That person always goes ahead of me.. I can do nothing, other than watch him go.. Because it's painful to be left behind.." her expression hardened in sadness "Perhaps that's the reason why.. Mazoku find humans unpleasant.." she said. Wolfram didn't really get her feelings but he caught one crucial word_

_"Humans?" he let out a confused tone and looked at the brown haired boy that leaned against the window "But Chisa-aniue is.."__ he gasped in shock as realization hit him. He looked at his brown haired brother who now replied his look sternly. He stood up straight before the little blonde's eyes_

_"That's right.." he started "Farther is a human. I am both Mazoku and human.." he told him. Wolfam gasped. His eyes widened in shock.._

_'And after that.._

_You started to hate me.._

_Even though I always love you and care for you as a brother should be.._

_It's just….'_

"Weller Kyo!!"

"…."

"Weller??!" Conrad shook his head. He stared at his blond brother who called his name for he didn't know how many times already since he drowned in his precious memory

"I'm sorry.. I was distracted.." he said. Wolfram sighed

"Shall we begin?" he asked. Conrad smiled and unsheathed his sword. He held it with a firm grip in front of him. Wolfram unsheathed his and replied his look. Conrad nodded

Then the match started..

It was obvious that Conrad skilled was highly above Wolfram's. There's no way the blond could win against him. They were sweating but the wind quickly dried it with a gentle breeze. Their expressions showed how much they enjoyed these things. They enjoyed both the sword fighting sensations and simply enjoying each others' company. The moment that both waited for so long..

"Don't get so hasty Wolfram" the brown haired man said as he saw parried his younger brothers predictable attack easily. Wolfram groaned impatiently at his useless efforts. He was worn out now. Conrad knew he was distracted, but he refused to hold back. The next thing Wolfram saw was his sword flied out from his grip and land on the ground behind him. He turned his body quickly but his body was too tired to obey. He stumbled backward and fell, panting as he looked down. His blond hair covered his sweated face, hiding his enchanted feature from his brother who now quickly rushed toward him

"Wolfram.. Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down. Wolfram didn't lift his face, still catching his breath. Conrad reached for his shoulder but he stopped when he hear a stunning soft voice from his precious little brother

"I'm sorry…" he said. Conrad shocked as he heard this. He couldn't see Wolfram's face behind the shining blond locks. But he was sure of what he heard

"Wolfram.. what.." he wanted to ask but he was cut off. Wolfram lifted his face. Conrad gasped at his expression. A very sad expression that could make him burst into tears anytime. Wolfram shook his head slowly

"I'm sorry.. For hurting you countless time.." he said. Conrad couldn't believe what he actually hear "My words.. My acts.. And everything I've done in my life.. I'm sorry.. I have failed to be a good little brother as you expect me to be.." He said as he stood up. He was trembling, taken over by his flooding emotions, unsure what to say or what to do. He chuckled helplessly nearly sobbed. He knew he could burst into tears anytime "Really I.. I.. just…" Conrad had heard enough. He pulled Wolfram to his chest, ignoring the doubt that he might shove him away in protests.

He hugged him..

This was all that he waited for so long..

"Wolfram…" he said as he tried to calm the blond who now trembled in his gentle embrace. He prepared himself to be shoved away anytime by now. But what he noticed now really shocked him. He could feel Wolfram hugged him back. His body was cold..

"Conrad.."

"Yes.." he replied, still stroking the blonde's hair

"Chisa-aniue.." Even though the voice was soft and weak, he knew what he heard actually. Wolfram pulled away from him and stared directly into his gentle eyes "I'm really sorry…" he said finally. Conrad smiled at him, a very soft smile that came as a result from his unbearable feelings. A smile that could melt anyone's heart in instant

"I forgive you Wolfram.."

There was no word could describe his happiness now..

Today was the finest day in his life..

Nothing could ever took it away from him..

Well..

Almost nothing…

………………………………………………………………..

"Shori-sama, is there anything else that you need?" the lavender haired man asked him as he walked into a room. Wolfram's room..

"No thank you.. I will just stay here.. Where's Yuuri?" he asked Gunter. Shori and Yuuri arrived after dinner passed in Shin Makoku. Wolfram and Conrad already back in the castle and waited for them. After they came out from the fountain in the shrine, Yuuri quickly ran away and left him, ignoring his shouts and protests

"I believe he's with Conrad and Gwendal now" Gunter told him. Shori stopped

"Thank you.. I will walk by myself from here" he said. Gunter nodded "Where's Wolfram?" he asked again

"He's in the library with Greta. Do you want to see him?" Shori shrugged

"No.. I mean.. Yes.. Maybe later.." he said, not wanting to disturb Gunter. Besides, he was unsure about what he would say if he met the blond. Gunter shook his head and smiled

"It's alright.. I'm about to leave for my books too" he offered once again. Shori sighed

"Okay then. Thank you.." he said and watched Gunter as he turned away. Shori reached for the door handle and stepped in. He dropped his travelling-bag on the bed and sat beside it. He changed his wet outfit. After that he laid his tired body on the bed

The door opened slowly, revealing a young man. Shori leapt down from bed and greeted the guest

"You could at least knock" he said. Wolfram rolled his eyes

"Do I need permission to enter my own room?" Shori sighed at the blonde's answer. He shook his head

"Of course not.." he said, giving up. Shori looked at the blond prince and noticed his very unusual state. Wolfram was very pale. He looked tired and ill. "Are you alright?" he asked the blond prince. Wolfram glared at him

"Do I look like a sick person to you? Of course I am" he said and coughed a little. He was definitely ill. Shori noticed his short and panting breath. The blond was sweated. Wolfram shrugged for he knew it was this room that filled with a houryoku. Not as strong as before but it was quite painful and disturbing. He coughed again

_'Something's __wrong__ with him….'_ Shori thought as he observed Wolfram's condition in front of him. He felt uneasy and he hated it a lot. He reached for the blond to make sure he was okay when the door banged real hard, exposing his little soukoku brother

"SHORI!! You.. Eh.. Wolfram??" Yuuri said as he turned his eyes from his brother to his fiance. He noticed Wolfram's state. He rushed to his side and shoved Shori away, ignoring his protest "Wolfram, are you alright?" Wolfram nodded

"I'm fine.." he lied. He had no choice after all. Yuuri placed his arm across Wolfram's waist to help him walk. He shrugged "I'm fine Yuuri.. I'm just tired from sword practice.." he told him. Yuuri shook his head and led Wolfram out

"No you're not.. Let's go back to our room" he said. Wolfram smiled weakly and nodded

_'At least he didn't try to call Gisela'_ Wolfram thought. Yuuri smiled back at him. Wolfram felt really safe in Yuuri's arm as he helped him walk to their room. Both knew the room was far away but as long as they stick to each other, it never mattered. Yuuri whispered something as he walked and Wolfram chuckled. They looked very happy. but they completely ignored Shori. The future Maou of earth could only stared at them until they turned in the corridor. He shook his head and walked back into the room

"I really have no idea!" Shori grunted as he closed the door and lay on the bed once again. He stared at the ceiling

_'They completely ignored me!'_

But Shori didn't have to think for the reason. He knew the second he saw his brother's eyes.

_How much they loved each other.._

………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** Is this bad?? I don't know.. I like this one more than the previous chapters..

I need your reviews..

Thank you for reading..

Umm.. I drop a link to a sketch in my profile. I sketch it unintentionally and I even forgot to draw Yuuri! I don't have scanner so I use camera instead.. (What a mess)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Ha! Exam's over! And there will be another in 3 weeks.. (sigh)

The reviews dropped again.. But that's okay, I'm glad you still read this.. :)

Anyway, about the profile, it's true. I never lied in my profile (except for my name) XD!

And.. I also love Murata, sorry for his evil roles..

**CHAPTER 13:**

_"Do you desire power?" He asked with an unusual expression that made __Shori__ stunned in silence._

_"Wolfram__.."__ he said, staring at the blond in front of him. His eyes wer__e so different_

_"In your current state, there's no way you can protect __Yuuri__" he told him. Wolfram__ stepped closer and placed his hand on__ the __soukoku's__ chest "Your power lies dormant__.."__ he said and leaned closer to the shuddered man "I wil__l awaken it for you….."__Shori__ could only stare at him. His blue eyes, cold expression and his smile_

_……………………………………__…………….._

_'Protecting Yu-__chan__?'__ he thought__ as he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling_

_'The only thing I can do is watch'_

_"Power, huh?" he murmured to himself, thinking about his brother he could never protect. At that time, he was nothing. He looked at the window, the rain and the storm didn't bother him. He shocked_

_The door opened_

_"Were you sleeping?" the figure said. __Even in the dimmed light, h__e knew who this man is, but he had no idea what in the world is he doing here__, again__. "That's the wise thing to do" he continued. __Shori__ listened to him "In this state of emergency, your brother would only suffer shame if his powerless brother were to loiter around" he said, smiling at him. __Shori__ didn't like it_

_"Stop it!" he shouted, but the figure only smiled at him. He gulped between the sound of the raging storm outside__ "You said__ That yo__u would give me power" __The man smiled at him, revealing his striking blue eyes which used to be brilliant green. He handed him a goblet full of water_

_"I'm to drink this?" __Shori__ asked as he took it from his hand. He didn't wait for any answer. He raised the golden thing and emptied it. The blond man smirked_

_"__Shori__ Did __Sheraphine__ attack you?"_

_"No__.."_

_Yuu-chan_

_"__Shori__, alright__ Stop this already!"_

_"I will make you pay!!"_

_At that time…_

_"Back off __Yuu-chan__!!"_

_"Even though you are my older brother, for you to take such reckless recourse…"_

_I almost kill us both_

"Shori…"

_I only wanted to protect him_

"Shori..?"

_It was Wolfram's fault_

"Shori!"

"Ah.. What is it?" Shori woke up from his daydreaming and turned to the man who called him. The brown haired soldier smiled at him

"Are you alright?" Shori nodded

"Yes.. I'm sorry, I was just.. Thinking of something.." he said as he sighed. Conrad stepped forward to look at him clearly

"Are you really alright?" he asked him again. Shori groaned impatiently. This was so unlike the usual cold and calm Conrad. He glared at the soldier but Conrad replied him with a wider smile. He was unusually happy which made Shori felt uncomfortable

"Yes I am.. Don't worry.." he answered, throwing his face aside. He didn't want to see his smile. The feeling of envy really bothered him. Conrad mood was unbelievably happy today. He smiled at everything and easily laughed. Shori knew this had something to do with his altered relationship with Wolfram

This morning Conrad and Wolfram shared a very cheerful conversation at the dining table. He could make the fiery blond prince chuckled for everything he said. Not only Shori actually, the rest of the members were completely taken aback at this change. But they didn't mind to ask for this was the thing that they've waited for so long. Wolfram's condition was still weak, but they could see he was getting better

"I'm glad to hear that.." he said, leaning at the wall. They both spent their time watching the two young lovers and their precious adopted daughter enjoying each others' company in the Cherri's flower garden. Shori shrugged

"You know.. The last time when I went on rampage in the castle.." he started, finding the right words. "Did Yuuri hate me for that?" he asked. Conrad shook his head

"No he didn't.. He barely moved from your side when you fell unconscious back then" he said. Shori sighed in relief

"I know.. He is a good boy.." he stopped a while and sighed again "I really don't know why did I do something like that last time. I thought I could protect him using my own power but it quickly gained control over me and I…" he felt really bad right now "almost killed him with my own hands.." he told the brown haired soldier who looked at him with sympathy. Shori had no idea why did he tell Conrad all of this

"That was a very strong energy. Your power was equal to Yuuri Heika.." he looked at Shori "And I don't know how did Wolfram get the power for you" he said. Shori shook his head again

"He gave me a goblet full of water and told me to drink it" Shori started as he recalled the image one by one "Then I could feel energy swirling inside me. I released it but I failed to control it.." he sighed and looked at Conrad "I'm so weak right?" he said. Conrad didn't know what to say, he never thought Shori would tell him this sort of things. But he knew Shori suffered a great deal back then for hurting his own brother

"No.. For me, a person's true strength was laid in his heart" Conrad told him "And you already protected him with that.." Shori smiled at him

"Thank you.." he stared at the blue sky

"Shori.. Did Wolfram tell you how did he get the water?" Conrad asked. Shori turned his eyes back to Conrad and shook his head

"No.. I didn't ask anything about it.. I was concentrating on the things he told me" he shrugged a little, feeling a bit uneasy when he remembered all the scenes

"What did he told you?" Conrad asked, curious obviously but he didn't show it by any chance

"About my hidden powers.. He told me I'm such a reckless person that could do nothing for my own brother.." Shori's expression bothered Conrad but his words affected him more. Wolfram would never say something like that. He might be a spoiled brat but still..

"He wasn't himself at that time Shori.. I hope you could forgive him" Shori shrugged

"I know it wasn't him.. His expression was somehow.. Terrifying.. He looked like someone else.." Conrad didn't say anything. Shori continued "And his eyes.. His eyes were…."

"YUURI!!!" a girl shouted in front of them. She struggled as she laughed when her father grabbed her on her waist. Greta could feel her feet lifted from the ground and let out a charming giggle as Yuuri swing her around. She chuckled between the thrilling flying sensations "Wolfram! Help Greta!" she said. Wolfram only laughed at both father and daughter. Conrad smiled

"No matter what you've seen back then, it was nothing this wonderful right?" he asked the black haired man beside him, who now watching at the charming moment in front of him. He nodded and smiled. Yuuri looked very happy with her cute adopted daughter and Wolfram's face was really breathtaking from here. He laughed freely without any sign burden in his face. He showed none even though he carried many. This time he didn't hide it for himself and suffered alone

_'__Yuuri__ lifted them from him__..'_Shori thought and smile to himself. He looked at Conrad

"You're right.." he finally said. Conrad looked at him

"About what?" he asked

"The strength things from before.." he replied as he laughed without restraint when Greta wildly jumped, escaping from Yuuri and landed on top of Wolfram. The blond caught her and fell on his back. He rolled on the ground that covered in thin grass now, still holding Greta in his arm. The girl giggled again and pulled Yuuri along with them. Wolfram screamed as Yuuri landed on top of him and Greta. Conrad laughed with Shori

"Aah.. What a peaceful moment.." Shori and Conrad turned to the voice. Gunter let out another high-pitched dramatic sound as he leaned his head on Gwendal's shoulder. The grey haired man frowned at him and shrugged in discomfort. Gunter ignored his hesitation "Look how happy the young lives are" he sighed. Gwendal distanced himself and walked to Conrad and Shori

"It's about lunch time already" he said to his brother. Shori fell in a deep silence, looking down at the tiles. Gwendal has a very strange aura that affected him very much. Shori had no idea how Gunter and Conrad managed wandering around him all the time like that. Conrad looked at his brother

"You're not calling them?" he asked his brother. His tone was serious but Gwendal knew his younger half-mazoku brother was teasing him. He gave him his stern look and Conrad chuckled "Fine.." he nodded and walked to the little family on the ground. Shori lifted his face to look at his brother. His black eyes met Gwendal's. He shivered

_'I think I have a fever__..'_

…………………………………………………………..

"Glad you joined us today Gunter!" Greta told the Lavender haired man with a very cheerful tone. Gunter sat between Shori and Greta, having lunch with the royal family. The advisor smiled a little and shrugged

"I shouldn't be here actually" he shook his head dramatically. Yuuri forced a laugh

"Gunter.. It's nothing really.. I'm glad you could join us at lunch" The young Maou told him. If only Wolfram wasn't there and throwing deathly glares at him every time he talked with the Maou, maybe Gunter would hug his precious 'Heika'. He sighed

"Thank you very much Heika.. You don't know how much it meant to me" he said as he raised his unique voice "share the same dining table with a Maou…" Wolfram rolled his eyes

"You're so lucky to share a table with a wimp" he mumbled. Conrad chuckled at this. Yuuri glared at his fiancé. Gwendal ignored them. Since Shori sat beside Gwendal, he decided not to comment a word. Gunter took a sip from his wineglass, even though he didn't fill it with wine. He cleared his throat and turned to the Maou

"So Heika.. Have you set the wedding date?" Yuuri choked as he heard this. Greta patted his shoulder from behind as he coughed. Wolfram blushed. Gunter looked at the young Maou "Heika, is anything wrong? We discussed this already right?" the lavender haired advisor asked him again

"I.. Well.. I think it's.." Shori cut him

"Well Yuuri brought me here for one purpose actually. I am here to help my brother prepare the wedding and to make sure it goes as planned" he told them. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock but before he opened his mouth Gunter interrupted him

"Really? That's wonderful Shori-sama!" Gunter said enthusiastically, leaving Yuuri's mouth gaping like a fish. "What do you think, Conrad?" he asked the brown haired man. Conrad smiled as always

"It depends on Heika's decision. But I think it would be nice to held a wedding soon" he stated as he looked at his god-son then to his younger brother who didn't took his eyes off his food. Yuuri was about to protest but Shori beat him again

"When do you see fit to celebrate a wedding Gunter?" Shori asked the advisor. Gunter clapped his hands joyfully like he has been waiting for this question for so long

"What about the sacred full moon night?" Yuuri gulped when he heard this. Gwendal nodded finally

"I agree to that. A maou's wedding has to be held on a special day" he stated. Yuuri shook his head and turned to Gunter

"What is this sacred full moon night about?" he asked. Conrad answered him before Gunter started to explain history from the entire library

"It's just like what you called festival and special occasion on earth. In Shin Makoku we also have that kind of day. The day when the moon will give it brightest shine every 90 years" he explained to the Maou. Yuuri nodded although he didn't really get what is this day about but he was certain that this day was a very special day for anybody. He'd like to have an unforgettable day for him and his fiancé

"So Heika.. Do you agree with that?" Gunter asked him. Yuuri nodded

"Well.. If you think it's the best for all of us than why not?" he said. It's a festival every 90 years anyway. Wolfram choked as he gasped in surprise at Yuuri's statement. The Maou looked at his fiancé and started to doubt his decision

"W-When exactly the sacred moon day will come?" he asked his advisor back. Gunter was humming in front of him before he answered

"It's 'Sacred Full Moon Night' Heika and it's about 2 weeks from now.."

"WHAT??!!!" Yuuri stood up, out of words obviously. "But.. That's.." Shori stood up from his chair, interrupting him

"It's settled then" he said and dragged Yuuri out the dining hall, followed by Greta. Gwendal watched until the two soukoku left before he turned to his blond brother

"Are you fine with that Wolfram?" he asked. The blond prince nodded

"It's up to him.." he said as he rubbed his head. Conrad noticed his ill expression

"Wolfram you look unwell, are you alright?" The brown haired man asked him. He placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder which made Gwendal and Gunter really surprised. He didn't get to know what has happened between his younger brothers. All he knew that usual Wolfram would kill Conrad for speaking to him. The blond prince nodded and smiled at his human brother

"I'm fine.. Too many surprises in one morning" he lied again. Conrad smiled at him. Wolfram stood up from his chair "I'll go check on them. Excuse me.." he said and turned away. Gwendal looked to Conrad questioningly. The brown haired man smiled at him

_'Better not to ask anything__..'_

…………………………………………………………...

"Ne Wolfram? What do you celebrate on the sacred moon day actually?" Yuuri asked his fiancé who now standing beside him as they watched Greta played with Shori at the library. Wolfram looked at him

"It's nothing magical or something. It was a simple nature festival. When the moon phase completed and shine the brightest way it could for us." He told him. Yuuri tried to imagined it as Wolfram continued "So bright.. It revealed thousands of glittering stars in the night sky you could never imagine" he described it to Yuuri as he imagined it himself. Yuuri stared at him

"Conrad said that it showed up every 90 years. So that means you never see it yourself don't you?" he asked his fiancé. Wolfram shook his head

"No.. I only heard it from mother, Aniue and Conrad.." he answered. "This will become my first time to see such wonderful view" Yuuri smiled at him as he leaned closer

"Then we would share it together.."

Greta watched them carefully with Shori, waiting for any specific movement from them. But Yuuri and Wolfram continued talking about the festival and other sacred days in Shin Makoku. Greta turned to Shori

"I want to go outside" she told him. Shori stood up from the wooden chair but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit down with a very tiny power. Shori chuckled "Ojii-san.. You take care of Yuuri and Wolfram.. I'll be back!" she winked and left.

_'Now where did she learn that?' _

Greta walked out to the rose garden and hummed to herself. She bent down to the flowers and examined them. Greta loved flower very much, just like Cherri. The ex-Maou often spent time with her and taught her about plants if she came home from her free love trip. Cherri also loved her very much, but the sexy queen was not that ready to be called 'grandma'

"Greta.." someone called her. She felt a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped in shock and turned around

"Great-sage!!" she smiled at him. He replied her smile gently. He was adorable enough actually. Greta didn't get to know him well but she knew he was a good man. The sage spent most of his time in the shrine, flirting with the young priestesses. To Greta, the Sage was like a hero for she always heard stories about his deeds when he was studying history with Yuuri and Gunter. He was Shinou's loyal advisor and the great Maou of the past trusted his life to this man

"You don't have to call me Great-sage, princess" He said as she looked at her. She was only 9 years old and she was about to reach his chest height. When she reached Murata present age, she would definitely turned to a beautiful lady. "You can call me Murata or Ken" he told her

"Don't call me princess!" she raised her squeaking voice in protest. "And I can't call you by your name.." she added. He chuckled and shook his head, kneeling in front of her

"Well, to me you're a princess Greta" she giggled at this. Did he just flirting with a 9 years old girl? He sighed "I was tired of people calling me 'Great-sage' or 'Murata' don't you want to be the first one to call me Ken?" he asked her. Her eyes glittering in happiness

"Really?! Greta is so happy!" she said. Greta was a very social girl. She yearned for affection and loved to be treated specially. It was normal for a kid, especially with that kind of past. She was abandoned by her family and never treated like one. Even though she was a princess and else, she was a very lonely child until Yuuri welcomed her into his life. Murata was very talented in flirting and persuading peoples, girls only. He turned to her

"Greta.. What has happened in the castle today? Usually you always told everybody if Gwendal and Anissina created sort of chaos again" he asked her. He knew Anissina was staying at her home in Karbelnikoff right now and it wasn't the thing he really wanted to ask

"Anissina is not here. Nothing special happened today" she answered. The Sage smiled at her again

"Were your fathers having a fight again today?" he asked her. She laughed

"They're not that bad. They already planned the wedding date!" she told him. He choked when he heard this. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He nodded and forced a smile again and coughed several times. He gave a sign with his hand to tell her that he was okay so she doesn't have to panic like that. She shook her head laughed "You acted just like Wolfram when he heard this in the dining table" He cleared his throat

"Just like me? He didn't like it?" he asked. She shook her head and chuckled

"No.. He was only shocked at that time. They were in the library now" she told him. The sage made no comment for this. He really didn't know what should he replied. Greta hummed merrily "They really loved each other.." He forced himself a cheerful expression even though his heart was shattering inside

"Greta.. Are you happy?" he asked. Greta nodded

"Yes.. Finally Greta will have a true family..!" she told him "Thanks to Shinou Heika and you!" He frowned at this. He could see her innocent face that kept on smiling as she babbling about her fathers' love story. Yuuri brought happiness to all people in Shin Makoku and what would his best friend do?

Destroy it?

He can't do it…

_'I can't__..'_ he thought as she saw Greta trying to catch a rainbow butterfly that fly around her. He shook his head

_'I really can't…'_

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Why do you hesitate now?" the voice asked him. His tone cut him deep in his heart. His throat felt really sore. He shook his head

"I can't stole their happiness only for our selfish wish.. I really can't.." he told him. Shinou looked at him but the Sage didn't look him back, avoiding the piercing blue eyes. "Things are perfect now. The brothers, the lovers, the families.. I just.." he sounded more like a pleading

"Perfect for them.. What about us? Don't you love me, my Sage?" he asked him even though he knew the answer. The Sage nodded, still looking at the floor "Then why you hesitate?" The black haired man shook his head

"I told you I can't.. I love you but this is not right!" he raised his voice. Shinou didn't change his cold expression. The Great sage lifted his face and stared at him. He gasped at the flashing move then he felt someone

Kissed him…

"I.. just.. " he pulled back from him as Shinou turned back into the mirror. Even though it was a mere shadow, he could feel it. He could feel the touch that he longed for eternity

_'I can't__ Right..?'_

"Can't we just stay like this? Without taking his soul.. We could just continue to live like this" he asked the Maou. Shinou shook his head sadly

"I understand your hesitation and I won't force you to go through anything you never want" his blue eyes looked very sad and cold. He gave the sage a sad smile which made his heart shattered into pieces. "But know this.. I grow weaker as each day passes until I will completely vanished from this world.. I won't stay like this forever my Sage.."

"No.." The great sage groaned in despair now. Why things must ended like this??

"It's your choice my love.." Shinou said as his body started to fade away inside the mirror. He smiled again at his depressed Sage. "Know this…"

_'What should I do?'_

"I love you…" He said and vanished into the dark. The great sage fell on his knees and looked at his miserable reflection in the mirror

_'Why did you have to say that..?'_

……………………………………………………………………

A knock at Yuuri's study room

"Come in.." Yuuri answered as he signed another paper Gwendal gave him. Conrad didn't stand beside him like he always did. The brown haired man was sitting in the cushion, talking to Wolfram about several military things. They stopped when the door opened, revealing a soldier with a blue uniform, Wolfram's soldier..

"What is it?" Gwendal asked him

"I have a message for His Excellency Wolfram" he answered. Wolfram stood up as the soldier handed him a folded parchment

"Who sent me this?" he asked his soldier as he unfolded the paper carefully

"I found this when I was doing my regular duty to check on your equipment your Excellency" he answered again. He felt really uneasy because both three lords were looking at him right now. "It has your name on it and I think I should deliver it directly to you" he added. He tried to peek at his leader as Wolfram read the parchment but then he shrieked in panic as fire engulfed the letter in instant

"Wolfram! What are you doing??!" Yuuri stood up and shouted at him. Why the hell did he burn the letter?

"It's nothing.." he said as the ashes fell from his hand. He turned to his soldier and dismissed him. He sat again beside Conrad. The brown haired man looked at him

"Wolfram.."

"I said it's nothing.." he stated clearly, obviously didn't want any more question. He closed his eyes and sighed

_'So be it then__..'_

……………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this.. Thank you for reading…:D

(Silently waiting for review)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hi…! Thanks for waiting…. :)

By the way, sorry if some of you misunderstood from the way I described Wolfram's reaction, both wanted the wedding, all Shin Makoku hoped for it (almost all). Wolfram carried to much burden lately but believe me, (in this fanfiction) they loved each other so much.. :)

**CHAPTER 14:**

_"I can't believe this piece of iron can fly in the sky" the blond prince said, talking to the men beside him, Gwendal and Shori__. Bob invited them to Switzerland a day after they arrived on earth_

_"Strictly speaking, it's not iron" Shori told him_

_"This is human territory. This thing is probably filled with houseki" Th__e grey haired man added to it. And n__one of these __statements __were right_

_"Excuse me!" Yuuri called as he raised his hand. He was sitting beside Murata on the flight_

_"Did you call for me?" A lady answered his call, standing in front of them. She was a flight attendance with blond hair and beautiful face. Wolfram was far more beautiful than her but at that time Yuuri never had any feelings for the blond and he wasn't either. Yuuri smiled at the blue eyed woman_

_"Yes.. A blanket and-"_

_"We'd like a blanket please!!!" Murata cut him, covering his__ best friend's __mouth with his hand_

_"Certainly" she replied politely and left to take their order. Murata turned to Yuuri, hand still__ on his mouth, ignoring Yuuri's protest_

_"Don't ask for everything at once" he said. Yuuri lowered Murata's hand from his mouth_

_"Why?" he asked_

_"It's better to have tons of excuses so we can call the lady over" he told him. Yuuri looked at his friend_

_"Hey, you.." he was cut_

_"Here you go" the lady said as he handed a blanket to them. They quickly smiled at her_

_"Thank you!" both said at the same time. They didn'__t notice__ the others are watching them__. Wolfram, Shori, and Gwendal continued to talking to each other while Conrad and Rodriguez talked_

_"Who'd have thought it was possible?" dr.Rodriguez said "The two souls we were entrusted with actually met each other.." Conrad looked at them. Murata called the lady again_

_"Miss! Some juices please!"_

_"And supported each other like the moon and the sun.." Rodriguez continued, still talking to Conrad as they observed both young boys _

_"Miss……!!"_

_All laughed_

_……………………………………………………………………_

'I really have no idea.. After all this time.. What does he want from me?' 

Sword clang

_'Obviously he wanted to take over my body'_

Someone fell to the ground

_'But.. __W__hy?'_

Laughs

_'What did I do wrong to him?'_

"Wolfram?" The blond prince turned to the voice quickly

"Yes?" he replied the call immediately. Yuuri shook his head

"It's getting hard to get your attention these days. Stop your daydreaming already" the Maou said as he handed his sword to Conrad. He rarely used Morgif now, afraid the sword might went on rampage again. Wolfram almost killed both his brother with the sword last time. He barely remembered but the way they looked at him after the incident was unforgettable. It took very long weeks to recover from that shock. Even until now nobody, except Wolfram, know for sure what was happening. Wolfram glared at his fiancé

"Daydreaming? Only a wimp like you would do something like that!" he stated. Conrad and Yuuri chuckled at this. Wolfram also realized that he carried to many burden lately. And the last letter he received..

_'The letter.. It's…'_

"Wolfram..?"

"…."

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri shouted in his ear about an inch away. Loud enough to make him jumped from his perfect standing position. Conrad almost laughed. Wolfram glared at him

"I saw nothing funny, Conrad!" he said and turned into his fiancé, glaring at him "And you Wimp! What's the matter with you?! I'm not deaf!!" he yelled as he covered both his ears with his palm. Yuuri was rarely screamed but his voice surely louder than Wolfram. Yuuri chuckled

"I told you to stop daydreaming already.." He said and let out a laugh. The young Maou turned to the maids and took a glass of water from them. The others were waiting until he tended his sweat and thirst. Conrad eyes met Wolfram's. The blond prince sighed

"Just take him away Conrad" he said. The brown haired man chuckled

"Are you sure you don't want to have an easy sword match with him?" Conrad asked him, smiling. Wolfram shook his head

"No…" he said

_'I have things to do..'_

"Not now…" he added and forced a smile to his half-mazoku brother. Conrad noticed his stern expression but he didn't give any comment. He was worried but there was nothing he could do for his brother. Wolfram made his choice, hiding his own problem and act though. The whole castle knew about his strange behavior and his illness lately. Conrad respect his brother's choice for solving his problem himself but he really wished he could help him by any chance. For now he could only smile

"Fine then.." he said as Yuuri approached them, waving his hand. Conrad once again glanced at his younger brother. Wolfram's eyes were so distressing, deep and full of anxiety. He didn't like it for he would rather receive Wolfram's deathly glare than to see him in this state of misery. They made up their relation already, why didn't he tell him a word?

"Conrad, I have to go.." he said finally, smiling at him and turned his body without saying anything to Yuuri

_'I have to finish this alone..'_ he thought as he walked up the stairs. He heard running steps from behind

"Wolfram!!" He turned his head

"Yuuri?" he was surprised. "Why are you chasing me here? Go practice with Conrad!" he said. Yuuri shook his head

"Can't I come with you?" he asked hopefully. Wolfram stared at him and snorted

"No Wimp! You have duties to do!" he said

_'__A__nd I have mine..'_

"Please Wolfram, I need to give you something" The young Maou pleaded but this time Wolfram really couldn't approve it. He shook his head

"Then give it now" he said impatiently. He was already late now..

"Fine!" Yuuri said with a loud voice. Wolfram was about to replied but the Maou leaned forward in a very quick movement

_'???!!'_

Yuuri kissed him..

'...'

He could feel the soft lips brushed against his…

_'Yuuri…'_

"There!" he said. Wolfram stared at him

"W-What?" he confused. Yuuri pointed at his neck. Wolfram noticed something was hanging there. He stared at the metal-coated oval plate in his hand. Another earth language "I can't read this wimp!!" he said. Yuuri laughed

"Of course.. Well it's our name carved on it. Not an expensive thing" he said. Wolfram smiled at him "I bought this seconds before I get back to Shin Makoku. I had to trick Shori so he couldn't follow me" Wolfram laughed now "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, thank you for this gift" he thanked him. "Why did you have to leave Shori behind only to buy this?" Yuuri held out another same chain like his

"This one is mine. You know, I want to have something we shared only for both us" he answered. Wolfram shook his head and laughed again "Stop laughing already! What's so funny??!!" Wolfram grinned

"You really had a quick hand back then" he teased him. Yuuri blushed

"Stop that!" Wolfram laughed again and Yuri laughed with him but

_'I'm late..'_

"Sorry Yuuri, I have to go. I promise I will see you after this" Yuuri sighed, giving up

"Alright.. See you then!" he said and turned back, heading to the training ground. Wolfram could see Conrad standing there, holding both Yuuri's and His sword. He could see the brown haired man smiled at him from afar. He smiled back. A smile that made Conrad's heart raced inside

"Conrad?"

"Yes Yuuri?"

"Why are you staring at him like that?" he asked his god-father. Conrad shook his head

"Nothing Yuuri.." he answered and walked to the training ground, throwing a last glance at his little brother

His smile..

He didn't like it..

Felt like this will be the last time he will ever see it..

……………………………………………………………………………………..

_'It's funny.. I can't read this'_ Wolfram thought as he walked away from both his loved people in this world. _'Why does he always gives something I can't read?' _He increased his pace until he reached Cherri's flower garden. He stopped in front of his mother's enchanted flowers. The blond took off the chain from his pale neck

_'Just in case..'_ he said to himself as he drop the chain between the flowers and he left

Wolfram walked alone in the dark corridor. The part where Wolfram's room lies placed between the high castle walls. No matter how bright the day light was, none could ever escape the high brick stone walls. Dark and quiet..

Just like he wanted

"I believe you're late Von Bielefeld" Wolfram closed the door behind him, eyes still fixed on the figure in front of him. Hatred and anger quickly flared inside him. The legendary soukoku smiled gently

"What do you want?" he asked. The Great Sage shook his head

"You didn't read my letter?" he asked back in reply. Wolfram rolled his eyes

"If I haven't read yours I wouldn't be here obviously" The Sage chuckled at this which made Wolfram disgust him even more. Long time ago he used to laughed a lot and enlighten every heart that heard his cheerfulness. He used to teased Yuuri and Wolfram every time he get to see them

_…………………………………………………………………………………._

_"Shibuya?" Murata called him. Yuuri looked at his friend who now sat in front of him, right beside his fiancé. Wolfram glared at the Sage_

_"What are you doing here Great Sage?" the blond asked. The Sage smiled and leaned closer to him. Yuuri's eyes widened_

_"I'm talking to Shibuya, Von Bielefeld Kyo.." he said. Wolfram shrugged, trying to get rid of him. He threw a short glare to the chuckling man behind him, Conrad and Yozak_

_"You don't have to be that close to me!" Wolfram said as he tried to push the Great Sage away. He leaned closer, closing the distance between them and placed his head on Wolfram's shoulder. Yuuri shook his head in disbelief _

_"Murata? What are you doing?!" Murata chuckled _

_"What now Shibuya..? Jealous??" he teased him, again. He just couldn't resist it every time he saw __the young couple within his__very __range. Yuuri sighed_

_"It's not like that.. We're both boys Murata.." he answered. Wolfram was about to protest at this but the Sage's behavior was __intolerable now. He shoved him away_

_"Get off you perverted Sage!" Wolfram yelled as Murata laughed. Yuuri sighed_

_"I thought you like hot-chicks Murata" The Great Sage only laughed_

_"Well, who can resist such a beauty ne Shibuya?" he replied as he sat beside Wolfram again. He tried to lean closer to him again but Wolfram unsheathed his sword and pointed it to his neck_

_"Go ahead" The blond dared him from the corner of his mouth. Murata raised both his arms and gave up_

_"Alright.. Alright.." he said as he stood up.__ Yuuri watched as he walked behind Wolfram to the exit. He was about to continued his conversation when he saw Murata hugged Wolfram from behind. His perverted arms crossed in front of him, on his shoulder "Lucky..!" he said. Wolfram quickly turned his body around and tried to hit him. The Sage avoided it well and ran away. Wolfram glared at him and turned to the two adults who now laughing_

_"What are you both laughing at?!" he asked. Really pissed at the Sage unique behavior but still he laughed with them_

…………………………………………………………………………………….

_'I wish for another memories..'_ he thought as he recalled his past scenes with the old preverted cheerful and gentle Sage he knew. Deep inside his heart he still believed things would get better, influenced by Yuuri's optimistic way of thinking and innocence. He shook his head and looked at the legendary man

"I'm here now! What do you want?!" Murata snorted

"Don't you read my letter? It's clear enough" he said. Wolfram glared at him again now

"I've burnt it!"

"And….?" He asked as he stepped forward in the dark, approaching the blond prince who now glared openly at the figure 

"What do you want??!!" he shouted at him, demanding an answer he never actually needed. The Sage laughed at his anger. Wolfram clenched his fist and raised his right arm. "This is the last time I ask you!" he said as fire flared on his hand, ready to throw it to the Sage's face. The Great Sage shook his head and smirked

"This is the last time indeed, Von Bielefeld.." He replied with a mocking tone. Wolfram was shocked as he felt his maryoku drained suddenly. His fire ball vanished into thin air and he couldn't feel anymore energy to cast another one. His eyes widened as he noticed the blue gem in Sage's hand

_'Houseki…??!!'_

"You..!!" he couldn't find a word to expressed his wrath. Wolfram Von Bielefeld was a prideful soldier but no mazoku could ever win against houseki

_'That thing has enormous houryoku inside it'_ he thought as he stepped away from the flooding blue energy and slowly reached for the door _'I can't possibly win damn it!' _he quickly turned his body to the door and gasped

"There's no way to run Wolfram. This is the conclusion for everything" the Sage said as he let out a cynical laugh, leaving no cheerful and gentle Murata Ken inside his expression. Wolfram shocked at the transparent winged beast stood between him and the door

"It can't be…" Murata looked at him knowingly

"I'm not affected by any houseki, Wolfram.." he told him and smirked. Wolfram pulled his stunned body back from the glowing creature. He turned to the Sage

"Don't dare you call me by my name" he stated. The Great Sage snorted

"You'll soon to be mine.. What's the big deal about names?" he laughed, mocking him. He was in a complete disadvantage

He needed help..

But no one could help him now…

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Conrad?" The young Maou stared at the brown haired soldier now. Conrad clutched his chest and looked to the place where Wolfram left before. He was worried over something uncertain but he was sure something bad will happen to his brother.

_'I'm sure he headed for his room'_ He looked at Yuuri

"Heika, I need to do something important" he told the Maou as he touched his god-son's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. Yuuri wanted to protest but the expression Conrad gave him was… He wasn't sure about anything. He just nodded

"Fine.." he said. He didn't know why but he felt bad since Wolfram left. He wanted to see him but he don't know where to find him

_'He'll come back' _Yuuri assured himself. Wolfram left for small matter yet he worried over him like he went to war. Conrad forced a smile at the Maou but Yuuri could see a slight of anxiety in his gentle face. He didn't give any comment

"Thank you Heika.." he said and turned away until he was out of sight. He looked back and make sure there was no one around. He ran..

_'Be safe Wolfram…'_

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, how about standing still my beautiful prince Wolfram?" he said as he showed the houseki clearly in front of Wolfram's emerald eyes, taunting him

_'I can't use majutsu!'_ he knew the only thing he could do. He pulled his sword and rushed to the Sage, charging with the strength he has left. The Great Sage shook his head and smiled

"You never learn Wolfram" he said. Wolfram increased his speed

_'I know I can never win.. But..'_ he swung the sword hard to the Sage but the next thing happen was predictable

He was thrown really hard

"You really are persistent.." he said as he walked closer, dismissing the invisible barrier around him. It was formed by the houseki under someone's command. The blond hit the wall real hard and landed in front of the large mirror. Somehow the mirror was perfectly fine

_'No…'_ he coughed and gasped in agony. His vision blurred but still he could see the Great Sage smirk as he stepped closer

_'Damn it!'_ he cursed in his thought as he tried to regain control over his numb body. He lifted his head weakly to see the Sage who now stood up right in front of him. Wolfram shivered at the words the Sage's said when he opened his mouth

"Do it now.."

_'__Who__m__ is he..__'_ he forced his body to stand up but before he could turned to see the other figure behind him

"What the..??!!" forms of dark shadows streamed out from the mirror, pulling him. He struggled with all the strength he had left for all things his life were at stake. "Let go of me!!!" The Great Sage watched as the shadow started to engulf the blonde's body, swallowing him slowly

"You better stop struggling" he told the prince who now glared at him. He gave him a look of anger, hatred and sorrow..?

"Don't do this!!" he shouted as the shadows pulled him. The mirror rippled as Wolfram's body drawn to the other side of it. He screamed as hard as he could

"WOLFRAM!!" the door banged open as someone barged in with a sword in his hand

"CONRAD!!" Wolfram shouted at the figure loud enough for him to hear it. He was supposed to hear it

"Wolfram, are you alright?" the brown haired man asked. He didn't look at his direction which made Wolfram frowned. Then he noticed to whom his brother was speaking to

"I'm fine Conrad" Wolfram eyes widened in shock as he saw his body standing in front of him, speaking casually to his brother

_'No way..'_ he stepped forward and touched an invisible barrier

"Wolfram, Yuuri Heika is waiting for you now" he said then he noticed Murata standing right beside the bed "Great Sage.. I'm surprise to see you here" Murata nodded and smile. Wolfram stepped closer

"I was just talking to him" the fake Wolfram lied to the brown haired soldier. "Let's go Conrad.." he said as he walked passed him to the door. Murata waited until Conrad walked first

"CONRAD!!!" Wolfram shouted in frustration as his brother walked away.

_'I'm here!'_

"LET ME OUT!!! CONRAD!!!" The brown haired man stopped. Conrad felt like hearing someone called his name. He turned his body back and searched the room with his eyes

_'__What was that before__?'_

"CONRAD!! DAMN IT!!" he cursed loudly as he tried to break his way out. Conrad looked at everything in the room. The bed.. The window.. The curtains.. The ceiling.. The wall and.. The mirror..

"Weller Kyo?" Conrad looked at the smiling figure in front of him "Shibuya is waiting for us.." he told him. Conrad nodded and left. The Great Sage turned his face to see Wolfram one last time before he closed the door behind him, leaving the prince dimmed in the dark.

"WAIT!! NO!!"

_"The one who have lost shall be found_

_The one who have died shall be revived_

_Only the worthy could conquered both destiny at once_

_Tomorrow whe__n the sun start to fall down, I will wait for you_

_You know where to find me_

_We'll have all things concluded at once.."_

That was the words written in the paper before he turned it to ashes.

This was the conclusion..

_'Goodbye Von Bielefeld' _he said in his mind as he walked beside the fake Wolfram, or should he say 'Shinou-Heika'. The Great Sage smiled at him and Shinou replied the smile gently behind Conrad's back. They could hear the blond prince's sound from the now abandoned room

Wolfram screamed for the last time before he sank on his knees

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **How about this chapter? Thank you for reading.. :)

Lack of ideas recently.. I already wrote the drafts for this story but I'm still confused..

Do you have any suggestions?

(Waiting for review..)


	15. Chapter 15

**A****/N: **I'm sorry for the late updates. I got a quite troublesome persistent health problem these past years and it tends to get worse. And my college, the medical faculty, also applied new educational system started from last year (right at my year of study!) so the schedule was tighter than usual.. Life is great.. :D

**CHAPTER**** 15:**

"Yuu-chan!" Shori called his brother, waving his hand. Yuuri pretended not to see him and walked away to his study room. "Stop avoiding me already Yuu-chan!!" he shouted as he ran after the young Maou who now increased his pace, ignoring his pissed brother. Shori grabbed his arm "Will you listen to me for just this time??!" Yuuri pulled his arm

"I don't want to talk to you!" he replied and turned away. Shori sighed

"I said I'm sorry Yuu-chan. But admit it! You're happy aren't you?" he asked his brother. Yuuri lifted his face and looked at him

"I'm happy, but it's too soon for us, Shori" the future Maou of earth could only sighed again

"It doesn't matter right, Yuu-chan?" he asked again. Yuuri shook his head

"No.."

"So?" Yuuri groaned

"Still it's too soon!" he raised his voice to his brother

"You don't love him?" Yuuri glared at his brother who now chuckling "Sorry Yuu-chan.. It's just you approved the date by yourself and we can't possibly canceled it" he told the young Maou. Yuuri sighed in defeat

"I know.. Maybe I'm just nervous, afraid of being a wimp in front of him and everyone" Shori smiled at his brother and stroke his hair gently. Yuuri grunted and shoved his brother's hand off his black hair. Shori chuckled

"See? You've grown up now Yuu-chan" he said. Yuuri looked into Shori's eyes. Those gentle and intelligent looks in his face calmed Yuuri. He knew he made the right choice. "No need to be afraid.." he said, encouraging his little brother. Yuuri shrugged

"But.."

"Yuu-chan.. Remember that I will always be here for you" he told him as he patted Yuuri's shoulder. For Yuuri, Shori might the most overprotective brother he had ever seen. He hated it sometimes when Shori treated him like a child but still he loved his brother. He could never imagine the life without those annoying lines Shori threw at him. He smiled

"Thank You Shori.." he said. Shori replied him with a gentle smile

"Where's Wolfram?" he asked Yuuri, usually both young lover were inseparable but he didn't see Wolfram since morning. Yuuri shook his head and sighed

"He left early this morning. I was also looking for him" he answered and looked at Shori again "Do you want to see him?" he asked

"No, I just want to see if he's alright, you know.. His illness"

"He's fine. He's very fine" Yuuri said and laughed "We spent all evening together yesterday. Me, Wolfram, Greta, Murata.."

"Murata?!" he asked in a slight of disbelief "It's uncommon for Greta, Murata and Wolfram spent times together" Yuuri chuckled at Shori's statement "What?" Shori asked him again

"Greta gets along with anyone Shori, but yes you're right. Murata and Wolfram made a big progression in one night!" he said, pressing his laugh into snickers "You must see Gwendal's and Gunter's face as they saw the two of them smiled to each other" Shori rolled his eyes

"You don't get jealous?" he asked Yuuri who now laughed again

"Why should I?" obviously he had no reason to feel jealous or something right?

"I think your friend shared a very deep feeling for your fiancé" Shori told him, giving Yuuri a stern look but the Maou only replied with a very soft smile. He never doubted Murata even once

"I trusted him Shori.." he stated. Shori nodded even though he felt a bit awkward to all of this but he didn't protest. Shori doubted Murata once but all were proved the opposite. Murata helped him, his brother and all of Shin Makoku from the Forbidden Boxes and Shousu

_'__Yuu-chan's__ right__ He is a good person'_

"Alright.." he said finally, looking at the empty corridor "Yuu-chan, I want to go to the library" he told him. Yuuri sighed

"I must see Gwendal right away or he'll kill me" Shori groaned. He hoped that Yuuri could keep him in company. He tended to get lost in this castle easily. He rarely spent time here anyway..

"I see.. See you later then Yuu-chan" he said as he turned away to the corridor in the left side

_'I hope this is the right way__..'_

"Stop calling me Yuu-chan, Shori! And the library is that way.." he said as Shori looked back and saw him pointing at the right corridor. Yuuri laughed again "See you at dinner!" with that he left. Shori shook his head

_'Now__ Which way is it?'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shori walked alone in the empty corridor, checking each room he passed

_'Where is that damn library?'_ he asked to himself, cursing on this castle size. It has countless rooms and all the corridors were identical that could make his head spinning. He shook his head, giving up _'I went too far__ I should go back now'_ he decided as he turned away. His body was eager to leave this empty corridor but the scene before his eyes froze him

_'What the hell??!'_ he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Wolfram shared a passionate kiss with someone and definitely it wasn't Yuuri! He narrowed his eyes, trying to see the man in the dark shadow

_'It can't be__..'_

The Great Sage kissed his brother's fiancé..

_'How did this__..'_ Shori's mind struggled in his head as he pulled himself away from the scene, decided to leave the place. But he realized one crucial thing

_'No…' _He could see the blonde's brilliant eyes as he moaned between the kisses

They were blue..

_'This is not happening'_ he thought as he recalled all the scenes in the past. The forbidden boxes, his rampage, Wolfram's betrayal, all were because of the blue eyed man. He gulped and stepped backward silently, leaving no sound to notice. They were too occupied in each other's embrace, leaning on the wall and shared their lost passion to realize Shori was there.

He witnessed everything..

There're only one thing crossed in his mind..

_'Conrad!'_

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"You're not sure yourself aren't you?" The blond haired mazoku sighed as the Sage pulled himself from him. He shook his head

"It's not like that my Sage.." he replied with a heavy tone, more like a sigh. The Great Sage groaned

"He's trapped but he's not gone. He'll find a way back eventually and-" Shinou pressed his finger to the Sage's lips to hushed him

"I know.. But no one knew about this" The Sage shook his head

"They will find out!" he raised his voice. Shinou smiled

"And when they do.. It's already too late" he replied and stepped forward, caressing the Sage's cheek "He will suffer the darkest despair.. And he will be perished on his own.." he ended his sentences with another kiss

_'??!'_

"There's someone there" The Sage said as he pulled away from the passionate blond Maou. He looked around wildly to search for it. He found nothing. He felt someone whispered in his ear

"There's no one here.." Shinou whispered softly, more like a hiss. Murata shivered at the deep voice and melted in the tender touch "So.. What do you want?" he asked teasingly

"I want to stay like this a little bit longer.." he answered. Shinou chuckled

"I'm willing to stay like this forever.." he said, kissing him again. The Great Sage shoved him and pinned him to the wall, switching place. He leaned forward at the blue eyed man, grinning

"I'm sorry for being such an innovative Sage.."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shori ran as fast as he could from both legendary couple. He looked for Conrad, the only one he hated and trusted with all his minds. He hoped that he only dreaming and soon he'll wake up to see his brother's wedding ceremony but the scene he saw earlier was something else. He stopped for a moment to caught his breath, panting really hard

"Shori?" He knew this voice very well. He quickly turned his body to the voice

"Conrad!!" He said as he stared at him. Shori had been running in the castle to find him and now he was there right before his very eyes. He needed to tell him everything right away before it was too late like in the past. He gave Conrad a stern look, trying to speak. The brown haired man smiled at him

"Why do you look at me like that?" Shori shook his head

"I-I need to tell you something!" he said, still breathing heavily "Listen Conrad, this is very serious matter" Conrad looked at him, questioning all about his god son's brother

"Relax Shori.. Tell me what happened" he said as he stepped closer to Shori, made sure that he was fine. Shori shook his head

"Look, I think it was happening again now! You have to do something!" he said as he grabbed Conrad's shoulder. The brown haired man now stared at him in a total confusion. If he didn't know Shori, he might have thought this man was crazy. Shori always panicked like that this if something happened to Yuuri

"Shori, I really don't understand. Yuuri Heika is fine. He's in his study room right now" Conrad told him. Shori groaned impatiently

"It's not about him!" he raised his voice now. "It's about Wo-"

"Conrad.."

"Gwendal?" Conrad turned to his brother and nodded. Gwendal replied in the same manner

"I need to talk to you" he said to his half-brother. Conrad nodded again and turned to the frowning Shori

"Shori, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later" Conrad told the black haired man. Shori scowled at this

"But this is a very important matter Conrad!" He said frustratingly. His tone was more like a plea. Gwendal cleared his throat, giving the young half- earth mazoku a stern look

"Some mazoku rebels burnt several mazoku villages near human territory. Do you have anything more important than that?" Gwendal raised his voice which made Shori shocked. He gulped

"Yes, this is more important-" Gwendal and Conrad were quite taken aback at his statement "B-but it can wait.." he said finally. He decided to tell them later. "I'll wait for you tonight, Conrad" Just a few hours made no difference..

"Fine" Gwendal said, approving it. Conrad was a bit concerned but he followed his older brother

"Excuse us then, Shori" he said and turned away with Gwendal, leaving the black haired half-mazoku behind. Shori shrugged and left the place

_'I'll discuss this tonight. I think it's alright__..'_ he thought as he walked away on his own

But he never imagined that he could never see them again after this..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_'Gwendal was away.. So where's __Yuu-chan__ now__?'_ he asked himself as he wandered in the garden. He already looked for him in his study room but he wasn't there. Shori thought maybe Yuuri was with his adopted daughter in the garden, like always. They used to spend lots of time there, Yuuri, Greta, and Wolfram. Shori shook his head. He didn't feel like thinking about the blond right now. He stopped at Cheri's garden

"These are.." He bent down and observed the colorful flowers. He never thought he would be this interested in flower, especially the dazzling yellow ones. He examined it as he touched the soft petals gently

_'I never seen this one on earth__ What is this flower__'s__ name?'_ he asked in his mind

_'Beautiful Wolfram…'_

'??!!'

"Who is that?!!" he stood up and look around. He was very sure that he was on his own in this large garden. He searched the entire corners with his black eyes. He felt a bit scared now

"Beautiful Wolfram..?" he looked at the crowd of yellows "Is that the name of this flower?" he asked himself, kneeling right in front of the lovely blossoms. Then he noticed a shiny thing, reaching for it

_'A chain?'_ he examined it as he swept some dirt from the polished round plate

"Yuuri.. and.. Wolfram.." he read the carved letters that written in earth language and took it with him. He went back to his room, Wolfram's room which Shori used when he stayed in Shin Makoku. Shori took of his jacket and folded it neatly. He threw himself to the bed. Wolfram's room was smaller than other room, but it was quite clean, tidy, and simple. Even if the room was dark and covered by the castle walls' shadow, it was quite breeze, calm and refreshing

_'Where is __Yuu-chan__ now?' _he asked in his mind. He looked at the ceiling and started to drowse

"Shori…"

"……."

"Shori!!!"

"Wolfram?" he recognized the fiery blonde's voice, calling him. He leapt down from bad and searched for the blond everywhere. He couldn't find him anywhere "Where are you?!"

"Shori.. In here.." his voice was very soft but Shori knew where this voice came from. He raised his hands and trailed the mirror with his palm. He leaned closer, trying to hear for more sounds

"Wolfram.. Are you there?" he asked. He still hear a soft voice as a reply

"You don't have to get that close, Shori" he said. Shori stepped back and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Shori gasped in shock as he saw Wolfram's figure inside the mirror. Pale and dimmed like a candle "Shori I don't have much time.." Shori shook his head

"But Wolfram.. I don't understand! I saw you were kissing the Great Sage in the backyard! And now.." Wolfram cut him with a louder voice than before

"I was what??!!!!" he groaned and stared at Shori "Forget it Shori, You have to help me" Shori shrugged

"How should I know this isn't a trap or another lies?" he asked. Wolfram groaned again, starting to get impatient

"Do you think I would do something like that to Yuuri??" he said as he shrugged unseasily, thinking what in Shin Makoku they used his body for

"That is a good reason.." he replied and stepped closer to look at the mirror. He touch it "How did you get in here?" he asked, eyes still observing the mirror, looking for his reflection. Wolfram sighed, his eyes were so sad

"They took my body, Shori.." Wolfram started. He took a deep breath heavily like there was no air in that dark dimension "I used up too much power to show myself to you and I'm afraid if I stayed like this a bit longer than I won't see you all again forever" he said. Shori frowned at this statement. Everything seemed to fall in the right place now even he still hadn't understand the real thing

"What can I do for you?" he asked, concluded everything

"Tell my brothers about this.." he stopped for a while. Speaking cost him too much energy now "They planned something really bad. For now he could take over my body but he didn't have a full control over me and-" Shori raised his hands to stop him

"Wait.. You keep telling me about this but I really don't get it" he cut him. Wolfram stopped and listened to him. Afraid that arguing might cost him more "I will help you and call your brothers if that is all that I can do. If talking cost you too much energy then explained everything later" Wolfram nodded, relieved than Shori understand him very much. Shori looked at him

_'There's no time to wait for tonight, I have to find them now'_ he thought as he ended his word to Wolfram. But there was one thing he still wanted to know even he could already guessed about all of this

"Wolfram.. Who are they??"

"They're us.."

'???!!' Shori gasped and quickly turned around. He could even see that Wolfram was totally shocked in the mirror for the guests. They smiled at him. Shori could feel fears started to crawl and covered his body from head to toes

The Great Sage and The other Wolfram..

_'When __did they…__??'_ his heart raced in his chest. Both legendary men in front of him have a very strange intimidating aura

"SHORI RUN!!!" he knew that it was Wolfram's and he didn't need to think for another second to follow this very suggestion. He rushed to the door, passing both of them and ran as fast as he could. Shinou turned his head to the mirror and raised his hand

"You're really an insolent brat" Wolfram could only stared at him and heard his word before pain stroke him really hard. The Great Sage watched as Wolfram screamed faintly and faded in the mirror. He turned to the Maou

"There's still one person left" he said as he walked to the door "That wouldn't be very nice if he revealed all thing to everybody he encountered" Shinou walked by his side and smiled

"He'll come across no one"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shori ran in the corridors but he couldn't find anyone

"Damn it!" He cursed as he leaned on the corridor wall, catching his breath. Then he could feel a very strong power came from the end of the corridor, right behind him. He quickly pulled himself and fixed his eyes upon whatever came from the dark hallway

_'What the-?!!'_ he turned his body as he saw a very large creature dashed toward him in an incredible speed, formed by fire. The unknown existence was enlightening all the dark ways he passed. Shori quickly ran to the only place in his mind as he saw a gate in front of him. He threw himself out from the dark corridor, dodging the creature. He watched until it dissolved in air and stood up, running to the opened gate. He really didn't have time to pleased his curiosity why there was no guard stand there on duty

The small gate to the Shinou's shrine..

_'Ulrike..'_ he was sure the priestess could help him

"You really are persistent aren't you, brother of my friend?" Shori's eyes widened as he noticed the figure stand in front of him in the passageway, smiling at him. Shori quickly turned his body to rush back to the castle. His heart now thumped really heart when he saw the other man also smiling at him.

He was trapped perfectly

_'How the hell did they…__'_

"Brother of my friend.. You could just stand still and make all of this easier" The Great Sage said. Shori could only stared in helplessness and disbelief. He couldn't win against them

"You are no friend of my brother!!" he finally released his anger in his raised voice "How could you do this to them??!!" he panted now and pointed at the fake prince "Who the hell are you anyway??!" Shinou rolled his eyes

"With that wonderful brain of yours, you never have to ask who I am Shori.." he answered. Shori glared at him

"I'm sorry then Heika, but I never bound to worship your insanity!" he shouted emotionally. He was really angry, scared and frustrated. He couldn't control his calm and emotion like the usual Shori did. But this time he didn't care for these men deserved more than wraths

"Look Shori, we didn't come here to hear your tantrums and protests" The Great Sage said as he stepped closer to Shori, unsheathing his sword from his side and swung it confidently. Shori stepped back and started to get panic even he hesitate to show any slight of fear to them. He did the only thing he could afford

He ran right to the thick woods..

"No one ever listen to us lately.." Shinou sighed as he raised his palm and smirked "I really started to like this body" The Great Sage could only watch at him as incantations slipped out from the blonde's lips

_"All the beings that make up the element of fire.._

_Obey the brave Mazoku who summons you.."_

Shori could hear the incantation echoing in the woods as he ran for his life and for the people he loved, carrying all the truths that must be told. His skin and cloth tore in so many places from the branches and thick bushes he pass through. He didn't care for all he need was to run as far as he could..

_'I need to__..'_ He stopped and gasped at the view an inch before his feet. The stone crumbled as he stepped back, sweat dropped

A cliff…

"That's right damn it!!" he cursed his stupidity for running recklessly into the woods. The Blood-Pledge Castle and the shrine built in mountain topographic land. There should be caves, hills, rivers, waterfalls and cliffs!! He was too panic to think about it all..

_'I need to get-'_ his thought was stopped as his eyes widened in shock. He turned back only to felt some blazing form of element creature hit him hard right on his chest, lifting his feet off the ground. He didn't have time to think about anything else. His mind was too occupied with fears and frustrations. The only thing that he knew was the altered gravitation of the world

He fell…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Well? Say something!!

I hope you like it…

Thank you for reading.. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Alright! Don't kill me!

Thanks for the reviews.. :) I really wished it could reach over 100..

**CHAPTER 16:**

_"Umm.." he was unsure what to answer_

_"Don't tell me you ran away from Aniue or Gunter"_

_"Well.. I.." he shrugged again_

_"You did??!!!"_

_…………………..._

_"Where are you taking me?" he asked the blond who now concentrating on directing his storming horse in the maze of trees_

_"The unknown place" he answered as he pulled the rein to his left to turn the horse. Yuuri gasped and hugged him tight "Hold on!" he said to the Maou. They rode really fast. Yuuri was about to told him to stop when they reached their destination._

_"Whaaaa…" Yuuri's jaw dropped when he saw the view. A shallow river, flowing from unknown source but the water sure is clean. The stream was soft, only caused the water rippling like crystal, reflecting the sunlight well. This time of day sure was deadly hot enough but here, it was incredibly breeze. Yuuri jumped from the horse and ran to the flowing water_

_………………………………._

_"They will find us here soon" Wolfram shook his head_

_"Nobody knows this spot. Only me and the natures.." he said and washed his face with the water. His hair was also get wet and dripping soft glittering water under the sunlight. Yuuri blushed when he saw the angelic mazoku. No matter how many times he saw him, Wolfram getting more beautiful each day.._

_…………………………__…._

_"Ne Wolfram.. How did you know this little heaven from the first place?"_

_…………………………..._

_Yuuri turned his face and looked at him. Their expressions were clear under the dancing shadows of the trees. They closed their distance as they leaned closer. Yuuri's heart didn't race this time. His face gave no sight of blush. There was nothing but the pure gentle feeling that flows into his heart. And so was Wolfram. This time no one here to shout at them or watching them. Only the sound of the soft stream and the chirping birds.._

_They kissed.._

_A very soft kiss.._

_After some moments, they pulled themselves apart from each other. Wolfram stood up and pretend__ed__ to fix his very clean blouse. His face blushing now, and so was Yuuri's. The Maou stood up beside him. He raised his palm and slapped the blonde's left cheek._

_…………………………………._

_"Give me your dagger. You should've brought one with you" he asked the blond. Wolfram took a slim dagger from his boots and gave it to Yuuri_

_"It isn't a toy for a wimp" he said but Yuuri ignored him and walked to the tree where they shared a kiss before. He carved something in the tree. Wolfram stepped closer to him "What is it?"_

_"Something that very common in earth" he said as he carved Japanese letters which Wolfram couldn't understand a word. "Not as good as the one in your mirror, but this sure reflected my feelings well" he told him._

_"What is it said?" he asked the Maou. Yuuri shook his head and ran from him. "Oi Wimp! __A__nswer me!"_

_………………………………_

_'I should've told Wolfram what does it means'_ Yuuri thought as he chuckled, playing with the chain on his hand. He was having a daydream about his proposition to Wolfram. It was the happiest day in his life until now. He shook his head

"It's too quiet" he said to himself. Conrad and Gwendal left for some villages. As usual they didn't let Yuuri come along with them, leaving the Maou with his paper works. That was very unusual for Gwendal to leave the castle to the Maou's care. But they all decided this could be a good opportunity to trained Yuuri even for few hours. They wouldn't be here until dinner time. He felt really lonely now. There was no one here to keep him company in his duties. He stood up from his chair, walking to the window. He sighed

_'Where are they now?'_ he asked to himself of Wolfram and Murata's where about. They get along too well. _'How could they leave me in such a state of misery??'_ he groaned and threw himself to the very comfortable cushion

"Maybe they are having fun in the library! Reading stupid books again until dinner!" he grunted. He was really upset now. They spent times together more often lately, ignoring him. Yuuri felt a little bit jealous sometimes but he knew there was nothing between his best friend and his fiancé. He trusted them both with his life

_'But still..'_

"This is so unfair!!!!" he shouted helplessly and turned back to his papers, signing it. Yuuri stopped and pulled the chain out from his uniform pocket, staring at the carved names.

"I will ask his hand in marriage properly" he stated to himself as he wore the chain on his neck and signed another paper. He yawned several times as each pages signed. He was looking outside the window at the falling sun. The flying skeletons maneuvering at the castle tower as they took on guard duty.

_'Even Kohi was aware of his responsibility'_ Yuuri sighed at his recklessness and signed another paper. Greta was experimenting on cuisines with the maids. Yuuri believed Murata and Wolfram was reading sort of history books in the library. Conrad and Gwendal were left on missions. Gunter was delivering another paper. Gisela obviously tend to everything she could heal in the infirmary..

_'Where's Shori__?'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The water was very warm even when the sun was nearly set, rippling below the breezing afternoon wind. But the glittering calm water now tainted by crimson flows. Stream washed most the blood and carried it out to somewhere but there were some trails left as Shori tried to grip the grasses and soils. He pulled his body out from the water and laid himself weakly on the dry land

_'I'm still alive..'_ he breathed heavily, chanted faint gratitude in his heart. The water held his weight, reducing the crash intensity so he wouldn't has his bones shattered from the impact. But still the shallow river was not enough to save him from wounds. He had fatal injuries everywhere. He knew he broke some ribs and he couldn't feel both his feet. He coughed

_'And I don't know how long__ I'll survive__..'_ he chuckled quietly in frustration as he used his arms to dragged his body. Most blood was rinsed in the flow but there were more gushing out from his wounds. He blinked several times as he tried to see. He had wound in his forehead that poured his face with fresh blood. He felt dizzy but the other parts of bodies were too painful to ignore. His eyeglass was still hanging on his ears but it was nearly broken. He dragged himself to the nearest tree and rest under its shadow, looking at the river

_'So beautiful..'_ he thought as he stared at the soft stream. The white sand and stones in the shallow rivers made the water glittering like a crystal under the light. Shori breathed heavily, eyes still fixed on the view. He weakly pulled out a chain from his lower pocket, ignoring his numb legs. He examined the simple chain once again

"Yuuri.. and… Wolfram…" he read it to himself as he wiped the blood stain from its shiny surface, smiling sadly. He felt really useless and weak. He lifted his face to see the tree in front of him. He saw carved Japanese letters in the tree. The awful carving technique was undoubtedly Yuuri's. His agonizing body could never matched his suffer for his broken heart as he saw the words

_Yuuri-Wolfram_

_Love.._

_From here to eternity.._

_'No…'_ He shook his head weakly in frustration. He couldn't help the warm tears that roll down from his eyes and fell from his cheeks. He failed all the people he loved the most. His tears and soaked water fell to the soft ground that was tainted by the crimson drops. His vision was blurred

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan…"

The chain slipped from his pale hand and fell right under the carved tree. He tried to reach it but he failed. He couldn't bear another suffer anymore. He couldn't take more ache and agony. He coughed and sobbed in depression. Afraid he might stay here until his life takes its toll. He never imagined dying alone

_'Not like this..'_ he gasped between his sobs. He could already feel his pain lifted from him slowly. He closed his eyes, recalling all his memories as tears keep on falling from his cheek. He fainted to the ground, felt nothing at all. The water flows in a soft ripple to carried out the life as the stars climbing up the shadow to carried out the night..

His role was over..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is Shori??!" Yuuri demanded answer from everyone he met before. Now he demanded one from his best friend and someone he thought as his fiancé. The blond rolled his eyes

"Like we are all here to babysit him!" he said, ignoring Yuuri's glare. Murata chuckled at his statement. He took moist bread, known in Shin Makoku as crackers which made Yuuri frowned every time he ate it. The Great Sage looked at him

"Calm down Shibuya. Shori must be very bored for staying all week long in the castle. Maybe he was out for a walk.." he told Yuuri and turned to the blond prince "Right Von Bielefeld Kyo?" he asked. The enchanted prince looked at him and shook his head

"Who knows?" he said and gave Murata a quick wink before continuing his meal. Yuuri groaned helplessly at them. He fell back to his seat and forced another spoon of soup. Felt like swallowing a spoonful of seawater. He didn't feel like eating. He was really worried now

_'Shori.. Where are you?'_

"Ne Von Bielefeld Kyo, don't you like this cracker?" The blond shrugged and shook his head. Murata laughed and leaned closer at him. "Come on.. They said you never ate it. It tastes really good you know!" he said as he took a slice and tried to feed him. The emerald green eyes looked really upset right now. Yuuri watched helplessly as he waited for Wolfram to shoved Murata away like usual. Last time he shoved him until the black haired Sage fell on the cold floor. But what Yuuri actually see right now was unbelievable. The blond only smiled

"Fine then.." he said and leaned forward. He took a bite of bread right from Murata's finger. Yuuri's eyes were widened in shock. "It tastes really good!" he said. Murata laughed at him and took another slice. Yuuri was about to say something but he could only shook his head, pretending not to see anything as both his loved ones acted like a lovers in front of him. He sighed

_'Let them be.. I'm going to be married in few days anyway..'_ he choked his jealous tantrums back to his throat and laughed with them. Wolfram acted a bit strange lately. His soldiers were out in town on duty so he didn't have any training session. He spent most his time with Murata in library. But the strangest thing ever was..

"Yuuri.." a soft voice of a little girl calling him from the hall door. Yuuri smiled at the brown haired princess

"Greta. You're late, come and eat your dinner!" he said cheerfully, but his smile quickly vanished from his face as he saw his daughter's sad face. He stood up and walked toward her little daughter. "What is it Greta?" he asked. The brown haired girl shook her head

"Yuuri.. Would you like to read stories to Greta now?" she asked. Yuuri stared at her in disbelief. She would definitely asked Wolfram instead of him but why did she asked him now? But he could never resisted his daughter's will, not when she gave him her innocent looks which made him melted to the ground. He nodded and took Greta by her hand

"Murata, Wolfram.. I will go with Greta. If you need me, I'll be in her room" he told them, excusing himself. He really wished that Wolfram would leave Murata with his soaked bread things and followed him to spend all evening with Greta. But Murata only replied him with a smile and waved

"See you tomorrow then Shibuya!" Yuuri replied his smile and turned to his fiancé. The blond shrugged uneasily but he also smiled

"I'll stay here to keep the Great Sage in company, Yuuri. I'll catch up to you later.." he said. Somehow Yuuri felt like he wouldn't see Wolfram for the rest of this night. Part of him wished that Murata could just stay at the shrine so he would stop trailing behind his fiancé. He nodded

"Very well then.." he left and closed the door behind him. He turned to Greta "Now-"Greta pulled his hand and dragged him to his study room. "Greta? You said that you want me to read you stories" she shook her head

"Greta just wants to be with Yuuri. Besides Greta knows Yuuri can't read stories" she said as she threw herself on the cushion and started to bounce. Yuuri chuckled

"So why don't you ask Wolfram instead?" Yuuri gulped as he saw his daughter's sudden altered expression. She looked sad now "What is it Greta?" He asked as he sat beside Greta and rubbed her back softly

"Wolfram was mad with Greta.." she said sadly, nearly sobbed. Yuuri held her in his arms now, placing his chin on her head. "Greta was asking Wolfram to read stories. But Wolfram told Greta to go out and stop disturbing him for just one day! He said Greta was a nuisance" she said and cried. Yuuri felt anger built up inside him

_'__What??! __How could Wolfram??!!'_

"D-did Greta do s-something wrong?" she sobbed in Yuuri's embrace. "W-wolfram hate Greta.." Yuuri could feel her broken heart. She was too young to receive such harsh word from the one she really loved as a father. Yuuri was unsure at his words

"Greta, Wolfram was having a hard day lately. Forgive him for being like that" he said as he rubbed her back gently, calming her. Greta cried again and he hushed her "He didn't mean it. He always like that Greta.." but she only shook her head

"N-no.. W-wolfram hate Greta.." she held her sobs but her tears kept on falling to Yuuri's lap, concerned him even more. Greta was a strong girl, such treatment might be harsh but she wasn't that weak to cry. She would ask and tried to find answer for everything. Yuuri wiped the tears in her face with his finger

"No.. Trust me Greta. Wolfram was very busy today, it's normal for a very busy person to get angry so easily.." he told his daughter with a very gentle voice. Greta lifted her face and looked at him

"It's not just today! Wolfram was like this for days! He spent his time more with the Great Sage and ignored us all!" she raised her voice. Yuuri was shocked but he quickly hugged Greta and took her in a gentle embrace one more time. She cried herself to sleep in Yuuri's chest. He gently laid the girl in the cushion

_'Wolfram would never do such thing to Greta..'_ he thought as he reached for a box on the bookshelves and pulled out a silk blanket which used to be Wolfram's when he was a kid. He covered Greta with the soft silk and watched her as she sobbed in her sleep

He would definitely talk to Wolfram about this!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Heika…"

"……"

"Heika…"

"……."

"Let him be Gwendal, I'll take him to his room" Yuuri heard a faint voices as he felt someone lifted his body. He quickly opened his eyes and found himself in Conrad's arm. His face was only few inches away from Conrad's. He gasped and shoved the brown haired man away

"Heika!" Gwendal and Conrad shouted as Yuuri fell and hit the floor. He looked up at Conrad and Gwendal

"Ahaha.. I'm sorry Conrad.. I was just surprised!" he said and turned his head to the door, noticing his fiancé was standing there "Wolfram?!" he gasped again. He was preparing his head to receive Wolfram's wraths and accusations. But the blond only nodded slightly

"I just want to say that The Sage will stay in my room until tomorrow. It was too late for him to go back to the shrine" he told them. Yuuri shook his head in disbelief at what he actually heard

"B-but"

"Shori wouldn't object to that. That's my room anyway.." he stated. Gwendal could only stare at his brother in aversion. He disliked his brothers for making very many changes lately. Yuuri stood up from his previous falling position

"Shori??!! Right! Where is he?!" he quickly asked to every eyes he met. Conrad shook his head

"I thought he is with you Heika.." he said. Conrad promised Shori he would listen to him tonight. This morning Shori seemed very nervous about something and Conrad felt really bad for leaving him. What has happened?

"I don't-" he was cut by his fiancé's voice

"Excuse me from this conversation. I still have things to do" He said as he looked at Yuuri. The young Maou felt his body went limp as he saw the cold icy stare from the enchanted eyes which used to be flared and warm toward him. Conrad and Gwendal knew their brother didn't have things to do recently. But they could only swallowed back their questions when Yuuri spoke

"See you later then.." he said. Wolfram didn't mind answering. He left and closed the door behind him. Conrad stared at the door then turned to Yuuri

"Heika.." Yuuri shook his head

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. And.." he stopped. He didn't know what to say. Shori, Greta and Wolfram in one day were tiring enough. He wanted to stop Wolfram and talked to him right now. But he couldn't. Not in front of Conrad and Gwendal "It's nothing.." he said finally. Gwendal looked at him

"Have you finished your papers Heika?" he didn't really mean to ask, but he felt awkward in this silence. He wouldn't get angry if only Yuuri left his work again. But the Maou nodded

"I've signed all of it" he answered. "Today I spent times alone so I managed to finish them somehow" he added. Conrad looked at Gwendal, but the grey haired man only shook his head

"That was really good Heika.." he said and walked to the desk, checking the papers. Yuuri noticed the missing presence

"Where's Greta?" he asked, then he noticed the folded silk blanket in the brown haired man's arm. "That's.." Conrad smiled

"Gunter already took her to bed. It's quite late now" he told Yuuri who now shrugged uneasily. "Yuuri.. What is it?" he asked. Yuuri shook his head

"I can't find Shori anywhere since morning. I already asked the guards and the maids but nobody saw him since morning" his tone was full of worries. Conrad shook his head and turned to Gwendal. The grey haired man stacked the papers and walked to the door

"I'm going to order a search for your brother, Heika" he said. Yuuri quickly ran to his side

"I'm coming with you!" he stated. Gwendal couldn't protest at this word. Yuuri's dark eyes now reflected his unbearable concern about his brother. Gwendal nodded and let the Maou stepped out from the room first. He looked at his half-brother. Conrad walked to Yuuri's side and Gwendal closed the door behind them. They walked to the front gate

_'Shori….'_ Yuuri felt very bad about this. He was about to ask something to Conrad when he heard a commotion right in front of them. Soldiers are running in a rush and panic and some maids were standing in their nightgown, watching all the soldiers

"What is this?" he asked Conrad, a bit panicked. The brown haired man shook his head and placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder to calm him. Then Yuuri spotted a lavender haired man, giving commands

"Give way!! Move! Take him to the infirmary now!!" he shouted in a high voice, a very unlikely the Gunter he knew

"Gunter?" he stepped forward then saw the Green haired physician. Her face looked worried and tired. She was sweating and panicked like her father did. She was kneeling in front of a body, using her healing majutsu. Yuuri's heart raced really hard. Gunter turned to his daughter

"Giesela! They can take him now!"

"Gunter! Giesela!!" Yuuri ran forward then stopped. He gasped as he noticed the pale body behind the physician, covered by soils and dry blood. She stepped forward to the Maou

"Heika.. It's.."

_'It can't be..'_ his eyes widened as he recognize the body. The face, the dark hair, even they were covered in crimson stain. Yuuri knew exactly who he was

"Take him!" Gwendal ordered the soldiers, aware of the situations. Then he turned to the trembling Maou. Giesela already stood in front of Yuuri, blocking his sight from the rushing soldier

"Heika.. Listen to me.. He's.." Yuuri ignored her and shoved her away

"Yuuri.." Conrad tried to calm him down

"No.." he rushed to the scene but Giesela grabbed his arm. Yuuri could only struggle as he stared helpelessly at the soldiers that carried the lifeless body. Giesela could see tears formed in the Maou's eyes as she tried to calm the Maou, aware that the same things would fell from her own eyes

"Heika please.."

_'No!!'_

"SHORI!!!!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Please leave me reviews, comments. suggestions..

Thank you for reading.. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I really don't remember I killed him.. :)

He was just overreacted.. (Just kidding)

**CHAPTER 17:**

"You could've said that earlier!"

"You didn't give me a chance, Heika.."

"I-I was.." He couldn't finish his words. The green haired physician could only stare at him. Yuuri was really worried to death when he saw Shori's body laid before his eyes, covered with soils and blood. He covered his face with his trembling palms. He thought Shori was dead

"He's not dead Heika. He was badly injured but he's still breathing" she explained. But knowing his brother was still alive wasn't enough to make him relieved. Shori was in the infirmary, the other physicians, Giesela's subordinates, were tending to his minor wounds and bruises. The maid rushed in front of them, carrying sheets and waters. Yuuri looked at them helplessly, wishing he could do something better than watching

"When will he wake up Giesela? How bad are his injuries?" The Maou asked her. She thought it was better not to lie to the young Maou now. She shrugged a little, thinking

"From what I examined, Shori-sama must have been fall from a very high place. His injuries most are broken ribs, minor scratches, and bruises. His left leg was broken but the other one was fine, only received a physical trauma from the crash but it will healed eventually. As for his right arm, there were some problems in his joints, maybe he held on to something when he fell. But the others were fine" she took a deep breath after explained all of it briefly. Yuuri nodded, showing that he understand

"What about the blood?" he asked. Shori's face was all covered in blood when he saw him. Giesela seemed very uncomfortable now. She looked at the other men who were standing behind the Maou. Conrad and Gwendal had been standing at Yuuri's side for hours. Gunter was taking Gwendal's place on commanding the castle guards and soldiers. She shook her head

"He must have hit something really hard. There were some cranial injuries and severe blood loss from his head. If he ever wakes, he would have trouble in visions and hearings but that would also recovered eventually and-" Giesela stopped when he saw the Maou's shocked face

"If he ever wakes?! What does that mean?!" his raised his voice in panic. Giesela shrugged again

"He's in a coma state now. His passed the critical conditions and his body will recover at a time. But I don't know whether he will wake or not. The damage in his head was very serious. Heika.." Conrad gave her sign to stop and stepped closer to Yuuri

"Yuuri.. You must not give up. There's still hope.." the brown haired man said to his god-son. Yuuri lifted his face and looked at the soldier, smiling.

"You're right.. I'm sorry" Deep in his heart he felt like shouting. But he knew that screaming in panic wouldn't make things better. Instead he felt like crying but he choked back his tears for he knew as a king he must not let his emotion came first. The infirmary door opened, revealing four white uniformed physicians

"We're done" A brown haired physician told Giesela. She nodded and dismissed them all, turning to the rest

"You can see him now if you want Heika.." she said. Yuuri nodded and forced a smile before he walked pass her and enter the room, speak nothing at all. Conrad was about to follow Yuuri when Giesela stopped him, blocking the door with her hand. Conrad stared at her stern expression

"There's something you wish to speak to us without Heika's knowing?" he asked the green haired physician. She shook her head

"No.. There were things I wish to discuss before I informed Heika" Gwendal cleared his throat, giving sign to follow him to his office. They followed him

* * *

"I'm sure about this your Excellencies.." she said to Gwendal and Conrad. Both men stared each other, thinking. Giesela continued "There were several minor cuts in his faces and hands from certain thorns and branches. I knew this kind of bushes. He was wandering in the south woods near the shrine" Conrad shook his head and sighed

"What was he doing there out of so many places?" Gwendal looked at him

"He was running from something" the grey haired man said. Conrad nodded

"I know.. But he was running from what exactly? And to fell from a cliff with broken bones and wounds was just-" Giesela cut him

"It was not the only thing.. I-I found some burnt lesions in his chest and left arm" She looked at them knowingly "They were minor lesions, but it was new and a bit unusual.." Gwendal gave her a very stern look

"What exactly you wished to say, Giesela?" She really had no idea how to tell them. She took a deep breath

"This is only a possibility. You remembered when the first time Heika came to Shin Makoku and had a duel with Wolfram?" Both men nodded, aware of where will her explanation landed on "Doria's minor lesions were same as these. Dark and kind of dry, clearly from fire maryoku"

"Are you telling us it was Wolfram who hunted Shori and threw him off from a cliff?" She quickly shook her head

"No! His excellency Wolfram would never do something like that to Shori-sama! I didn't say that" she calmed herself. She would never accuse such a prince like Wolfram. "All I want to say that the lesions caused by maryoku" she ended. Conrad raised his hands, apologizing

"Sorry Giesela, It's not what I mean. Of course Wolfram would never do something like that. Must be somebody else but we don't know anybody who could wield fire element better than him that could make Shori ran" he told her. The green haired woman nodded

"But I think you should asked him, he knew fire element and wielders better than us.." she suggested them. Gwendal agreed to her

"We will ask him later. For now we should concentrate on Shori and I will ordered to doubled the security around the castle and shrine until the matter solved" Giesela nodded again

"I understand. I'll check on Shori-sama and Heika now. Excuse me" she said and turned away. Conrad raced her to the door and opened it for her, smiling

"Everything will be alright.." she smiled back

"Thank you.."

* * *

"They found him"

"I thought you already finished him. He is persistent, just like the Wolfram"

"We can't carry out our plan now.. The boy will definitely delay the wedding.." Shinou told him as he looked at the soldier from the window in Wolfram's room. Even it was far, they still could see the maid running in the other part of castle. Murata stared at him

"It doesn't matter right? Sooner or later he will marry you and the kingdom will be yours again after Shibuya died out of his short human life span.." he said. Shinou chuckled

"So will you.." Murata rolled his eyes

"I will.. But you'll carry out my soul again won't you? And next time choose a mazoku. I hate this weak body!" he stated

"We needed lots of time for our purpose" he smiled sadly "If only we had that time.." Murata shook his head

"What do you mean by that? He'll marry you sooner or later, you'll become the Maou on his place and everything fell on place. All we have to do now is wait and keep this in secrecy.." he told the blond, felt unsatisfied. "Just take our time while we wait.." he added. Shinou let out a miserable chuckle

"Time is the thing we don't have now.." he replied. Murata opened his mouth to speak

"Wha-"

"I don't belong in this world my Sage.." his dimmed eyes were piercing as they met the Sage's

_'He's dying__..'_

"But you already have his body!" Murata groaned impatiently. Shinou shook his head

"I don't have his soul.. He's hesitating.." Shinou said as he sat down on a chair, breathing heavily. "He won't give up.." he added. Murata held his hands, caressing the pale cold fingers gently. He looked out to the window

"What should I do?" he asked the blond without looking at him

"Destroy his soul.."

"I know but how should I do that?" He asked again. Shinou grab his wrist and forced the black haired man to look at him. Murata met the cold blue eyes and shivered. He really wished he never heard this one

"Kill Yuuri Shibuya.."

"NO!" he pulled himself and stepped backward, almost stumbled

"Why..? We have come this far.." Shinou asked him as he stepped closer, reaching for him. Murata pulled away again

"Shibuya is my best friend. I can't do this.." he shrugged. Shinou approached him again and this time he didn't hesitate. He cringed at the touch in his face. Soon he felt the blond lips brushed against him. He shrugged and threw his face aside but Shinou didn't give up so easily. Murata could feel someone breathing softly in his neck. The blond laid his head on his shoulder

"It's the only way my Sage.."

_'Shibuya is my friend__ I don't think I can__..'_

"There's no turn back now.."

_'I made a promise to you that I will follow you wherever you go'_

"Whether you liked it or not he will die anyway.." he said as he lifted his face "He will not forgive you after all the things we've done. Don't you regret it now" Murata shrugged uncomfortably

"He's my best friend.."

"So who am I to you?" Shinou said as he leaned closer

Another kiss..

_'Why does__ he always have to do that?' _Murata thought as he recalled the passion

He wanted this for so long..

He was not ready to give it away..

"The choice is yours.."

He left..

* * *

A knock..

"Heika.."

"Giesela.."

"How is he?" she asked pointlessly for she knew Shori would never wake up for quite a time. Maybe for days, weeks, months.. Who knows?

"Still the same" he replied and looked back at his brother. "I feel so reckless Giesela.. I can't do a thing for him.." The green haired woman could only watch the young Maou's sadness as he stayed by his brother side. He refused to eat but he promised them he would take something for breakfast. They knew how much he suffered for this incident.

"Heika…"

"Yes?" he answered the physician. Giesela didn't know whether this is the right time or not. She lured her hand in front of Yuuri, handing him a shiny plate..

A chain..

"Where did you get this?!" he asked. Giesela shrugged

"The place Shori-sama was found Heika. I thought it belongs to him and I better gave it to you" she answered. "Is it his right?" she asked again. Yuuri forced a smile and nodded

"Y-yes.. It's his favorite chain.. I'll keep it for him" he said as he clenched his fist, feeling the cold metal plate pressing his palm. "Thank you Giesela.."

_'This was Wolfram's…'_

"It's nothing Heika. I'll take my leave now. If you need me I'll be at father's room" Yuuri once again nodded in reply and watched until she left. He opened his palm and saw the carved writing in the plate

_Yuuri__ and Wolfram_

_'How did it get there?'_ he asked himself as he observed the chain, thinking for possibilities

_'Could it be__..'_

A knock..

_'?!'_ Yuuri quickly hid the chain, looking at the slowly opened door

"Shibuya.."

"Murata.."

"How is Shori?" he asked his friend, walking closer and stood beside the bed. He looked at Shori, the man he was going to killed back then. He himself couldn't believe he actually betrayed his own friend but he had no choice..

_'I have..__but__..'_

"Giesela said there's so many injuries in his body but all of it will heal eventually" he answered as he stood up, walking to the other side of room and brought a chair with him "Sit here Murata.." The black haired Sage smiled at him and sat beside the Maou

"He'll be fine.."

"But we don't know whether he will ever wake up or not" Yuuri said painfully. Murata shook his head

"He will.." Yuuri shrugged and clenched his fist in frustration

"We don't know for sure Murata.." Yuuri replied again. Murata placed his hand on the Maou's shoulder, smiling gently at him

"There's nothing for sure in this world Shibuya.."

"But-"

"All we can do is believed in him now. He's a strong person I knew it" he cut Yuuri before he protested. "Where is the optimist Shibuya Yuuri I know?" he asked and chuckled "The Harajuku Fuuri I know would probably yelling at Shori until he wakes up" Yuuri shook his head

"Don't call me by that name ever Murata" The black haired Sage rolled his dark eyes

"Fine Yuu-chan!" he imitated Yuuri's mother. Yuuri held his chuckle and sighed

"Stop that will you? We shouldn't joke in this kind of time" he scolded him, half smiling. Murata laughed

"Oh.. Heika was mad at me.. What should I do…??" he let out a dramatic high pitched sound, imitating Gunter completely with his poses and touches. Yuuri gasped and shoved him away playfully, chuckling

"Murata you're sick!" he said. Murata hardened his face forcefully, narrowing his eyes and frowned. He grunted "and who is that supposed to be?" Yuuri asked. Murata walked in a perfect military pose, looked at Yuuri with an irritated expression

"I believed these papers are your duties Heika" Yuuri burst out laughing. Murata laughed with him also

"You're sucks at imitating Gwendal" he said. Murata nodded in agreement

"Yeah, but I can imitate his mother for you" Murata said as he leaned closer. Yuuri jerked and stumbled form his seat. Murata laughed at him

"Will you stop that?" He was still laughing when Murata helped him up. He sat down and sighed

"What is it Shibuya?" Yuuri shook his head and smiled at him

"You know…" He started as he looked down "I don't know what can I do without you Murata.." The Sage was stunned at this statement but he fell on silent "You're always stay by my side, supporting me.." he continued. Yuuri placed his hand on Murata's shoulder, smiling softly. Murata knew how much Yuuri cared for him. How much Yuuri trusted him..

"Shibuya.. I-"

"I trusted you with my life.. I never doubted you even once.." Murata was completely taken aback. He raised his hand and placed it in the Maou's shoulder also. He forced a smile

"Thank you…" he replied all those words. Guilt crawled up from his feet to his head, choking him to death. He felt like the most disgusting person in this world. Worth no living at all..

"That's my line Murata!" Yuuri said as he chuckled. Murata forced a smile at his best friend

"Shibuya.. I think I'll go to sleep.." he excused himself. Yuuri nodded

"Very well then, send a 'good night' words to Wolfram alright? I'll stay here for the night" he said. Murata shrugged, hesitating and frustrated. He forced another cheerful smile

_'Von Bielefeld__..'_

"Fine! I'll send him a good night kiss if you want" he was trying to tease him but his throat was sore. Fortunately for him Yuuri didn't notice the altered tone. He only replied with a teasing glare

"Don't even think about it!" he chuckled

"Good night Shibuya.." he left and closed the infirmary door. He wasn't really sure Yuuri replied him or not. He could only smile like an idiot and left. He betrayed his friend yet Yuuri treated him like an angel of kindness. He already tainted with sins.

Yuuri was so naïve..

What did he expect?

* * *

Murata went to Wolfram's room where he supposed to stay the night. He closed the door behind him and started to search the room with his eyes. There was nobody here. He walked to the bed, laying his tired body there. He carried a real burden now..

Could he do this to his best friend?

"Great Sage…"

"??"

"Murata…"

"….."

"Murata…"

"Wolfram.. Why'd you-"

"Is that true you'll going to kill Yuuri?!" Murata stood up and walked to the mirror, facing the figure inside it. Wolfram was nearly faded, showing himself cost him too much energy. Murata shrugged

"So what if I will? There's nothing you can do anyway.." he replied. Wolfram glared at him

"How could you do that to your best friend? Yuuri trusted you! We all trusted you!!" he shouted, but his voice was very weak. Murata pretended not to hear any of these hurting facts. He snorted

"You trusted the wrong person. It's your fault. Bear with it.." he stated. Wolfram shook his head. Murata could see the obvious disappointment in his beautiful face. The blond stared at him helplessly

"What do you want exactly?" he asked weakly

"You know what we want. But you're still hesitating. You better prepared for the worst" the black haired Sage replied and turned his back. Wolfram fell on his knees

"Please don't kill him.." He begged

"Why shouldn't I?" The Sage asked him, still not looking at the blond. His face was cold and serious

"If it's me what you want.. You can have it.."

_'Why…?'_

"But please don't kill him.." he said for countless time, throwing all prides he has

"You surrendered yourself? That's a pity.." he replied coldly. His tone was strict despite his trembling hands, holding unbearable emotions inside him

"It's not something to pitied of.. I love him.." Murata stunned at this. He knew they loved each other. He knew it was him who interfered with their happiness. He was wrong..

"That's enough!!!" Murata shocked as he heard a loud voice. He didn't notice any presence

"Shi-Shinou..?" the blond stepped forward and raised his arm. Murata could hear the other prince cried in agony. Shinou walked pass him and stared at the gasping figure in the mirror.

"You're such a stubborn brat! Even for a soul!" he shouted at the defenseless prince. "Listen to me.. Whether you like it or not, he'll die.." he told the blond. Wolfram's eyes widened

"I told you if it's me that you want then I'm yours!!" Shinou laughed in amusement

"Very cooperative you're now.. But still it won't change a thing" he raised his hand again

"No!!" his figure faded to other dimension as Shinou lowered his hand, ended the conversation before Wolfram could answer to it. He turned to the Sage

"You better sleep my Sage, tomorrow will be a very long day.." he said as he placed his hand on his advisor's waist, taking him to rest. The black haired Sage pulled away from him. He shook his head

"It's my choice right?" he asked. Shinou stared at him in disbelief but he finally nodded

"It's all yours.." he answered. He lured his hand to Murata, waiting for his answer. Murata shrugged but he finally decided. He took the hand and walked with him. Shinou smiled, entirely satisfy

_'I'm sorry…'_

* * *

"Yuuri will die.."

_'They will kill him..!'_

"If only I told them earlier this would never happened.."

_'This was my entire fault'_

_"Don't give up.."_

"Who is that?!"

_"You must not give up.."_

_'This sound__ It was__..'_

"Julia…?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Julia was no difference from Wolfram now, they were just like wandering unexistences.. She's nice, I wonder what has happened to her beautiful eyes

The next one would be the assassination attempt..

Wish they luck…:)

Please review….


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews (only 2) hahaha!

Network connection trouble!! I should've post this 2 days ago..

Anyway.. Another exams waiting in lines.. HELP!

**CHAPTER 18:**

It was painful..

His body was burning..

"Wolfram, Wait!!" Yuuri raised his voice, calling him. The blond ignored him which made him really upset. Shinou was not in the mood to face the boy right now. The Maou ran after him and grabbed his wrist, forcing the prince to face him. His dark eyes met the brilliant green but instead of receiving a glare, the blond prince gave him an icy look

"I don't have time to talk to you" he didn't yell like usual. His tone was stern and cold enough to make Yuuri shivered. But he would never give up until he got a definite answer from his fiancé

"I really need to ask you something Wolfram!" he said as he tightened his grip on the slim wrist. He finally gave up

"Fine.. What do you want?" Yuuri shrugged

"It's about Greta.. You know she was really sad after you ignored her" He told the blond. The prince only sighed

"I'm just a bit tired so get over it" He struggled but Yuuri didn't let him go

_'Not until he explained everything!'_

"You have to talk to Greta. She's-" The blond cut him

"She's sad I know. Alright I'll talk to her later" he rolled his eyes, definitely not planning to see that poor girl. Yuuri noticed this and pulled him closer, giving him a stern look

"I don't like it when you speak to me like that Wolfram!" he raised his voice angrily. Shinou groaned impatiently

"Whatever. Just let go of my hand" Yuuri tightened his grip again, glaring

"I won't until you-"

"Listen! I don't have time to talk about that human brat. Go finish your family business with her. Don't you ever bother me with such thing!" he stated fiercely as he struggled from Yuuri's grip. Yuuri's eyes widened at this very statement from his fiancé. Wolfram used to be a very gentle and caring toward him and Greta. What has happened to him????

"You're my fiancé.. Therefore we are family!" Yuuri shouted at him. The prince pulled his arm hard and shoved him away. Yuuri fell on his back, staring at the blond mazoku in front of him

"You both are nuisance to me.." he stated and turned away, ignoring Yuuri's call

"Wolfram!!" Yuuri called him as he got up from the cold corridor tiles. He didn't try to after Wolfram for he knew things will only get worse. He could only stare at the blonde's back until he turned to another corridor, leaving him in distress and question. For Shinou there was no need to pretend as a very nice fiancé anymore since he'll end the Maou's life soon. He didn't mind turn to the Maou's call, increasing his pace and left him behind. He walked up a stair to reach his room. But before he reached for the stair to the third story, another person called for him

"Wolfram.." the blond turned his face to where the voice came from. A grey haired man walked toward him. The prince stopped and face him "I need to talk to you about something" he continued

"I'm in a hurry" he replied quickly. Gwendal realized his brother's tone was shaky and he was sweating. He noticed Wolfram clutched his chest as he held some pain and burden. The blond breathed heavily. Gwendal reached for his shoulder

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine. I need to go" he answered as he shoved Gwendal's hand away. The grey haired man was shocked but he kept on silent about that

"We need to discuss an important matter now" The blond looked at him, thinking about to glare but he finally thought it was better not to piss this man off. Gwendal was far more dangerous than the others. If he did something out of place then this man would surely know

"I really can't Aniue.." he replied. Gwendal glared at him

"That's an order. Fiancé of the Maou or not, you're still a soldier" he stated firmly. Shinou was getting impatience. He needed to go now. But he decided not to confront this man before he finished his attempt on the Maou. He knew it better that if Gwendal suspect him then he would sent his guards to watch over the blond. Or worse, he would assign Conrad. He gave up and nodded

"Fine.. Aniue.." Gwendal didn't give any reply. He led his brother, or that who he thought was, to his office. Shinou stared at the taller man's back. He could finish him anytime he wanted but he still needed him somehow. Gwendal opened his door and let his little blond brother came in before him

"Wolfram.." the blond looked at the brown haired man in front of him. The half-mazoku soldier was smiling at him. He gave him another stern look and walked to the desk, passing him. Conrad was surprised for it has only been few weeks since Wolfram forgave him and fixed their relation. But he didn't mind asking. He looked at his older brother as the grey haired man sat on the chair behind his desk

"I want to ask you few questions about Shori" He started. The blond was undoubtedly surprised

"What about it?" he asked

"Giesela found burnt lesions in his body. She was really sure that those were caused by fire maryoku" he stated. The prince looked at him, playing confused part. Conrad stepped closer

"It's not like we accused you or something like that. We just want to ask you about fire wielders" The blond shook his beautiful head sadly

"If you want to ask me about who was that might be then I can't give you answers. The only fire wielders I know were my soldiers" he answered. Conrad nodded in reply

"What do you think about Shori's case?" He asked again. Shinou knew he couldn't make up another story than the truth itself

"He was chased by someone, maybe another fire wielder and ran to the woods" The others nodded. They also had the same version and relieved that their brother shared the same one. Conrad was about to ask another thing when he noticed the blond winced a little

"Wolfram.. Are you-" he asked, concerned. The blond shook his head again

"It's nothing" he said, cutting him. He was getting really impatient now. His body was burning and his chest hurt like hell. Conrad stepped closer to him, touching his sweated forehead

"You have a fever" Wolfram slapped his hand

"Don't you dare touching me" He hissed instead of his usual shouts. He gave him another icy look. Conrad didn't know whether this absurd feeling inside him was disappointment or fear toward his own brother. Wolfram had murderous intent in his usually gentle emerald eyes. Somehow he felt it better if Wolfram shouted and shoved him away like usual

"Wolfram I was just" The blond groaned impatiently, cutting him again

"I don't need your concern, human.." he stated firmly. His dark tense aura filled the room. Gwendal frowned

"And I thought you already went through that matter Wolfram" Gwendal dislike his brother's behavior toward Conrad before Yuuri ever came and now he disliked it more. Wolfram rolled his eyes sarcastically, getting on his nerves

"I went through nothing with this filth" he spat at them unexpectedly, ran out of patience as he endured the throbbing pain in his head. Conrad could stared at him in disbelief. Gwendal glared at him

"That's enough Wolfram!"

"I'm not living to abide every word of yours. None of this is your concern. Stay away from my business!" he said and turned away. Gwendal landed his fist really hard on the desk. He stood up

"Mind your attitude Wolfram Von Bielefeld!" he raised his voice. The blond didn't mind facing him. They could only see his back "I shall not fathom that kind of manners. I'm still your superior and your older brother!" The blond prince snorted mockingly which made the other men surprised. Wolfram never confronted them seriously like this, especially Gwendal. He turned his body and faced them

"Indeed I'm still your subject Lord Von Voltaire.." he stated, showering them with his piercing icy gaze. "But our connections are merely Shinou Heika's plan. We only have the same mother" Gwendal's eyes widened as he heard this unbelievable words came from his beloved little brother

"Wolfram.." The blond waved his hand impatiently as he turned away. He reached for the door handle and gave his last word

"I never think of you two as my brothers anyway.." he ended, leaving Wolfram's brothers behind.

_'__From the first place you're a bunch of nobodies__ You're nothing but key__s.. __My subjects..__'_

"Gwendal.." Conrad looked at his older brother. The grey haired man expression was very hard. Conrad noticed his brother's hand trembled as he reached for his knitting tools basket. He slapped them off the table frustratingly. Conrad kept his silence as he saw the colorful yarn ball rolling on the floor. Gwendal stood up

"I'm going to check on Shori" he told his younger brother. This was so unlike Gwendal he knew. He couldn't let his brother, not like this..

"I'm going with you.."

* * *

The blond prince groaned before he fell on his knees, coughing 

"Shinou are you alright?!" Murata knelt down beside the gasping man, holding him. The blond clenched his fist both in pain and anger

"He's getting stronger.. This is impossible.." he gasped again as he clutched his chest. Murata looked at him, concerned

"What do you mean?" The black haired sage asked. He helped the helpless blond sat down on a chair near the window on the same room.

"He's resisting.. He.. Claims.. His body back.." his voice shows his agony. Murata could only shook his head in disbelief

"He can't…" Murata didn't know whether it was joy or disappointment dancing in his heart. He reached for the man and helped him up "What should we do?". Shinou stared at him knowingly

"The place when they found that dying boy.." he said, building up energy inside him. He couldn't fight Wolfram with maryoku. He could only do one thing to make that soul despair enough to perish..

"When?" The Grear Sage asked, knowing what Shinou's mean. The blond pulled his body from the Sage's gentle hands. He turned to the door, walking with shuddered steps. Murata stared at him until the prince finally answer before he left

"Now or never.." he said and closed the door behind him, leaving Murata with all his dreams and doubts..

_'Kill..Shibuya…?'_

* * *

"Yuuri…" 

"Wolfram? What are you-" The blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer

"I just want to talk to you.. Will you come with me?" he asked Yuuri. The dark haired young Maou stared at him in confusion. It was only few hours since he dumped him with wraths. But the Maou was too soft, easy to fool..

"Of course.. Where?" Shinou actually smirked at him. But Yuuri could only saw his beautiful fiancé's smile before his eyes. He was really glad Wolfram finally talked to him. He didn't hesitate when the older man took him by the hand to his end..

_'Shibuya Yuuri.. This is far too easy..'_

* * *

"No…" 

_'They're going to kill Yuuri!'_

"No!!" Wolfram was failed. He wasn't strong enough to stop the Maou. He drowned in despair, waiting for himself to perish. If Yuuri were to die then there was nothing left in this world for him. He could do nothing at all..

_'Why it has to end like this?'_ he asked desperately in his mind, recalling the good deeds they ever done. They never hurt anyone nor did they intend to do so. What was this all about? Selfishness?

"Why…" he sobbed as he saw his pale form. He had no body and now he was fading slowly, knowing that there was no hope. At least that was what he believed as an end..

_"Wolfram…"_

"??!"

_"You must not give up..__"_

"Ju-Julia..?" She was the one who rise up his spirit and determination before. It was the softness and gentleness in her voice that could bring him back from the dark. But the truth was Julia never gave him any spells or significant help. The lady only reminded him of the reason why everything..

She reminded him of how much he loved Yuuri..

_"You must never give up.."_

"It's the loss I have to accept"

_"You're still alive.. Therefore you still have a chance.."_

"No Julia.. There's no hope.."

_"There's always hope, Wolfram.. Even for the dead.."_

"….."

_"Just remember about your love.."_

"I do.. I've tried.."

_"You didn't.. You gave up on him.."_

"I'll never give up on him.. Never.. I just don't know what to do.."

_"Have faith Wolfram.."_

Her sound was fading

"Julia!"

_"Trust everything within you.."_

"Wait! Julia!"

Then her voice was gone, leaving Wolfram in another state of loneliness and fear. He was worried, feeling really miserable but he no longer lingered in despair. He had to save Yuuri's life..

But how?

_'Anything….! Anyone….!'_

_"Wolfram…"_

Someone called him

"??!!..."

_"I'm glad you're fine…"_

A voice that he knew

"Sho-Shori?"

The black haired man now stood in front of him. His body glowed in white lights, just like Julia did. The light was not dimmed in the middle of darkness dimension Wolfram's in. Shori smiled at him, offered his pale hand

_"Come now Wolfram.."_

Wolfram reached for his hand

"Where are you-?"

He was cut by the sudden blinding lights

_"This is our last chance…"_

* * *

Shori's body was still laid in the infirmary. His pale figure was just like a lifeless mortal without blood and soul. Conrad and Gwendal came only to stare at him for quite a time, doing nothing. Conrad knew Gwendal needed some times to think. But still it bothered him so much 

"Gwendal.." Conrad tried to speak. No matter what happen Gwendal was still his brother. Even though all of this was Shinou Heika's plan, the bond they shared was true. The Maou could orchestrate their life but not their heart. Conrad loved his mother and brothers very much and he was very sure they felt the same thing as he does. He actually refused to believe Wolfram's action back then

"It's very unusual for Heika to leave Shori's side" He told his younger brother. Conrad noticed Yuuri's absence

"I only see him this morning, before we talked to Wolfram" Conrad answered. But somehow he felt Gwendal was reacted a bit when he mentioned Wolfram's name. The blond prince really cut them deep inside. Gwendal sighed

"I don't know what has happened" the grey haired man said finally

"Neither do I.." Conrad replied to his brother's short sentences. Gwendal didn't say anything. He turned his body and went to the door. "Where are you-"

"I'm going to look for Heika.." he said. Yuuri abandoned his very own paper works in his desk. Even though Gwendal didn't really feel like it but he had to do his duty. It was very unusual for Yuuri to leave his brother's side without anyone to watch over him. Conrad followed his brother

"Gwendal, I'm-" he was cut again

By the voice he never thought he would listen..

"S-Shori.. You awake?" he rushed to Shori's side. The man whispered something

"Help.. Yuuri.."

"Relax. You shouldn't talk.." Conrad said, bent down beside him. Shori's eyes were closed even though his mouth mumbled something. The brown haired man tried to calm the injured man who seemed to suffer a nightmare, but Shori kept on whispering

"He's in danger.. After him.." he started to breathe heavily

"No one's in danger Shori" he said as he took another pillow to support Shori's head. Gwendal rushed to Conrad's side to help him, lifting Shori's head to make a free airway. Gwendal was holding him carefully when he heard someone called him. Shori called Gwendal..

No.. It wasn't Shori..

"Aniue.."

"??!"

"Aniue.. Please help Yuuri.."

* * *

This place was the most memorable place in his life time..

This place was where he pledged his eternal love to Wolfram..

_'This place was our secret little paradise..'_

"Wolfram.. This place was.." he stopped when he saw a very strange expression on his fiancé's angelic face. The blond was standing within the dark shadows of trees. Yuuri stared at the blond confusingly. The prince smiled if it wasn't a smirk

"The place where they found Shori" he replied as he stepped closer, smirking. Yuuri felt a slight of fear curled inside him. He stepped away slowly, distancing himself from the blond. Yuuri shook his head

"Not that one. I mean-What?!" Even Yuuri didn't get to know this. All he knew was they found Shori in a woods nearby but to actually stated that it was here "How did you know that Wolfram?"

"Of course I know.. I know everything.." he answered. Yuuri smiled at him

"Oh, I forgot you're with the soldiers" the blond shook his beautiful head

"Nobody told me" he stated. Yuuri chuckled, but he kept on distancing himself as the prince stepped closer to him, slowly. He looked at his fiancé who now made him really terrified. His steps were slow in the realm of shadows, hiding most his blazing colors. The blond prince seemed to enjoy this very much

"So.. You eaves dropped them again?" he asked, innocently. Shinou burst out laughing which made Yuuri scared even more. He pulled out a sword from his side, pointing the sharp shiny thing to the frightened Maou. The blond smiled at him

"You're so gullible right Shibuya Yuuri" he stated coldly. The Maou stared at his fiancé. Sweat dropped "I can't find another word to describe your recklessness" He swung his sword in front of him. Yuuri was almost stumbled backward but he quickly gained his balance. He could only gasp when the blond charged at him. He jumped wildly to the other side, avoiding the deadly attack

"Why?!!" he asked desperately as his eyes searched for something, anything he could use to defend himself. But there was nothing here in the woods. He turned to the blond. Even in the dark, Yuuri could still see the evil grin on his fiancé's face

"You're going to die here Yuuri Heika" If his fiancé intended to kill him now then he was over. But why did Wolfram has to kill him?

"Wolfram…"

"You can stop calling me by that name now" Shinou said as he stepped out from the dark into the place with the last trace of the sun. Yuuri's eyes were widened in shock as he saw Wolfram's eyes. Their gaze met in a very tense atmosphere. The brilliant eyes were blue..

"Y-you're not Wolfram are you?" he asked. The blond smiled. Yuuri's head felt throbbing pain in his head as sudden realization hit him. Of course..

How could he be that stupid?

"It was too late to realize it now Shibuya Yuuri.." He said, still smiling wildly. He gripped the hilt of his sword really hard, suppressing his will to end the poor Maou's life immediately. Yuuri's fear turned to flaring anger in instant. He glared at the man

"Where's Wolfram?! What have you done to him?!" Shinou rolled his eyes, snorting

"As you can see, his body is standing in front of you" he said. Yuuri knew this was true. He completely would never mistake his fiancé's body. "But don't mind asking where the dead soul is now.. Mind about your own life.." he said as he raised his sword again. Yuuri knew he could never win. He ran..

_'I need to get away!'_ he thought, turning his body and made his way to the trees. Only to found another painful realization

"There's no way to run Shibuya.." The black haired man said, blocking Yuuri's path. Yuuri's eyes were widened in shock. His best friend was here..

_'Murata..'_

"Murata! It's happening again! We have to do something!!" he said as he pulled his friend's hand, asking him to come. Shinou only stared at both males, knowing he didn't have to interrupt. The black haired Sage shrugged and pulled himself away. He looked really miserable and sad. Yuuri looked at him "Why.. Murata? You.."

"Why do you have to be so naïve, Shibuya?" he said that for countless times in mind and now he spat it right in front of Yuuri's face. Yuuri shook his head in disbelief, staring helplessly at his best friend. The Maou's dark eyes was full of frustration, but the Sage could see a slight of disappointment in his face

"This is not true right? You're only pretending like you did before. Right, Murata?!" he raised his voice but the Sage threw his gaze away. His expression was somewhat painful and full of doubts. He didn't answer "How could you do this?!" He shook his friend's body. Murata didn't take his eyes off the ground

"That's enough!" Shinou raised his voice. He stepped closer to them and lowered his sword to the ground, raising his palm high to the sky "This is the end.." he said as fire flared on his palms. Yuuri's eyes widened at the large fireball. He could feel the power of the blazing maryoku

_'I will die.. I can't run'_

"Farewell, Yuuri.." the blond said as he released the fireball, aiming right at the standing young Maou. Yuuri's body was frozen. He couldn't move an inch as the glowing reflection danced in his dark eyes, storming from the distance. He waited for the blazing fire to hit him and end his life..

"HEIKA!!" he could hear some voice calling him, shouting their shock and concern. Conrad and Gwendal rushed as fast as they could but they couldn't stop the fire that aimed for their Maou. They could only shout in horror. Yuuri closed his eyes, unable to look at them. He gave up and helplessly waited for his doom. The light and flare was landed finally. He could feel the burning heat all over

But the flare never touched his skin..

"What-?!!" Shinou's shout stopped as he stood in a complete shock, letting out curses and wrath in his heart. He opened his eyes as he heard the cursing sound from the man who tried to kill him.

_'I'm alive..'_ The fire was gone. He was still alright. He turned his face to see Conrad and Gwendal's frozen expression. They were taken aback at the incident before their eyes. Yuuri didn't get to understand but then he realized a body lay before his feet, trembling in pain and suffering the burns which were meant to be his. The man opened his eyes and the gaze met his. Yuuri could only shivered in horror

"I'm glad you're safe.." he said, smiling cheerfully like he used to give to Yuuri all this time

_'No..'_

"MURATA!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Please review.. I'm not mind for the previous chapter because I knew also that really bad. But I really wanted to know about this one.. Need for supports..

Thank you for reading….!

Enjoy your weekend. I'll have lines of final exams after that.. :D


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hi..!

Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, I add things that I didn't see on the films like the relationship and else, but I'm sure they're truly existed.. I'm trying my best not to do OC, desires is not OC right?

Actually, Exam isn't over yet. But I still have a week before the next one. So forgive me if there's another late update.. After absent for so long, I hardly recalled my determination for fanfict.. lol.. :)

And.. Fluff?? What is fluff??

**CHAPTER 19**

"MURATA!!!"

_'__Why?__'_

"HEIKA!!"

Yuuri didn't know and he never wanted to know what was happening actually. He only saw his best friend shielded him from the blazing fire, standing between him and his death. His heart felt like losing its beat and he almost forgot how to breathe. The black haired Sage was now laid on the ground, trembling in pain he suffered from the maryoku. He looked at the young Maou..

His very best friend..

"Shibuya.." he smiled sadly. Yuuri struggled from Conrad's hand. He shoved him away and rushed to his best friend's side but Murata raised his hand, telling him to stop

_'No Shibuya__..'_

"Stand back.." he said as he tried to get up, ignoring all the pain. He need to do the things he had to do, the thing that he should ever done from a long time ago..

"Why, Murata?" Yuuri asked helplessly. Whether these were concerns, disappointment or anger, he didn't know. He looked at his friend. The Sage's cloth was burned in some places, leaving grey smudges on the black uniform. Murata raised his hand, creating a whirl of transparent glittering mist

_'Stay__ away..__ While I finish all of this__..'_ he thought as he created an invisible barrier around them, concentrating..

"You enjoy being a traitor don't you, my Sage?" The blond stepped forward, exposing himself completely out of the dark shadows. His dark aura blended with the cloudy night, hiding his dark figure perfectly. Yuuri, Conrad and Gwendal knew whose body was that supposed to..

It was Wolfram's..

"Betraying people indeed is your specialty. Considering on how many trusts you've broke. What are you trying to achieve actually?" he asked, staring directly to the dark cold eyes. Shinou smiled at him and gazed at the rest. He looked at the brown haired soldier whose eyes used to be very gentle, different from the glare he received now

"What do you think you're doing?" Conrad asked. He was really disappointed now. After all the things they had done for the original Maou and the Sage..

"There none on your concern" he replied, smiling. Gwendal stepped forward, giving the blond his deathly look

"A sick man committing treason in Shin Makoku is not our concern?" he answered. Shinou shook his head, still smiling at them. It was really nice for him, surrounded by the hatred and anger. Feels comfortable..

"Well.. It hasn't been a day since you all still worshiping me, your original Maou" Yuuri glared at him

"I am the Maou now!" He shouted "You have no right to call yourself a Maou after what you've done to this land!" He spatted, which make Conrad and Gwendal shocked. Shinou stared at him and laughed

"What have I done?" He snorted "I'm the one who founded this land. I'm the one who build the castle you lived in now. I'm the one who ended the war and.." he turned to the brothers "I'm the one who make sure you all born into this world.." he ended

"You may orchestrated our life but not our heart Shinou-Heika.." Conrad stated strictly "or should I say you worth nothing to be called 'Heika'.." Gwendal turned to his younger brother. He was surprised at his statement but he agreed to it. Shinou rolled his eyes

"Is it about what have I done to Shin Makoku.. Or what have I done to the prince?" Yuuri glared at him again, unable to hold back. Now he mentioned his lost fiancé. They recognize the enchanted look before their eyes. They know that slender body and the blond locks..

But the eyes were blue..

"What have you done to him?!" Yuuri shouted, nearly screamed in frustration. "Where is-"

"You'll give his body back" Yuuri turned to the angry voice that came from his god father's mouth. Conrad didn't hold back his anger and he plainly glared to Shinou, releasing his hatred which make the blond satisfied..

He fed on anger..

"G-give his body back? Conrad, what do you mean?" The young Maou stared at Conrad questioningly. The brown haired man replied him with a very sad look, though his eyes still reflected the slight of anger. Shinou chuckled at them

"You're worse than you look, Shibuya Yuuri" he said, shaking his beautiful head. "Can't you see his body is standing perfectly well in front of you?" he asked again. Yuuri was getting impatience

"I know whose body was that! What have you done to him?! Where is he?!" Yuuri shouted at him but Shinou only replied him with a contented smile

"He's dead.." Yuuri's eyes widened, shocked. Even though he would never believe such things he knew that were lies, he still couldn't hold back his anger anymore

"That's a lie!! You-"

"That's enough Shibuya!" Yuuri turned his head to the voice. He forgot Murata was there. Yuuri looked at his friend who was now walked passing him, standing between him and Shinou. They could see a slight of transparent barrier around the area, separating them from the dangerous blond. Murata gasped as he held the pain from his wounds

"Murata.." Yuuri could only stare at his best friend. After all he had done to him, why did Murata chose to save him? What kind of game is this?

"He took your fiancé's body Shibuya. He's no longer here now.." he started. Now he would explain this once for all. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat

"W-wolfram is dead?" Murata shook his head

"Last time I saw him, his soul is alive" he answered, noticing the breathe of relieve Yuuri made "And I believe he's still in the same state for you're not dead, Shibuya.." Yuuri was about to open his mouth but Murata cut him "I don't deserve your kindness.. I broke your trust.."

"No you didn't! You just proved to all of us once again that you're innocent!" Murata chuckled and shook his head, smiling at his best friend. His naïve side was unbelievable..

"I've took your happiness away. I stole your fiancé, planning on killing you to take your throne only because silly selfishness" He told them. Only two sentences that described his inexcusable sick plan

"That's an absolute crime. Murder attempt to a Maou is an unforgivable treason" Gwendal finally speak. Murata nodded at this statement

"I'm willing to do anything to have your forgiveness. But don't worry Shibuya, I won't ask for mercy" Murata felt his throat sore, but he didn't hesitate "This time act like a real Maou. This sin I've committed shall be paid by my live"

"NO!!"

"I know you would say that Shibuya but-"

"Don't you dare telling me what to do! You're my friend and I won't punish you with such horrible thing!" he raised his voice in his usual protesting style. Murata smiled helplessly at his best friend's behavior. Yuuri was so kind and yet he betrayed him. He really deserve more than death..

"Without a death sentence you'll die eventually, sooner I assumed, if you stay with this reckless Maou" Shinou mocked him. Murata shook his head

"I'm doing what I think is right. I might be wrong before, but now it's my responsibility to finish this" he replied with a stern expression. Shinou replied him with the same expression

"What are you trying to finish? We finally have life and you can't end our effort just as you like" he rolled his bright blue eyes "You betrayed two Maou at once. What kind of Sage you are?" Murata shook his head again

"There's no we, us, or ours. You should never be here. Your time was over from a very long time ago" he stated firmly. Murata's gaze met the blonde's piercing blue eyes. There was nothing left for him in it. Those eyes showed his thirst of darkness..

Finally.. He knew what was this all about..

"So you want to turn back now?" he asked a question which answer he already knew. Murata had to stop him by any cost. He was the one who bring him back. He was the enemy to start with

"There's no way to turn, Shinou.. I'm going to stop this.." he answered, clenching his fist. He was angry.. To himself..

"Why? We almost make it. Our dream together.." Shinou said as he raised his palm on Yuuri's direction. Another fire maryoku formed in his hand. Yuuri hold his stance, unwilling to run

_'I'll never run. I won't give up on Wolfram__'_

"Oh.. You want to face your death? Fine then." He released several fireballs, more like meteors aiming for the Maou. Conrad and Gwendal pulled their sword and rushed to defend their Maou even though they knew their sword had no use against the enormous energy from the fire majutsu

"Everyone stand back!" Murata shouted as he created a barrier in front of them. The blazing fire vanished quickly into the thin air when it touched the whirling invisible wall. Shinou smirked and chanted again. This time he forced more maryoku in his hand, released it like a stream

_'Damn!' _he thought as he increased his maryoku on his barrier

"Give up Great Sage.." He continued to release the stream of fire around them. Yuuri now locked in Conrad's protective arms. He could feel the heat of the fire though he was far behind Murata. Gwendal stood in front of them both to prevent Yuuri from running to his best friend. Murata threw a quick glance at them

_'I can't hold this any longer..__ He's to__o strong__..'_ he thought as he felt every single maryoku drained from his body _'I can't risk them.. Even if it cost me my life__..'_

"Never.." Murata replied. His wounds felt like burning again. Even though he managed to shield himself when he took the fire for Yuuri, Shinou's maryoku was too strong.

"Murata…" Yuuri was nearly cry, frustrated. He could only saw his friend standing before him, fighting for his life. He could see the wounds all over Murata's body. The young Maou tried to free himself from Conrad's firm grip but the brown haired soldier knew better not to let him go and die recklessly.

"You just won't give up.." he smiled wider "And you think you can win against me?" He stopped the fire blast. He chanted

_"__Dark being that made up from the element of winds__"_

"Damn it!" Murata cursed and turned his body to the people behind him

_"__Obey this __master of yours_

_Come forth..__ Destroy this traitor__ along with my enemies__.."_

"Run all of you!!" Murata screamed in horror. Conrad held the Maou to his chest, shielding Yuuri quickly with his body as Gwendal.. Unexpectedly rushed to Murata's side

"Die!" he shouted. The winged beast stormed to the black haired Sage. Murata held his stance and felt Gwendal knelt by his side

"Von Volta-"

An earthquake..

"Gwendal!!" Conrad shouted, calling his brother. The grey haired man released his earth maryoku, shaking the land and created a high wall in front of them. Shinou laughed in amusement as the flying beast hit through the solid wall, creating a blinding blast

"MURATA!! GWENDAL!!" Yuuri struggled really hard but his effort was useless. Conrad held him really tight between his trembling arms. The brown haired man closed his eyes, blinded by the light and from his thought of what will happen to his brother

The quake stopped..

The light dimmed..

"Let me go, Conrad!" Yuuri yelled at him. He saw Gwendal's unconscious body laid not far from his friend who knelt on the ground, turning his face to them. Conrad's eyes met his. The brown haired man nodded and stood up, still holding Yuuri

_'Weller __Kyo..__ Please take Shibuya out from this place__..'_

"You will go nowhere!!" he said, casting a fire ball which was countered quickly by Murata

"Your opponent is me!" he shouted, blocking the blond's way. Conrad turned to Yuuri

"Come Heika, we have to get out from this place" he said as he moved his grip and grabbed Yuuri's wrist. Knowingly, the boy pulled his arm really hard

"No! He's still there! What about Gwendal and Murata!" Conrad ignored his protest and dragged him. If he struggled again maybe Conrad had to knock him off. Shinou was not someone he could take care of. Not now..

_'What about Wolfram__..'_ he thought as he helplessly trying to pull himself away

A scream

"That's-" Yuuri turned his face to the sound. Even Conrad looked back to see what happened. It was Murata, trembling on the ground. The blond smirked at him from distance. His arm raised on the black haired Sage direction

"You're a fool. I wonder how you manage to become an advisor, my Great Sage.." Shinou told the man who was now lying before his feet. Murata lifted his face from the ground, still gasping

"I'm not your Sage anymore.." Shinou stared at him

_'I'm not afraid of you__..'_

"Yes you are, Great Sage.." he replied as he raised his hand once again, pointing at Murata. The black haired boy only smiled

_'Now I know who I really am__..'_

"I'm Ken Murata.. Shibuya Yuuri's classmate.. And his best friend.." Yuuri went limp on Conrad's arm when he heard this. Conrad wanted to save the young man in front of him. He knew the unfair life that had given to Murata. But he could only stared and hold Yuuri as Shinou tortured the black haired boy in front of them

"So.. You dare to turn against me.." Shinou smiled as he tortured him with maryoku, merciless. Murata gasped and scream in agony

_'This pain is what Wolfram__ bear for a long time__..'_

"Murata!"

_'I deserve this__..'_ He thought for the last time before everything went blank in his mind. He couldn't see anything..

He fell unconscious..

"Murata!" Yuuri shoved Conrad with all the strength he had. Conrad needed a second before he managed to regain his sense, watching his god-son rushed and kneeling beside his friend. Yuuri lifted that unconscious head with his arm. He was still breathing..

_'He's alive__'_

"Worthless beings are strong aren't they?" Yuuri looked at the man who now standing a bit far from him. The blond looked at Gwendal "and to think that Von Voltaire rushed recklessly only to help a traitor was beyond my predictions" The young Maou laid his friend slowly on the ground and stood up

"Why did you do this? You're dead.." Shinou smiled at this question

"He's the one who brought me back. He started new darkness in his heart.." he told Yuuri. And he was right. It was Murata's darkest will and despair that hidden for a very long time and caused all of this

"How did he-"

"Bring me back to life? You don't want to know Yuuri-Heika.." he said, laughing "For your naïve heart would never able to receive every facts that I'll say" Yuuri clenched his fist. Conrad rushed to Yuuri's side, for the first time he didn't stand between them. He understood Yuuri's hard expression and he decided that this time he could only support the Maou by standing next to him. Yuuri's eyes met the piercing blues

"Give him back" he said in a very serious tone. Shinou laughed in amusement

"Very easy for you to speak.. You know what we have done to your precious fiancé?" he started, enjoying Yuuri's hurting expression. Conrad's hard look gave no different impression from the Maou next to him

_'Wolfram__..'_

"We tortured him day and night for weeks right before your very eyes" he started, smiling at each word he said "I have to admit he was very strong willed person despite his screams and cries"

"You're lying.." Conrad held Yuuri from stepping closer to that man, even though he himself wanted to make him paid for all the things he did. Wolfram was his brother, and he went through all misery for the Maou. All Conrad could do right now was protecting Yuuri

"Don't listen to him Yuuri" he said. Shinou laughed again

"And you know what did I do to your beloved soukoku brother?" he asked again, luring Yuuri's anger

_'__Shori__…'_

"It's you.."

"Yes, it was I who cast him off the cliff. He was trying his best to protect his Yuu-chan.. For a weakling like that, it takes only a minute to get rid of him" Yuuri glared at him

"What..why.. You-" he couldn't find a word to cursed this man "How can you be so heartless?!!" Shinou laughed harder. He expected more of his wraths but this is the only thing the Maou can come up with. Conrad grabbed Yuuri's wrist again

"He's only trying to make you angry!" Yuuri struggled from him in frustration. He could feel maryoku building up inside him, confusing his mind. The blond watched Yuuri's depressed effort in a sheer pleasure

"I could never forget that brat's face when he knelt on the floor and beg for your life" he laughed again, feeling absolutely contented

He couldn't take it anymore..

"Yuuri!" Conrad casted aside and fell on his back. Whirl of energy formed around Yuuri, creating a strong cyclone and cast everything away

He turned to Maou...

"So this is your true form.." Shinou created a ring of fire around them, burning high into the sky

"You.." Yuuri's Maou form didn't speak out justice words like he always did. He stepped closer as his energy spread out from him, covering the fire

"Yuuri…" Conrad could only stare from outside the blazing wall. He shocked when his sword slipped out from his hand and fly to Yuuri's hand

"Stand back Conrad.." Now he was in an utter shock

It was Yuuri..

"So you finally gain control over your power.." Shinou smiled and hold his sword in front of him, pointing it at Yuuri. "It doesn't mean you can win against me" he ended his word, storming at the Maou

_'You can't kill __Yuuri__'_

"Die!" he swung his sword hard. Yuuri blocked it and pulled back, even the physical strength was unbelievable. Shinou released several fast attacks at him. He could only defend himself

_'I would never let you kill him__..'_

"Just give up!" Shinou kept on releasing deadly swings and thrusts at the exhausted Maou

"Never!" his voice cringed in the clanging steels. Shinou smirked

"Fine then" fire maryoku flared from every inches of his body, trying to engulf the Maou in front of him. Yuuri instinctively formed seiryuu from the river nearby, extinguishing the fire in an instant. Just like what the blond wants..

_'I can't see anything!!'_

"YUURI! WATCH OUT!" Conrad shouted. He could see Shinou dashed through the thick smoke around him and Yuuri. All the young Maou could do was thrusting in panic

"Die you insolent boy.." he said, he could see Yuuri's wild movement in front of him, ready to planted the sharp part into his throat. But then something unexpected happen

His visions blurred..

His body won't listen..

_'I would never let you hurt him__..'_

"What-" Shinou could feel cold and throbbing sensations around his body. He lifted his gaze to the boy in front of him. Yuuri's sword met his pale skin and found a way through his flesh and veins

_'It can't be__..'_

He was pierced..

_'It's over __Shinou-Heika__..'_

Wolfram's body was pierced..

Yuuri Shibuya pierced the original Maou along with his fiancé..

"I-I.. It's-" Yuuri released his grip from his sword, trembling in shock. The blond fell on his knees, still staring at him. Blood was dripping from the steel that pierced his body. Yuuri's eyes met Shinou's piercing blues which slowly turned back to emerald green

"Yuu..ri.." He said, smiling sadly. He blinked several times as tears welled in his brilliant eyes, rolling down from his pale cheek. He saw his beloved Maou finally..

And fell before his eyes..

**A/N: **Crucial Info:Haha..The next chapter is the climax, or whatever. So it might be the longest, I don't know. 3 chapters to the end.. :)

And.. Do you understand what happened up there at the end of chapter? It was Wolfram who saved that wimp's life.. :)

Thank you for reading…!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you.. Nice to see you still read this even though I updated last one a bit late.. :)

Anyway.. This is it! (Not referring to the-end)

I hope you enjoy this 'battle-of-the-souls'.. Haha.. :D

**CHAPTER 20:**

_'I killed him..'_

_'I.. Killed.. Wolfram..'_

"Yuuri!!" Conrad rushed to the scene. Yuuri felt his body went entirely numb. He dropped his sword and fell in Conrad's embrace. He trembled uncontrollably

"I.. killed him Conrad.. I-I killed Wolfram.." The brown haired man looked at the young Maou, and then he lifted his gaze to the pool of blood before his eyes on where his lifeless brother laid. He felt tears welled up in his dimmed eyes

_'Wolfram..'_ he cried his brother's name in his heart, regretting his weakness. He failed to protect everyone he loved. All his true happiness was taken away. _'Yuuri..'_ He wanted to calm the trembling body in his hand, but he couldn't afford to say another word or the glittering water might fell from his eyes. He moved his gaze to the grey haired man who was gaining his consciousness back

"Gwendal.." the grey haired man met the sorrowful gaze for a while then take his eyes off to see his youngest brother. He stood up and walked toward the body with shuddered steps. He turned the body over, trying to check on his pulse. But he stopped

_'Damn it..'_ He closed his eyes, pressing his emotions. He didn't know how he could manage to stay calm when he saw the angelic face and body bathed in blood. Wolfram's eyes were half open, dimmed and cold. Gwendal was wondering whether his brother was trailing in another state of consciousness or simply would never ever come back and called him _aniue_ ever again

"Please just this once.." he murmured as he placed his finger on the blonde's neck. His eyes widened in surprise and delight..

He was alive..

"He's still alive! Conrad-" he was cut by a shout

"Don't touch him!!" The next thing he knew was someone jumped on his body and fell together on the ground. Wolfram's body hit the ground again. Gwendal looked at the man who dared to jump on him. The Great Sage..

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gwendal turned to the Sage and shouted at him, losing a bit of self control. Between anger and impressed on how this small body could thrown him aside. Just a second he realized his brother was still alive and the next second he was rolled on the ground with the one whom responsible for all of this

"I'm saving your life, Von Voltaire Kyo.. Look.." Murata said, gasping as he pointed at the body. Wolfram's body now covered in thick dark mist, hovering around him wildly. Gwendal stared at the dark aura and gasped in the tensed air

A pure darkness..

"What is that?" he asked the black haired Sage who now still panting next to him. Murata looked at the view in front of him with a very stern expression

"It's him.." he answered. Conrad looked at the Sage, still holding Yuuri

"Is it Shinou Heika's true form?" he asked. Murata shook his head

"No.." he said, standing up from his previous position. Gwendal helped him.

_'It was never Shinou..'_

"It's Shousu.."

The others could only exchanged looks in confusion and disbelief. But none of the gazes met the hard look from the Sage. The black haired boy didn't take his eyes off the dark thick aura in front of them, starting to gain a form. .

"Impossible! Shousu was defeated" Yuuri finally gained control over his shock state. He pulled himself from Conrad and stared at the forming darkness in front of him. "I defeated him.." Murata shook his head

"You defeated yours.. As I made my own.." he told Yuuri. The young Maou defeated the darkness when it once came to possess his heart. Yuuri proved his quality of life and justice by showering all the darkness with lights once for all. But to think there was another darkness created by his friend..

"I don't understand. I defeated it as you and Shinou planned!" Yuuri protested again. Conrad and Gwendal were already had visions about this conversation, about what actually happened and how this could ever start. But still they had to listened to everything to have a certain info of whatever things that danced on their brother's body before their eyes

"I told you Shibuya.. Shousu was a form of anger, envy, hatred and any other darkness that lingered in everyone's heart and gained a form" He explained and smiled sadly "and it formed again for these years in my heart. And it was beyond both mine and Shinou's predictions" Yuuri shrugged at the statement

"How can there be a large darkness as a start to gain a form with?" He asked again. Murata shook his head sadly

"I live for thousands of years Shibuya.. There's plenty of darkness to start with.." He stated with a sour tone and expression. Yuuri could feel his frustration. How stupid he was..

Murata lived and bear the same pain as Shinou did..

For thousands years..

For Shin Makoku..

For them..

_'And my unrequited love was chosen to be the strongest form ever was'_

"And it took Shinou's form.." He ended. Yuuri looked at his friend and stepped closer to him. Conrad followed him and stood beside Gwendal. The black haired Sage looked down, staring at the ground to hide his expression. Yuuri lifted his face with his fingers and pulled him closer

He hugged him..

"Murata.. I forgive you.." he said as Murata drowned his face on his best friend's shoulder. For a moment they forgot the dark aura that covered the entire area. Murata pulled himself

"Thanks, Shibuya.." he said and turned to Gwendal and Conrad "You all have to get out from here. I'll finish all of this. Again once for all.." Yuuri shook his head

"There's no way I'll leave without Wolfram and without you! And how will you finish all of this?" he asked his friend

"When he succeeded on gaining a form, he'll find a new vessel for sure. Let it be me.." he told it with a slight of bitterness in his strong determination. Gwendal stared at the Sage questioningly

"You're not planning to end it along with you right?" He asked which actually a perfect guess. Yuuri glared at Murata

"No! I'll never let it done that way!" Murata shrugged impatiently

"We have no choice! Now leave before it's too late!" he said as he shoved the Maou. Conrad caught Yuuri as he fell right on his arms again. "If I succeed then Von Bielefeld will have a chance to survive. And he will have every chances he need as long as you live Shibuya.." he stated with a very gentle voice. He bent down to take Conrad's sword from the ground which Yuuri dropped before and turned away to the dark whirl

A form was made from the dark..

"Let me go Conrad!" he struggled as he saw Murata rushed to the shadows. Gwendal looked at his half-brother and his Maou

"You leave. Take him. There's no way I would go without Wolfram.." he stated. Conrad had his doubts but he nodded and dragged Yuuri. The young Maou struggled hard in Conrad's strong grip

"Wolfram and Murata is still out there Conrad! Please let me go!"

"I can't Yuuri.. There's nothing left for Shin Makoku if you die!" he dragged Yuuri away from the scene

"Then what is left for me if all my loved one dead?!" The brown haired man stopped dragging him but he didn't lessen his grip. What if all his loved ones dead? He looked helplessly at his brother who now watching not far from the Sage. He turned to Wolfram's body in the pool of blood. Conrad closed his eyes, pressing the tense in his heart.

_'__I don't know..' _for the first time he felt really frustrated. He was unsure of every ones' safety. He could drag Yuuri out of this cursed area immediately but he understood the Maou's frustration for it was the same like what he had in his heart. He couldn't just leave them. Conrad placed his gaze on Murata who now stood near the dark form, waiting for his suicidal plan to work

_'I will finish this once for all..'_

The dark figure now held a perfect character of Shinou..

_'Shinou..'_

"This body held no use again.. He was nearly die and I need stronger vessel.." the dark Shinou said as he looked at his Sage. Murata stared at him in a very hard expression

"Let it be me.. Take me as your vessel, Shinou.." he offered willingly. The sword he held touched the ground in a trembled movement, showing his emotions. The dark Shinou laughed in amusement

"Are you planning on killing me with that?" he said, mockingly. He turned to Yuuri "I have a better vessel with a pure fragile heart to taint" he said and moved to Yuuri's direction. Murata jumped, blocking his way

"Never!" he raised his voice than turned his head to both stunned man behind him "Weller Kyo! Take him a-" he felt his feet lifted from the ground

"MURATA!" Yuuri shoved the distracted Conrad and rushed to his friend. Gwendal also ran from the different direction. Murata was thrown really hard by an unknown energy. Yuuri caught him immediately and fell to the ground with him.

The dark form rushed toward the Maou..

_'He's coming!'_

"Heika!!" both Shouted as the shadows surrounded Yuuri's body, engulfing him. The Maou closed his eyes as he held his friend tighter. Murata winced in pain from his wounds and from the dark as they struggled in the core of shadows. He opened his eyes a little to see Yuuri's expression as he protected him

_'It was too late.._

_It's all my fault.._

_When the dark took over his heart completely.. This will be the end..'_

_"Don't give up.."_

"???!!"

"Who is that?!" Murata opened his eyes to look at the source of the gentle and soft voice. But he closed his eyes again when a blinding lights stroke him. All he knew, it was a lady's voice..

"What?!" The dark Shinou shouted and cursed as his shadows dissolved in a second when lights came out from the core of his dark whirl. He pulled the dark energy around him and made a solid barrier to block the light

_"You must not give up.."_

"Who are you?" he asked as he felt the light dimmed. He opened his eyes and stared at the figure in front of him and Yuuri, whose mouth opened wide and gaped in shock. A lady with a sheer beauty that surpassed all the lights around them standing right before their eyes..

Lady Von Wincott..

"Suzanna Julia.." her name slipped out from his mouth as he looked from her to Yuuri. There was bridge of lights connected both of them. Not far from there Gwendal held Conrad when he was about to fell as he stared at the woman in disbelief and amazement

"It's.." he didn't know what to say. He was in an utter shock with far more effectible than what Gwendal's receive. The lady stood up with all lights she had and faced the absolute dark that hidden between the dancing shadows. Yuuri looked at her

"Why.. are you.. here?"

_"I'm always here Shibuya Yuuri. For I am you.."_ she said, smiling. Yuuri shook his head

"I don't understand. You came to brought us lights once again?" he asked. Before Julia came to him several times and woke him from his dark dreams. He believed it was also Julia who pulled him from the utter dark when Shousu possessed his desperate heart. But Julia also shook her beautiful head and stepped closer to him

_"__The truth, __Yuuri Heika..__ I never brought you any light before, since I am you and my light was all yours.." _

"But now you're here once again. To help us all with your- I mean our lights and defeat the dark once again, right Julia?" She smiled at him, though her gaze was empty and passed through whatever beyond this world. Gwendal held Conrad's shoulder as their eyes followed the lady's step. She stepped closer and stopped right in front of Yuuri and Murata who now openly staring at the beauty

_"I'm here to wake another light.."_ she said as she lured her soft hand under her silky robe

_'Why does she lure her hand to me?'_ Yuuri stared at her questioningly but he was answered right away. A transparent hand and another soft light came out from where he knelt. From Murata..

_"__Together we shall destroy the darkness.."_

_'What does she mean?' _Yuuri gaped when he saw another light formed a figure from Murata's body. First it was forming an unknown beautiful lady, then it turned to an old man, a young boy, then the image was getting blurry until it get the final form..

The Great Sage…

_"Now the sun and the moon shall be united.." _the long haired man took her hand and walked with her. Murata stared at his figure, his form of memory. The one he was a very long time ago. Both soul are his and Yuuri's soul in the past..

The purest soul ever lived..

"Murata.. It's you.." Yuuri said in a very shocked tone as he stared at his friend who now resting in his arm. Murata looked up to his face and smile

_'This love for Shinou.. This painful memories..'_

"No, Shibuya. I'm Ken Murata.. He's just a memory that I bear for a long time.." he explained and tried to get up. Yuuri helped him and smiled. They turned to both figures of light in front of them

A sea of darkness..

Another blinding lights..

The destined souls defeated the darkness once for all..

It was over..

"It's over." Conrad said as he rushed to the Maou's side, along with Gwendal. The light dimmed and the dark has gone but Yuuri's hardened face showed otherwise

_'No! It's not over yet!'_ he screamed in his mind when the dark and the lights finally dimmed and revealed his fiancé's dying body on the ground

"Wolfram!" he rushed to his fiancé's side, running passed the legendary figures and knelt beside the blond. Gwendal followed him quickly from behind. Conrad tended to Murata, whose wounds was not in any rates but terrible. Yuuri sweated in panic

"Gwendal help me! The blood keeps gushing from his wound!" Gwendal held Yuuri's shoulder and giving a clear hint for the Maou to let his brother go. Gwendal carried his brother from the pool of blood to another place and laid him there. He acted fast and stopped the blood by closing the wound physically. He turned to Yuuri, asking the Maou to pour healing Maryoku to Wolfram

"Calm down Heika or it'll be useless" Gwendal told the Maou. He knew very well, at this rate his brother would die for sure. Conrad couldn't do anything but watch his brother and Yuuri

_'I can't do anything..'_ he thought painfully. Gwendal was far better in this than him and he has no maryoku to help Yuuri. He sometimes felt himself as a useless person. He was ready to drown in the same thought as he felt a very gentle touch on his shoulder

_"I don't know how many times I've said this.. You must not give up for there's always hope.." _Conrad turned to the beloved lady. Even though she couldn't see anything, she pointed to the view that lifted Conrad's hope. Two figure standing right in front of them..

"Shinou-Heika.." Conrad gasped, almost released the weakened boy in his arm. Murata was also surprised at the present man

_"Forgiv__e me for causing you all troubles__ from time to time.."_

"But.. H-how..? Y-your soul was gone.." Yuuri asked. Shinou shook his head. His figure was now bathed in light. He took the Sage beside him by the hand

_"Part of my soul was his.. And It'll stay so forever.."_ he said in a very gentle tone. His closed his bright blue eyes and turned to the blond who now laid in front of the Maou

_"His soul suffers a great damage.. Even __if __his body survived, he'll not make it for another life this way.."_ Yuuri's heart sank as he heard this. He wanted to shout protests but he stopped right away when the Great Sage smiled at him knowingly

_"We would never let him die.."_ he said as he stepped closer to the blond prince with the original Maou walked at his side. Their body glow with very soft and beautiful lights

_"We shall restore his soul with ours.."_

"But that mean you'll die!" Shinou smiled at him. If only they were alive then maybe they worth to die for all of this. But surely none of this was anyone's fault. He shook his head gently

_"We're already dead, Shibuya Yuuri.."_ he replied. Their body faded as the lights flowed to the blond. Gwendal could feel his brother's pulse under the pale skin. He placed his finger over his brother mouth and sighed in relieved. His lips bent for a slight smile as he felt ticklish wind from the air Wolfram breathe. He looked at the legendary men in overwhelming gratitude in his eyes. They nodded at him

_"Farewell.."_

The last word was said together..

They were gone forever..

All the things left were sparkling small lights around them like a rain of stars…

_'So this is the end'_ Murata said to himself and smiled at the rain of lights. The sky was bright and the moon shone without any dark clouds covering it. He felt amazingly well after he heard the last word that came from the Sage's mouth, whispering right to his ears

_"These memories shall__ stay with you until the end,_

_But the love that left in your heart will come with me.._

_Therefore you're now free.._

_Ken Murata.."_

"Thank you.." Murata murmured as he raised his palm in front of his eyes to see the warm lights met his skin and gave him the calm sensation he had been waiting for his entire life after bearing the task for so long..

He was free..

_"__Yuuri Heika.."_ Yuuri turned to the soft voice that called him. The lady was standing and smiled at him. Her expression was warm and soft for she knew the love that the young Maou shared to his fiancé who was now breathing softly in his gentle embrace.

_"He'll be fine.. " _Yuuri nodded at this. Of course Wolfram would be fine. he was too stubborn to die just like that after all of this. Yuuri smiled at her

"I know.." he said as he held his dearest fiancé closer to his chest and felt his warmth covering the cold body in his arm

_"Shinou Heika and The Great Sage.. Their love will live within you now.. The everlasting love that shall never be washed by anything, even time.__"_Yuuri's expression softened at her words. He felt courage and determinations building up inside him. Once again he was helped by himself. He gave her his brightest smile and his most promising look that this time he would never disappointed anyone

"Thank you Julia.." Yuuri said wholeheartedly as all the weights were lifted from his shoulders. Julia could feel what he felt and smile along with him. She turned to the brown haired soldier who was standing and watch every movement she made with his gentle eyes

_"Conrad.."_ his name slipped from her mouth. A voice he longed for his life time. But now he couldn't found any word to reply it. He only nodded and smiled as he speak up her name

"Julia.." she closed her eyes and raised her hand. Conrad could feel the soft touches that sent shivers to his entire body.

_"You make me proud Conrad.. For all the things you've done.."_ she said, her fingers still trailing on Conrad's face. He raised his hands and placed in on top of hers, lifting them off his face. He touched his lips to the soft hands, kissing the fingers as he looked into her empty gaze. He doubted this soul of Julia could feel his warm breath on her pale fingers

"I've done nothing. I failed to protect you.." He let out a regretful sigh. She smiled, letting him caressing her finger for the last time

_"You failed no one.. I've trust you with my life once.."_ She told him, referring to her soul as Yuuri. _"And I trust it to you once again.."_ She stopped for a while before continuing. Conrad nodded and smiled

"I will see it to no harm, Julia.." He replied to her request. She closed her eyes and smiled in gratitude. Her body faded into the thin air, pouring twinkling lights around Conrad. He could hear the last word she whispered in his ears

_"Farewell…"_

* * *

**A/N:** See? Murata was never a bad person... (grin) 

Whew.. It should be 2 more chapters, but when I checked my draft over and over again. 1 chapter is enough to describe everything in the end….

SEE YOU AT THE LAST CHAPTER...:)

Waiting for reviews….. :D


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **This is the last chapter! I can't believe I wrote this long for my first fanfiction..

I hope you like it.. :)

**CHAPTER 21**** / LAST CHAPTER**

_"I forgive you__.."_

_"I know you will forgive us__.."_

_"What should I do now?"_

_"Wake up__.."_

_"Wake up?"_

_"Open your eyes__.."_

Wolfram knew he must have a strange dream ever, but somehow he knew it was real. The original Maou and the real Great Sage, not Ken Murata, came into his unconscious dimension and asked for his forgiveness. He couldn't believe things that they told him at first, not after what he had gone through. But now he could comprehend each word they told and each feeling they showed. He forgave them and now he was free..

_'Where am I..?'_ he asked himself. He wanted to make a sound but nothing could escape his lips. He felt numbness over his body and he could barely open his eyes. He really wanted to.. Especially when he heard his loved one was speaking near to his side

Or shouting?

"Shori! Murata! Stop it already!!" Yuuri shouted at both men who now sitting on the infirmary bed next to Wolfram's. The Maou had been sitting right next to Wolfram for days and nights. Even though Giesela had told him that Wolfram was alright and he just need few days to recover from his wounds, but still Yuuri barely agreed to left his beloved fiancé's side. Murata and Shori felt sorry for his troubled state and came to gave him nice companies but they ended up the opposite

"He started it first! Stop insulting me!" Murata shouted and glared at the future Maou of earth. Shori simply glared back. Yuuri stood up and jumped between them

"Stop it both of you!" he raised his voice and turned to his older brother "Shori, you have just regained consciousness yesterday" he turned to Murata "And you, Murata! You barely able to walk this morning! Will you two stop fighting for your own sake?" He sighed and fell on the chair next to the blonde's bed once again. Murata looked at his best friend

"I'm sorry Shibuya.." he said and turned to glare at Shori "I'm sorry to shout at you. It's your fault anyway" Shori clenched his fist, irritated. This sinful Sage has turned into a selfish loafer. He even surpassed Wolfram.

"It's your fault from the start! Friend of my brother!" he raised his voice again. Murata rolled his eyes mockingly

"I thought we already finished that matter.." he grinned "_Onii__-san_" he added and held a chuckle. Shori frowned

"That's _'brother of my friend'_ to you!" Shori and Murata had been fighting since the first time they meet again after the incidence. They told Shori everything and last time he forgave Murata easily. But as all of them know, Shori and Murata were destined to have a fight in everything. They couldn't just leave small matters alone. The future Maou of earth has a certain dislikes to the young boy even though he knew very well that Murata was a good person. And Murata, who was known as the wisest person in Shin Makoku, couldn't just leave him be. He enjoyed pissing the man off and ended up fighting all day

"I believe I still have my rights to say whatever things I want, Onii-san" he replied. For a man who was about to be sentenced to death back then, he was awfully cheerful and spirited. Murata was finally has his new life and he decided not to waste every time he has. It looked like teasing Shori was some kind of fun activity to him. Shori started to shout at him again. Yuuri sighed

"I'm sorry for all this noise Wolfram" He said as he stared at his seemed to be unconscious fiancé. But the truth was Wolfram was too weak to move even a finger. But he could still hear the shouts from Shori and Murata. He could also hear the gentle voice of love from Yuuri

_'That's alright__..'_

"Wolfram.. Please open your eyes.." Yuuri reached for the blonde's hand. His silky skin wasn't as pale as before. Yuuri caressed it gently and smiled, ignoring both arguing men behind him.

_'Soon... __Yuuri__'_ he thought, replying Yuuri's request in his mind. He enjoyed the touch. He could feel it sending some ticklish sensations on his frozen nerves under his skin. He tried to move his fingers and greeted his fiancé's touch

A knock

"Heika.." the door opened slowly and revealed a brown haired man. Yuuri was about to protest again but Conrad quickly smiled at him "Yuuri.." The Maou chuckled and take his hand off Wolfram's

"Conrad!" he smiled back and turned to the other man behind him "Gwendal?" The grey haired man visited Wolfram more often than Conrad did. He came whenever the Maou was not around to attract less attention. Gwendal nodded and opened the door wider. He stepped aside and revealed a young brown haired girl

"Yuuri!!" She hopped in joy toward her father and hugged him. "Greta misses you so much!" Yuuri laughed and hugged her back. Gunter took Greta out on a trip for a few days so the princess wouldn't have to worry about her other father. Besides, they couldn't let her take a look at Shori's and Murata's conditions yet. But now, there was nothing wrong with that. They never looked healthier before

"Since she insisted to go home, we brought her here" Gwendal said as he stepped closer to his brother's bed. Wolfram's face was very peaceful..

"Wolfram is still sleeping?" Greta asked innocently as she climbed the bed and rested her head on Wolfram's chest. The blonde could feel his daughter and smiled faintly without anyone to notice. She sighed loudly "Greta wants him to read books again. But he was wounded so he has to rest" Yuuri's eyes widened

"Wounded? Who told you that Greta?" Yuuri asked her daughter. He turned to Conrad and Gwendal. Both shook their head. The brown haired girl smiled

"Sangria, Doria, Lasagna. It was Anissina who told them and they told Greta about everything before Greta and Gunter left!" She clapped her hands in joy "Amazing story! It was more wonderful than Anissina's book!" Gwendal frowned

"Those three.." He murmured to himself as he rubbed his forehead. "So what is the point we let Gunter take days off then?" Conrad chuckled. Yuuri forced a laugh and turned to his daughter

"Is that really amazing?" Yuuri asked her again, unsure what to say. Greta nodded vigorously

"Especially when they said about Shinou-Heika and Great Sage!" she squealed. Murata frowned

_'I'll get those three __for sure__..'_ he clenched his fist and tried to hide his blushing face. Shori chuckled at this. Murata glared at him and step on his foot real hard. Shori was both glared at his rudeness and amazed at his courage

"What is that for?! I wonder why they let you go easily after you've committed treason" Shori raised his voice as he took off his shoes and rubbed his toes. Yuuri sighed again

"Stop it you two.. I told you Shori, Murata admitted his mistakes and it wasn't entirely his fault" he told him again. Shori shook his head

"Still it was unforgivable.." he said and stopped quickly in guilt as he saw Murata's saddened expression. "I'm sorry.." Murata looked at him and smiled

"You're right. It was indeed unforgivable.." he said and stared at the blonde.

_'__But it was fairly understandable__..'_

"Love itself is a crime anyway.."

A very unforgivable crime..

"That is so beautiful!" Greta leapt down from the bed and ran toward the Sage. Murata knelt in front of her

"You don't hate me princess?" he said. She smiled at him

"Of course not.. Greta knows Ken is a good person" Yuuri choked at this

"K-Ken??" he repeated in disbelief. Greta turned to him and nodded

"Yes, Ken told Greta to call him that. He said that Greta is the first person to call him that here" she smiled happily. Murata stroked her hair gently

"Thank you princess.." he said in both gratitude and awkwardness. He flirted with a little girl? She'll grow up eventually anyway..

"Greta likes Ken!" she said and hugged him. Yuuri blinked. Conrad and Shori burst out laughing

"Murata.." Yuuri clenched his fist. "I warn you.. Anyone but my daughter.." The ex-Great Sage chuckled. They all laughed together in the infirmary. Only one thing less..

Wolfram..

A knock

"Heika.." The door opened. Yuuri stared at the two visitors

"Gunter.. Giesela.." He smiled at them. Giesela smiled back at him. She was worried for both the Maou and his fiancé. Gunter sighed dramatically

"Poor Heika.. He was so ready to be married.." He said and fell on Gwendal's side. The grey haired man frowned but he let the advisor sobbed dramatically in his shoulder. Yuuri stared at his fiancé

_'Marriage?__ I almost forgot__..'_ he thought and lifted his gaze to the window. He could see the garden where his wedding should take place. Cherri decorated it herself with soft colored flowers, her most beautiful creations..

They withered..

"I'm so ready.." he replied. Gunter sobbed louder which make Gwendal wanted to push him out the room. Conrad's eyes met Shori and they shared the same sad look for their beloved brother. Murata looked at the blue sky from the window. Clear without any cloud.

_'Tomorrow is the Sacred Full Moon Night__..'_ He thought as he recalled the scene 13 days before

_…………._

_"When do you see fit to celebrate a wedding Gunter?" __Shori__ asked the advisor. Gunter clapped his hands joyfully like he has been waiting for this question for so long_

_"What about the sacred full moon night?" __Yuuri__ gulped when he heard this. __Gwendal__ nodded finally_

_"I agree to that. A __maou's__ wedding has to be held on a special day" he stated. __Yuuri__ shook his head and turned to Gunter_

_"What is this sacred full moon night about?" he asked. Conrad answered him before Gunter started to explain history from the entire library_

_"It's just like what you called festival and special occasion on earth. In Shin __Makoku__ we also have that kind of day. The day when the moon will give it brightest shine every 90 years" he explained to the __Maou__Yuuri__ nodded although he didn't really get what is this day about but he was certain that this day was a very special day for anybody. He'd like to have an unforgettable day for him and his fiancé_

_"So __Heika..__ Do you agree with that?" Gunter asked him. __Yuuri__ nodded_

_"Well__ If you think it's the best for all of us than why not?" he said. It's a festival every 90 years anyway. Wolfram choked as he gasped in surprise at __Yuuri's__ statement. The __Maou__ looked at his fiancé and started to doubt his decision_

_"W-When exactly the sacred moon day will come?" he asked his advisor back. Gunter was humming in front of him before he answered_

_"It's 'Sacred Full Moon Night' __Heika__ and it's about 2 weeks from now__.."_

_"WHAT??!!!"__Yuuri__ stood up, out of words obviously. "But..__ That's__.."__Shori__ stood up from his chair, interrupting him_

_"It's settled then" he said and dragged __Yuuri__ out the dining hall_

_…………_

"I was about to marry tomorrow.." he sighed. Then he felt gentle touch in his hand and gasped, along with everybody in the room

"Then tomorrow it will be.."

"Wolfram!! You're awake!" Yuuri was about to exploded in joys. Wolfram smiled at him

"You wimp.." he said weakly "I already wake up for hours-" he was stopped by a sudden movement. The flashed image blurred before his eyes as he locked his eyes with Yuuri's. Another stunned scene..

Yuuri kissed him..

In front of everyone..

"Well, tomorrow it will be then" Gwendal stated and walked to leave the room. He looked at Conrad who was now holding Shori. He was about to faint when he saw his brother kissing the prince. So was Conrad, but somehow he was used to it "We need to call mother" he said. Giesela shook her head

"Actually.. She's here!" she said and stepped aside to reveal another enchanting queen. She squealed

"KYAAA! HEIKA! WOLF-" Gunter rushed with Gwendal and dragged his mother out the room. Murata took Greta by her hand and led him out of the room. Shori followed them. Conrad stopped at the door way and looked at the green haired physician

"Shall we?" he said gently. She smiled at him and walked out the room. Conrad closed the door behind him, leaving those two with their passion. He hoped they could delay it for one more day..

_'Congratulations, __Heika__..'_

"Wolfram.." Yuuri said as he held the blonde in his warm embrace. He felt a very calm sensation over his body. He looked at the window. The garden..

The flowers bloomed..

_'How did she do that in a minute?'_

* * *

**:WEDDING**** DAY:::**

* * *

"Congratulations Heika!!" 

"Wish you happiness for a life time!"

Shouts were heard as they walked down from the altar. They were now officially married. The guests were just a few. They only invited the castle people since one day was never enough to call their acquaintances and friends. Since this was a day prepared ceremony too, Shibuya's households were unable to come. Shori left for earth right after the main ceremony was done. He was going to pick up their parents to attend a royal reception later and came back right before night to attend dinner with Yuuri and the others.

All the people were wearing white outfits except for the Maou. He wore the black one. Cherri looked undeniably beautiful in the white gown but still she was not in the same level with her youngest son. Wolfram was as radiant as the sunlight. Enough to make half of the guards and maids stunned at him. Yuuri hardly pressed his jealousy over this.

The instruments start to flow from the royal orchestra..

The first dance belongs to the new royal couple..

"It's just wonderful, isn't it?" Gunter let out a very dramatic sigh as he rest his head on Gwendal's shoulder. The man didn't frown this time. He was enjoying this day..

"You're right.." he said and took a sip from a glass on his hand

"How about the next couple?" the lavender haired man asked as he lifted his head and looked at his noble.. friend..? Whatever..

"What do you mean?" he asked. Gunter pointed his finger at another pairing

"Aren't they look perfect for each other?" he sighed again as he watched the new couple started to dance. Gwendal looked at the pointed pairings and nodded. He smiled

"Indeed.."

……………

And the earlier said couple had no idea that they made a really nice view..

"You looked really beautiful in white.." Conrad said as he led the lady on the garden in a very lively dance. He led her away from the dance and music. Both strayed into another part of garden

"I always wear whites" she replied and smiled at him. Conrad amazed at her beauty. She changed her usual hair style. She curled her green hair and let it fell on her shoulder. She also used a very beautiful long dress for the ceremony, giving unforgettable impression to Conrad. The brown haired grabbed her on her waist and led her to a circling movement, causing a branch nearby rained them with white petals

"But I never to see you this stunning.." He said with a radiant smile. She pulled herself and reached for her head to clean the petals and leaves, but Conrad took her silky hand and pulled her back closer than before "Allow me.." He gently stroked them from her dark hair and bent down closer

He sealed the moment..

"Thank you.." she said, blushing. He offered his arm

"Now.. We was not supposed to be here.." she nodded as she looked at the forgotten part of garden where they were supposed to be. She took his arm

"Shall we?" Conrad chuckled and pulled her closer again to his embrace

"As you wish.."

……………

"I supposed It's time for us to stop watching" Gwendal said as he took the advisor by the hand and dragged him out of the sight. He felt very bad to watch his brother's private matter but Gunter didn't mind when he saw his daughter either way.

"Gwendal?" he said. The lavender haired advisor stopped and met the blue eyes, hopefully..

"Don't ever think-" he was stopped by the flash movement from the dramatic man.

"How's that?" He asked. Gwendal only grunted and left

_'It wasn't that bad__..'_

* * *

"Throw the bouquet Wolfram!!" Cherri shouted enthusiastically. 

"Throw this? I look like a girl!" he protested as he waved the flower, causing the petals to make a rain of colors around them. Yuuri caught his hand

"Stop it already, you'll ruin the beautiful masterpiece from our daughter" he said and took the bouquet from Wolfram. "Let me handle this" he stepped forward and walked to Conrad and Giesela. They both nodded at him

"Heika.." Yuuri waved his hand impatiently at the formal greeting.

"It's Yuuri!" he protested. He took a single flower from the bouquet and handed it to Conrad. "This is for you.." he said. Conrad blinked in surprised but he quickly changed his expression to a smile

"Thank you, Yuuri.." he looked at the flower and turned to Giesela. He placed the soft colored gift on her hairs. She smiled at him before he turned to Yuuri and thanked him also.

"You're welcome" he said as he turned to other attractive men. He pulled another flower and handed it to the closest one standing to him. Gunter smiled

"Such a wonderful thing Heika..!! I'm honored.." he said with another high pitched voice. He turned to Gwendal as he held the flower in his hand. The grey haired man frowned and reached silently for his sword in case this advisor tried to attempt the same manner. Gunter gulped. Yuuri forced a laugh

"Ahaha.. Well, then.." He really had no idea what to say. He left Gunter sighing and Gwendal frowning behind. Yuuri walked to the last one with several blooms still attached on the laces and ribbons on his hand.

"Shibuya.." Murata nodded at him "Congratulation for your wedding" he said. Yuuri handed the bouquet to him with a smile. Murata took it and smiled back

"I hope I can congratulate yours too.." he said hopefully. His best friend deserved happiness just like him too. Murata laughed

"Don't worry about that" he replied and knelt to a girl beside him. "Flower to the princess?" he said as he presented it to the own flourish. Greta giggled and took it

"Thank you!" She said and hopped in joy. She ran to Cherri's side since Yuuri didn't pay her a flowery visit. It looked like the Maou thought that the ex-queen still needed her free-love trip. Yuuri turned to his best friend and clenched his fist again

"I told you Murata.." he said threateningly. Wolfram stood up behind him with a maryoku on his hand

"You perverted Sage!" He shouted as the small taunting fire flared on his palm. Murata sighed and flicked his finger. The fire went out immediately

"No thanks.. I'm so fed up with burns" he said and started to walk passed them. He stopped and whispered in Yuuri's ear "Its better he saved his energy for tonight" Murata grinned and left. Yuuri needed 8 seconds to comprehend those words before he blushed and turned to shout to his waving friend.

"MURATA!!!"

* * *

The night has come.. 

"It was funny really.. We are a contradiction, fire and water" Wolfram said as he finished changing his outfit. Yuuri shook his head

"Well, it goes the same with the others" He replied as he also changed his cloth

_'__Fire and Water_

_A soldier and a healer_

_The stoic and the dramatic_

_All were united by love__'_

_'As for the Pervert and the Innocent, I'll leave that matter alone'_ he thought as he recalled Murata and Greta, decided it was best to rule them out. He sighed and walked out from the shadows, staring at the moonlight.

_'Beautiful__..'_

This was indeed the Sacred Full Moon Night. The light it gave illuminated the shadows in their chamber. So calm and peaceful..

"This is the first time I've seen it" Yuuri said in awe as he stood and stared at the numerous stars in the sky. They were sparkling as they reflected the perfect reflection from the moon and sun. Wolfram sighed

"Me too.." he said and stared at his husband "And how long are you going to stared at them?" Yuuri turned his head and chuckled. He stepped closer to the blond

"Don't tell me you also get jealous to stars" he said and reached for the silky skin. Wolfram shoved him impatiently

_'Only if they took your eyes off me'_

"More or less" he stated and pulled his blanket. He curled behind the silky material, leaving his husband smiling. Yuuri slipped into the thin sheet, causing the blond squealed. Both laughed and started to do whatever things they supposed to do..

Continuing whatever they left..

And after whatever they missed..

* * *

"Move, will you?!" 

"Go away!"

"Shori, you're so selfish!"

"Not on this matter.. Now leave!"

_'He's annoying' _Murata thought as he pushed the man's aside and bent down on the sacred key hole. It was quite dark, hardly see anything. Shori got up and choked him, irritated.

"Sho-ri-stop-it-" Murata panted as Shori let him go. The black haired boy glared at him "You're more pervert than me" he said. Shori shook his head

"I'm not like you! I just want to make sure my brother is alright!" he defended himself. Murata snorted

"Lies.. What kind of brother that trying to peek at his own little brother's wedding night?" he said mockingly. Shori waved her hand impatiently and knelt down again, blushing

"Just shut up and go!" he said as he tried to see through the thick darkness. Did they hang a cloth or something there?

"I also want to make sure my best friend doing alright also!" he protested, half joking. He knelt beside Shori and tried to peek in turn

"Got them!" Murata said vigorously. Shori pulled the boy away

"What? Let me-" he was stopped by a very loud sound.

Loud whacking sounds echoing in the corridor

"Ouch!" Murata rubbed his head and turned his body to see the standing figure. He screamed as she grabbed his cloth harshly. Murata took a glance at Shori who was treated with very same awful manner. They were dragged harshly on the floor

"Anissina!! Stop!!" they shouted. The woman kept on dragging the struggling men. They deserved a lesson

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" She shouted back. "Men are useless.." she murmured as she dragged them in a corridor turn, causing both Murata and Shori crashed each other.

"Anissina.. It was hurt!" Shori struggled from her remarkably strong grip and strength. It was useless..

"This will surely teach you lessons!" she told them. There was a slight of enthusiastic in her voice and there was a certain satisfaction in her stern tone as she dragged both of them away from the royal chamber..

"Wh-where a-re you ta-king us?-ouch!"

"To my lab.." she answered, smirking. Both shared horrors in their expression

"NO!! PLEASE! ANISSINA-SAN…!!" Both frightening shouts echoing in the castle now.

"What is happening here?" Gwendal and Gunter ran to the scene and stopped right in front of the inventor.

"VON VOLTAIRE KYO, HELP US!!" Murata shouted. Gwendal blinked in surprised as he stared at Shori and Murata struggling on the floor. Anissina dragged them by the cloth, almost successfully choking them. Gwendal frowned

"Anissina.. Will you explain this?" the red haired woman smiled

"I caught these two peeking at Heika and Wolfram.." She said. Gwendal made a slight nod. Anissina cleared her throat "Excuse me. My inventions are waiting" She left. Gwendal and Gunter could only sighed as they tried to ignored the screams from the dragged body

"NO!!"

"VON CHRIST!"

"GWENDAL!!"

And so the sound echoing until they were unheard..

"She was strong.." He stated and turned to the lavender haired man "Let's leave this place.." Gunter nodded

"So bad.. We lose the chance to witness Heika's-"

"Shut up already" Gwendal cut the dramatic voice and turned away. Gunter followed him

"You're right.. We have to behave good or we'll take our turn.." He replied but he suddenly stopped, staring at the grey haired man hopingly "What about looking for just a second?" He offered. Gwendal thought for a while and gasped when he heard an awful screams

From Anissina's lab..

"Forget it!" Gwendal grabbed the advisor's wrist and dragged him away. He still valued his life anyway..

Several sounds could never ruin the sacred night..

* * *

"Did you hear that?" 

"I heard nothing.."

* * *

**:THE**** END:::**

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! This is the end! Wew.. (excited) XD XD

If you don't know:

Fire - Water : Wolfram – Yuuri

Soldier - Healer : Conrad – Giesela

Stoic - Dramatic : Gwendal – Gunter

Pervert – Innocence : Murata – Greta

Useless really.. :P

They are not the main reason for the titles. **'Pure Contradiction'** mainly based on Murata's thought about Wolfram and Shinou. It was also about how his happiness will ruined the others. He was afraid between two of his personality, confused whether he would live as Great-Sage or Ken Murata. So as you see.. He's my main character.. :)

Now please, whoever read, leave your **review** about this story or if you had questions then I'll reply them happily..

This is the very last time for this one.. :)

I need your support!

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**** & APOLOGIZES**

**(Not m****entioning names)**

Now..

-Deepest thanks to **KYOU KARA MAOU**.. I'm glad I'm able to make this fiction..

-Forgive me for the grammatical errors and late updates..

-Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts..

-Author alerts: I'm still a beginner and you put me on your author alert.. Wow… Wait for my next fict will you?

-For you who added me (author) and my stories on your favorite list, thank you very much. I'm so happy..!

-And the HITS.. omg.. (faint)

-Thank you for those who PM me, especially to the one who asked my gender (hahaha), and who asked my permission to translate this fict (Are you really going to translate all of these chapters?)

-And for whoever stopped by even though you're not reading..

**THANK YOU……!!**

See you in another fictions.. :)


End file.
